Le Pacte
by FicAndRea
Summary: Annah Brocque de la Volière a 21 ans quand elle est renvoyée dans le passé, en 1978. Perdue dans les limbes de l'histoire, elle tente de retrouver ses souvenirs en espérant y trouver des indices pour retourner dans son temps. À travers son récit et les divers témoignages recueillis par Melinda Gordon, découvrez l'histoire d'une remarquable Serpentarde.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, toutes !

**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfiction est basée sur les romans Harry Potter, de JK Rowling, à qui appartient tout l'univers et les personnages de son cru. Ma contribution est celle d'une fan voulant apposer un peu de sa plume dans un univers qui m'a plu et auprès de personnages que j'ai aimé. Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception des personnages que j'ai créé et de l'intrigue développée ici. Tout ce qui recoupe l'histoire originale est de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire** : Annah Brocque de la Volière a 21 ans quand elle est renvoyée dans le passé, en 1978. Perdue dans les limbes de l'histoire, elle tente de retrouver ses souvenirs en espérant y trouver des indices pour retourner dans son temps. À travers son récit et les divers témoignages recueillis par Melinda Gordon, découvrez l'histoire d'une remarquable Serpentarde.

**La** **fanfiction** : _Le Pacte_ fait partie intégrante d'une trilogie intitulée « _La Renarde, la Louve et la Ghoster_ ». Ce sont trois histoires qui peuvent se lire indépendamment et dans n'importe quel ordre mais qui sont toutes liées les unes aux autres par les trois héroïnes (dans l'ordre chronologique : Amy, Annah et Melinda). Concrètement, La Renarde (_de La renarde et le chien_) se déroule de la 3e à la 7e année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, La Louve (soit _Le Pacte_) se déroule de la 6e et 7e année des Maraudeurs et évoque aussi toute la scolarité d'Harry Potter sous forme de souvenirs, enfin la Ghoster (soit _Ghoster's_) se passe après la scolarité des Maraudeurs, quand ils entrent dans la vie active.

**Chronologie** : Un petit mot sur la chronologie de l'histoire. Je tiens à vous avertir que les dates sont complètement erronées vis-à-vis de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Malheureusement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire _La renarde et le chien_, j'ai fait un rapide calcul pour déterminer de la date où débuterait mon histoire mais je me suis complètement gourée... Ce qui fait que tout est décalé. Suivant la vraie chronologie de JKR, 1980 est l'année où Harry Potter vient au monde. Sauf qu'en 1980, selon ma chronologie, ses parents n'ont pas encore tout à fait quitté Poudlard. Ils sont encore en Septième Année... Je suis donc dans l'incapacité de respecter les dates prévues par JKR et je m'excuse envers vous pour ce décalage.  
Bien que je n'ai pas du tout la prétention de respecter tous les moindres détails de la saga originale, j'aurais aimé pouvoir coïncider avec les dates mais tant pis. C'est un peu regrettable mais ça ne changera rien au fond à mon histoire ! Retenez seulement cette date : 1983, naissance d'Harry Potter.

**Rythme de publication :** Juste un mot à ce sujet pour que vous soyez prévenus. A l'exception du prologue qui est très court, les chapitres, eux, sont longs (9000 mots en moyenne, sauf pour quelques interludes qui, je pense, seront plus vers du 5000 mots). Aussi je ne peux pas assurer un rythme effréné d'un chapitre par semaine. Comme, en plus, j'écris et je publie _La renarde et le chien_ en même temps, le rythme de publication devrait être dans l'ordre d'un chapitre par mois. Vous voilà prévenus !  
Pour avoir plus de détails sur mes avancées dans l'écriture et la publication, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil, il y a une rubrique _updates_ à ce propos !

**Spécial remerciement :** à _**Sunday Vanille**_ (u / 1132213 /) pour avoir lu et corrigé ce prologue !

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Pour commencer cette histoire, il faut en revenir au commencement. Et le commencement ne se déroule pas en l'an 1978, comme on pourrait le croire dans le récit qui va suivre. Cette histoire a débuté, en réalité, bien plus tard que l'année 1978, et bien plus tard encore que l'année 1981, où je suis venue à l'entendre pour la première fois – pour la seule et unique fois, en fait. Mais comme on m'a demandé de retracer les faits dans leur intégralité, je me dois de faire un petit détour, un détour dans le futur.

Oui, rien que ça.

Cette histoire a donc commencé en 2005, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle – la jeune femme qui me rapporta son histoire – semblait croire. Elle n'avait plus l'air très sûre de sa mémoire, tout semblait se mélanger dans sa tête et d'une curieuse façon, je pouvais en comprendre les raisons. Moi-même, rien qu'à l'écouter, je me sentais confuse, troublée, car sa réalité était difficile à croire et tellement différente de la mienne... Son existence même était un débat qui troublait mon for intérieur. J'aurais aimé penser qu'elle était folle, que tout cela n'était qu'un assortiment de fabulations, certes très inventives, mais complètement erronées. Or, il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, de profondément vrai et triste, et qui me chamboulait. Je décidai alors de la croire, si ce n'était tout simplement, de l'écouter. Car elle avait besoin de moi, et c'était mon rôle, ma nature, ma volonté à moi de l'aider.

Qui je suis n'a aucune importance dans son histoire. Notre rencontre a été autant le fruit du hasard que celui du destin. De nos deux destins. À elle de me rencontrer dans son errance et à moi d'entendre son appel à l'aide et de la trouver.

Quand je l'ai vue la première fois, elle n'était pas seule. Elle discutait avec une autre fille, de quelques années plus jeune qu'elle, et qui me demanda également mon aide. J'acceptai, rencontrai celui qui deviendrait plus tard mon époux – mais c'est là une toute autre histoire – et lui transmettais le message qu'elle avait pour lui. Puis, je m'en retournai vers la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment que j'en finisse avec son amie – si néanmoins il s'agissait bien de son amie, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su.

Je lui demandai ce que je pouvais faire pour elle et elle me répondit : « Finir mon histoire. »

- **Prochain Chapitre** -

Ce prologue est très, très court, le premier chapitre sera publié le **15 Février** pour me laisser le temps de bien le lire et le corriger.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en me laissant un commentaire, à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 - 1978

Hello !

Voici enfin le premier chapitre de la fanfiction. Vous allez découvrir le premier passage du journal d'Annah Brocques de la Volière après son arrivée en 1978. J'espère que vous allez apprécier malgré tout !

**Disclaimer -** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling et le reste est un peu de ma propre imagination !

**Spécial remerciement -** à Sunday Vanille grâce à qui vous allez pouvoir lire un chapitre épuré de fautes et de conjugaison foireuse (dur dur d'écrire sur du passé-présent !) !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre en me laissant un commentaire ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce début et du personnage d'Annah.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**_19 Août 1978_**

« C'est une catastrophe ! »

Voilà ce qui me traverse l'esprit peu après m'être réveillée en sueur. Cette nuit n'a été qu'un long cauchemar à déambuler aléatoirement dans mes plus douloureux souvenirs. Je sens encore mes sens en éveil alors que je m'attends à tout moment à devoir bondir sur mes pieds et pour m'enfuir en courant. Puis, je réalise que je me trouve dans ma nouvelle chambre et me calme en prenant de profondes inspirations.

C'est une catastrophe. Il n'y a pas de pensées plus inappropriées, en vérité, car bien en-deçà de la réalité. Elle possède comme un goût de ridicule, de grossière exagération, alors que ma situation est bien pire que ça. Mon monde tout entier s'est écroulé. Pire encore : il a disparu, englouti par le Temps. Pour être plus exacte, je devrais dire qu'il n'existe pas. Du moins, pas encore.

oOo

Dumbledore a bien mal pensé en me confiant ce carnet noir. J'ignore quoi en faire. Je l'observe, je l'étudie et j'ai beau réfléchir, les mots ne viennent pas. Tout ce que je parviens à rédiger, c'est la réflexion même de ce que je devrais y écrire... Sans compter qu'il me faudrait maîtriser l'écriture, or je n'ai pas l'âme d'une écrivaine ! Si encore je pouvais m'assurer de ne pas faire de fautes ou seulement de savoir bien conjuguer ! Par pure simplicité, je n'utiliserai que le présent. Tant pis si cette notion-là de temporalité est complètement erronée – mais après tout, je vis bien mon présent dans mon passé. Alors qu'il y ait des fautes de conjugaison, peu importe finalement.

Mais vraiment, je me demande ce qui a pu traverser la tête du directeur. Croit-il que je vais tout simplement me confier à ce journal comme si je parlais à un confident ? Je n'ai jamais su vraiment m'ouvrir à quelqu'un et écrire sur un carnet noir me donne l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule. Enfin, je n'ai plus quinze ans !

« Qui sait ?, me dit-il d'un air guilleret, à croire qu'il n'écoute pas un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire. Vous y trouverez peut-être une source de réconfort. »

Comment des pages muettes, blanches à me faire pâlir, pourraient-elles jamais me réconforter ? Quelle chaleur dois-je attendre alors que son existence est la preuve même qu'il ne me reste plus personne au monde vers qui je pourrais me tourner ?

Cette idée saugrenue, voilà qui mériterait d'être décrit comme une « catastrophe » ! Car c'est là la seule aide que le directeur a su m'apporter... ça et la promesse de faire des recherches pour m'aider « à résoudre mon problème ». Minimiser ma situation à un « problème », comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple équation complexe, me rend furibarde. Certes, il ne peut rien faire de plus mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui reprocher d'être aussi serein quand, de mon côté, je suis complètement désespérée. Qui ne serait pas furieux à ma place ?

Toujours est-il qu'il m'a confié ce carnet et que je me sens comme une obligation de ne pas le laisser inutilisé.

oOo

Ce qui est supposé constituer mon journal n'est, en réalité, qu'un petit carnet noir, compact, de plusieurs centaines de pages, ce qui le rend assez volumineux et au premier abord, assez difficile à manier. Pourtant, il s'adapte curieusement bien à la forme et la taille de ma main, si bien que je peux tout à fait le tenir de ma main gauche et écrire avec l'autre tout en le maintenant contre mon genou. La magie est à coup sûr derrière ce curieux mais avantageux phénomène. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne manquerai pas de place pour y noircir mes pensées.

Encore faut-il que je sache les retranscrire. Pour le moment, cela ne me paraît pas très compliqué mais disserter sur le besoin (ou non) d'écrire un journal n'a rien à voir avec l'écriture même de ce journal... car il me faut décider par où commencer. Quand ? Comment ?

Je n'ai aucun goût pour l'écriture même si j'apprécie une bonne lecture, cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'apte à la rédaction. À peine saurai-je aligner les mots, alors gérer mes émotions ? Un tout autre problème et sans aucun doute le plus compliqué. Il faut aussi compter sur l'agancementdes idées, et, pire encore, la chronologie. Ce mot a d'ailleurs une résonance très curieuse, un goût âpre dans ma bouche. Il a, si je peux le dire ainsi, perdu toute saveur et tout sens. C'est comme le Temps, il ne veut plus rien dire.

Temporalité. Voilà bien mon plus grand problème. Il me tambourine la tête depuis que j'ai repris conscience et me donne la nausée dès que j'y réfléchis un peu trop. Mais comment ne pas tourner et retourner dans mes pensées ces réflexions ? Il est là, partout, dans tout ce que je vois, entends, respire. Comme une malédiction mais l'épée de Damoclès a déjà frappé. En un sens, on pourrait dire que je suis _temporellement_ morte, bien que la logique chronologique me ferait plutôt dire que je ne suis pas encore _née_. Alors, voilà toute la vérité, celle que j'essaie de dire depuis le début de ce journal : je n'existe pas.

oOo

Je ne suis pas non plus ce qu'on appellerait une « création de l'esprit ». C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas dénuée de consistance. La table que j'ai renversée ce matin prétendument par inadvertance a laissé sa marque bleutée sur ma jambe. Alors, si je dois dire « j'existe » car je suis quand même physiquement, psychiquement, mentalement là, il me faut aussi préciser que ça n'a aucun sens.

Nous sommes le 19 Août 1978 et je ne serais... ne suis... née que sept ans plus tard, soit le 13 Juin 1984. Il y a deux jours, nous étions le 5 Février 2005 sauf que, ce jour-là, je me suis réveillée le 17 Août 1978.

En l'écrivant, ma migraine me reprend. Cela semble simple à dire mais, en réalité, faire correspondre ces dates est une gymnastique douloureuse, que je me dois néanmoins de réitérer plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas m'y perdre. Dumbledore a peut-être raison finalement, il va me falloir quelques temps avant d'éprouver le soulagement de l'acceptation. Mais pour l'instant, il me faut lutter pour ne pas perdre le nord et rester ancrée dans cette saugrenue réalité.

oOo

Je parle du temps mais ce n'est pas l'unique chose qu'il va me falloir tolérer, si ce n'est accepter. Le lieu où j'ai atterri (ou suis arrivée, j'ignore encore comment cela s'est produit) est en soi une véritable source de confusion, provoquant en moi toutes sortes d'émotions et me donnant le vertige. J'aimerais pouvoir expliquer de façon claire tout ce que cela provoque en moi mais les mots, même alignés dans le bon ordre, ne suffisent pas. Ils sont trop imparfaits, trop incomplets, trop découpés ainsi énumérés séparément. Ils n'ont pas assez d'éloquence et, même ensemble, ils ne fusionnent pas suffisamment pour en extraire ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'émoi qui me prend à la gorge. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je tremble de peur.

Oui, je ressens un terrible effroi, sourd et sournois, chaque fois que je m'étonne de me trouver là. Et je m'étonne souvent. À chaque nouveau détail que je reconnais sur les murs et les tableaux, sur la hauteur des escaliers et leur mouvement aléatoire, sur la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite qui assombrit l'horizon à la nuit tombante, sous les reflets du lac, au loin, et l'herbe verdoyante, sur les formes pointues des autres toits et les dédales des couloirs que j'aperçois à travers les multiples fenêtres, et sur la silhouette du château imposant, imperturbable, inébranlable.

Poudlard.

Un nom qui autrefois était synonyme de bonheur et de sécurité pour ne devenir, par la suite, plus qu'un douloureux et triste souvenir chargé de lourds regrets. Comment un lieu aussi puissant et solide a-t-il pu sombrer si vite ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi donc, a-t-il fallu qu'il succombe ? Et avec lui...

oOo

Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire. Je ne veux pas me confier. Pourquoi me faudrait-il repenser à toutes ces choses qui me hantent déjà la nuit ? Mes songes ne sont que cauchemars, scènes d'horreur et de mort. J'ai l'impression que, si je les pose sur le papier, ils vont prendre de la consistance, devenir encore plus réels qu'ils ne le sont déjà. À présent que je me trouve dans cet étrange monde du _passé_ (car c'est bien le terme à employer, aussi bizarre soit-il de l'utiliser), j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir traversé un voile. Comme celui où Sirius Black est tombé, peut-être. En tout cas, ici la réalité n'en a pas le goût. Comme si mes nuits sont en fait la réalité et que ceci, ce lieu, ce temps, n'est qu'un mirage, un songe.

Seule sa durabilité m'oblige à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un rêve. Tout est trop imparfait, trop concret, pour que je puisse le réfuter aussi simplement. Alors j'en conclus que je ne rêve pas et qu'il va me falloir l'accepter. Tout comme je dois admettre que je ne suis plus chez moi ici.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la faute pour Dumbledore d'essayer de me rendre la situation la plus confortable possible. Mais tout à sa générosité, il ne peut pas savoir que cet appartement privé, normalement destiné à accueillir des visiteurs d'honneur, allait raviver chez moi des souvenirs lointains, enfouis et douloureux. Rien n'a changé ici – ou plutôt, rien ne _changera_. Ni dans la composition des tableaux, évoquant l'histoire des quatre Fondateurs dont sont dépeint les portraits sur le mur qui va de la chambre à la porte de sortie, ni dans la couleur des canapés et des parures de lit, ni encore dans la vue splendide du parc de Poudlard. Il y a les mêmes livres disposés dans le même ordre sur la bibliothèque qui longe le mur du fond, le seul à ne pas disposer de fenêtre ou de porte. Le tapis du centre de la pièce est brûlé exactement au même endroit que lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Tout cela est très déconcertant et ne me facilite pas la tâche : celle de garder la tête froide et de me rappeler que ce n'est pas ici que j'ai grandi. En un sens, il s'agit bien de la même école, avec les mêmes façades, les mêmes escaliers, les mêmes tableaux et les mêmes plantes, et le même directeur, mais ce n'est pas là où j'ai fait mes premiers pas en tant que sorcière. Ce n'est pas ici non plus que l'on m'a recueilli à l'âge de sept ans pour me cacher de ma famille et où j'ai fait la rencontre de tant d'amis. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce château qui aura été saccagé, détruit, et où l'assassinat de nombre d'enfants et de parents aura été perpétré.

Non, ce n'est pas _mon_ école, pas le Poudlard que j'ai connu, ni celui que je considère... considérais... comme mon chez moi. Ma maison.

Et pourtant, tout est exactement pareil.

oOo

Tout ne le restera pas, pourtant. Quand arrivera Septembre prochain, les couloirs s'empliront de têtes inconnues. Et d'autres plus connues mais que je redoute de reconnaître. Cette idée-là me fait horreur. Nous sommes en 1978, Voldemort commence à se faire connaître (il a même frappé très fort cet été, tuant des dizaines de moldus et de sorciers, rendant son nom imprononçable), mais son armée n'est pas encore complète. Il a déjà ses fidèles et sans doute a-t-il déjà recruté des géants, des meutes de loup-garou et de vampires aussi probablement, des trolls et des gobelins s'il lui est possible. Mais sa horde de sorciers au Sang Pur (pour la grande majorité, tout du moins) n'est pas encore complète. Il lui reste encore à exploiter les élèves de Poudlard où évoluent encore nombre de ses futurs Mangemorts.

1978. En faisant un rapide calcul, il m'est facile de deviner que bon nombre des Mangemorts que j'ai côtoyés sont encore à l'école. Probablement s'y trouvent-ils des Crabbles et des Goyles, des Blacks, sûrement... Mais ceux que je redoute le plus de rencontrer, ce sont les Gryffondors. Bellatrix et les autres Mangemorts, passe encore. Je ressentirai sans doute une envie quasi-irrépressible de les assassiner avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire du mal à qui que ce soit mais je saurai résister. Cependant, j'ignore complètement ce que je ressentirai en croisant, même de loin, les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux que l'on a longtemps regrettés et d'autres que j'aurais connus et appréciés. Comment allais-je réagir face à mon ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin ? Face à Sirius Black ? Ou encore devant les parents d'Harry ? Mais pire que tout, saurais-je rester impassible face à _Peter Pettigrow _? Écrire son nom m'est, déjà, une véritable torture.

Ceci étant, je ne perds pas non plus espoir de trouver une solution pour retourner dans le futur avant que la rentrée ne survienne. Dumbledore semble croire que cela sera très difficile mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici, même si cela signifie rester en vie. Car je ne doute pas de ce qui m'attend en retournant en 2005. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé et tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun endroit où je pourrais me réfugier. Et pourquoi faire ?

Si je dois vraiment considérer les choses telles que je les ai laissées en disparaissant, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir y retourner. Il n'y a plus aucune chance pour moi ou pour quiconque de l'emporter à présent que la résistance a été entièrement défaite. Car celle-ci est définitivement tombée et par ma seule faute.

Qui vais-je retrouver ? Aux souvenirs qu'il me reste de ma dernière journée dans le futur, mon présent passé, personne ne doit avoir survécu. Je me rappelle avoir vu tomber Luna juste après qu'elle nous ait crié de fuir. Sa présence au centre du campement ennemi, que nous avions trouvé désert, est déjà le signe que le guet est tombé. Neville et Seamus ont ainsi dû périr en essayant de protéger nos arrières. Comme nous ne pouvions plus revenir sur nos pas, Remus, Ginny et moi avions poursuivi notre chemin au grand galop dans le dédale de tentes et d'arbres. Nos déplacements étaient périlleux car il nous fallait éviter les sorts que l'on nous jetait de tout côté, assommer les sorciers qui surgissaient subitement des tentes, et éviter les racines sournoises qui n'attendaient plus que l'on trébuche dessus. Combien de temps avions-nous couru ainsi ? Je ne saurais le dire mais cela m'avait semblé durer une éternité.

Nous étions alors arrivés dans un vaste emplacement, comme une sorte de grande place, complètement dénudée d'arbres et de tentes et au centre de laquelle se trouvait un feu allumé. Hésitant sur la direction à prendre, nous avions ralenti mais seulement pour nous retrouver face à cinq Mangemorts encapuchonnés sous leur cape noire et lugubre. Aussitôt, nous nous sommes jetés derrière les premiers arbres que l'on a trouvé pour nous protéger de leurs sorts. Au même moment, Remus s'est jeté littéralement entre un sort et Ginny et nous le vîmes s'effondrer à terre, inerte, mort. Son corps a rebondi sur le sol dans un bruit mou qui me donna envie de vomir mais la voix de mon amie me ramena à la réalité et tout comme elle, je repris ma course folle à travers la dense forêt dans laquelle nous nous trouvions alors. Ce qui arriva ensuite me revient de façon floue. En courant, je ne percevais plus que des cris de frustration et Ginny qui répétait _« Vite ! Vite ! _» à quelque distance de moi. J'accélérai mon pas, soudain prise de panique, et hurlai : « _Au repaire ! _» avant de transplaner.

Je réapparus ensuite dans une sombre forêt qui, tout en étant étrangement familière, m'inquiétait par son silence. Cependant, je ne m'en souciai pas car notre repaire se trouvait précisément dans ce genre de forêt. Nous choisissions toujours des endroits dangereux, reculés, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Je ralentis donc mon pas et me mis à fouiller les lieux du regard, m'attendant à voir apparaître d'un instant à l'autre une touffe rousse. Mais Ginny n'arriva jamais. De mon côté, je commençai à avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'endroit où je me trouvai. J'avais beau marcher vers ce qui me semblait être le lieu de notre repaire, celui-ci n'apparaissait toujours pas. J'aurais pu essayer de transplaner à nouveau mais la curiosité me poussait à continuer mon chemin.

Je marchai longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt et ce fut pour découvrir avec stupéfaction l'ombre immense de Poudlard me faire face. Le mot « ombre » est très bien choisi car Poudlard n'avait... n'a... n'aura alors plus rien du somptueux château que tous avaient décris comme imprenable. L'école n'était... n'est... ne sera plus que ruine et désolation. Aucune de ses façades n'a été épargnée si bien qu'il ne reste plus qu'une moitié de la tour de Serdaigle à tenir debout. Le reste a été entièrement et minutieusement détruit comme s'il avait absolument fallu que tout s'effondre. Cette vue, plus que toute autre, eut raison de moi et je me suis écroulée sur l'herbe, abattue.

J'ai tellement pleuré et hurlé de désespoir que ma tête me faisait mal et que mon corps, engourdi par la longue course et mes blessures, n'arrivait plus à me soutenir. Après un très long moment, alors que la nuit était tombée sur moi et l'immense château, je me suis relevée très doucement, tremblante et fatiguée, sans plus de volonté, et je me mis à observer autour de moi, me demandant ce que j'allais faire. Je me dis d'abord qu'il me fallait m'assurer que Ginny au moins avait survécu mais un nouvel élan d'abattement me fit abandonner l'idée. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quiconque ait pu s'enfuir. Mon plan avait été préparé en connaissance de cause : il n'y aurait pas d'issue de secours. Ce devait être la victoire ou la défaite la plus totale.

oOo

Plus j'y pense aujourd'hui et plus il me paraît évident qu'un tel plan né du désespoir était voué à l'échec C'était un horrible plan, conçu par quelqu'un qui avait baissé les bras et qui se bornait à ne pas le voir. Forcément, nous allions tous y laisser nos vies. Mais alors, pourquoi, _pourquoi_, a-t-il fallu que je survive ? _Moi_, qui ai mené tous les gens que j'aimais à la mort certaine ! _Moi_, il a fallu que j'en ressorte vivante. Cette deuxième chance – ainsi l'appelle Dumbledore – ne m'est pas destinée. On s'est trompé de destinataire. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais du vivre !

Mais ai-je seulement le choix ? Non. Pas plus que je n'aurais dû jouir de cette opportunité, je n'ai pas le droit de la refuser.

Alors, c'est ça, ce que l'on nomme la « culpabilité du survivant » ? Celle qui m'oblige à garder en tête que je ne suis pas la bonne personne, que je n'aurais pas dû en réchapper, alors que tous ceux qui le méritaient sont morts, et pour me sauver, en plus. Et celle aussi de devoir malgré tout continuer à avancer si je ne veux pas gâcher la mort de ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. Une autre question demeure : comment me montrer digne de toutes les personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour et à cause de moi ?

oOo

Je ne garde qu'un souvenir vague et incomplet de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, après que je me sois retrouvée à Poudlard. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis arrivée là-bas, ni comment j'ai atterri ici, plus de vingt ans dans le passé. Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont des parcelles d'images que j'ai du mal à les assembler. Mais je vais quand même tenter de les résumer de façon plus ou moins logique :

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne suis pas revenue au repaire. J'aurais dû le faire, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que Ginny s'y trouvait mais je ne l'ai pas fait et, à la place, je me suis rendue dans le château. Enfin, « dans » n'est pas le terme exact. La toiture étant tombée ainsi que les portes, il m'a fallu escalader les pierres afin de me hisser jusqu'à un endroit que j'ai deviné être le hall d'entrée. On pouvait encore voir quelques restes de statues se dresser tant bien que mal au-dessus des décombres, de façon symétrique.

En face, un pan du mur tenait encore, au pied duquel se trouvaient deux gargouilles. Je m'en suis approchée et les ai attentivement observées. Ces gargouilles m'étaient familières, puisqu'à une époque, je passais (tu as raison !) devant presque tous les jours, sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Or, dans le décor apocalyptique environnant, elles étaient les seules à encore tenir debout. L'une d'elle avait perdu la moitié de son visage et son œil gauche semblait m'observer avec méchanceté. L'autre était quasiment intact, si l'on omettait l'absence de sa main droite et son aile cassée.

Je me vois les tâter minutieusement de toutes parts, comme si je cherchais quelque chose. Ce que j'espérais trouver ? Une sorte de passage secret, sans doute, car la deuxième chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir traversé un très long couloir, étroit. La pente était raide car je devais m'accrocher aux quelques trous que je trouvais sur les murs et le plafond, à une tête au-dessus de moi. Comment ai-je pu deviner que les gargouilles cachaient un tel passage ? Voilà bien une question à laquelle j'aimerais trouver la réponse.

L'image suivante dévoile une porte ronde forgée de fer déjà entrouverte et qui donne sur un nouveau long couloir. Je ne crois pas y être restée très longtemps mais j'ai quand même pu remarquer au-dessus de la porte quelques phrases écrites dans un langage qui devait être des Runes. Hélas, n'ayant jamais suivi ce cours, je n'aurais jamais pu en déchiffrer le moindre signe. Sans m'en soucier d'avantage, j'ai continué mon chemin dans le couloir au bout duquel un large trou laissait filtrer d'étranges lumières. Ou plus exactement, on aurait dit des filaments de couleurs arc-en-ciel, magnifiques. Je crois avoir ressenti une peur grandissante au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais car je me vois hésiter tout du long et résister à la tentation de repartir en courant – ce que j'aurais du faire, à vrai dire.

Par la suite, je me souviens être entrée dans une immense pièce, bien plus grande et plus haute que la Grande Salle et illuminée de ces filaments colorés qui voguaient librement à travers la pièce, rebondissant contre les murs pour plonger dans un gigantesque cristal qui ornait le centre de ce qui semblait être une cavité naturelle, comme une antre au-dessous de la terre. J'avais du mal à regarder cette grande pierre multicolore tant la lumière était aveuglante. Mais je me rappelle que l'intérieur semblait composer d'infimes particules qui se mouvaient aléatoirement dans une danse hypnotique. En y repensant, j'ai les poils de mes bras qui s'hérissent : plus encore que la peur, je crois surtout avoir ressenti un terrible sentiment d'oppression chaque fois qu'un des filaments s'approchaient de moi d'un peu trop près. Je finis par comprendre, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, qu'il s'agissait de magie. D'une magie pure et libre telle que je n'en avais jamais vue auparavant. C'était un spectacle incroyable et terriblement angoissant. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, comme si l'air venait à me manquer. Malgré tout, poussée par la curiosité, je me suis approchée du cristal pour mieux le contempler. J'avais une envie irrépressible de le toucher, de caresser sa surface limpide et vérifier que tout cela était bien réel.

Mes mouvements étaient difficiles et douloureux, mais, malgré tout, je suis parvenue jusqu'au centre et face au cristal, je me suis soudain arrêtée. La surface agissait comme un miroir mais le visage qui me fit face n'était pas le mien. C'était celui d'Harry.

Et après, tout devient noir...

oOo

**_20 Août 1978_**

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire puisse être aussi difficile. Et douloureux. Hier soir, j'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma dernière phrase que je suis tombée de fatigue et me suis endormie à même le canapé. Et je viens de me réveiller avec une douleur au coude que j'ai malencontreusement dû coincer sous moi, par je ne sais quelle pirouette nocturne.

D'ailleurs, je remarque que mon premier réflexe a été de trouver ce journal. Réveillée en sursaut, j'ai tout de suite cherché à le repérer, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Je l'ai trouvé sagement posé sur la table basse, la plume et l'encrier posé juste à côté. À voir le tas de vêtements propres qui m'attend sur le fauteuil, je dois ce rangement minutieux aux Elfes de Maison de Poudlard qui, une fois de plus, ont été d'une discrétion effrayante. Après avoir passé quelques années à ne fermer qu'un œil la nuit et à guetter le moindre son, la moindre chaleur humaine (ou non), savoir que des simples Elfes de Maison sont capables de s'agiter autour de moi sans même que je ne me réveille est un peu inquiétant. Même si en vingt-et-une année de vie, je n'ai jamais pu les surprendre.

J'ai évoqué les vêtements et ça me fait penser qu'il va absolument me falloir m'acheter quelques affaires, au moins assez pour tenir une semaine. Après tout, j'ignore combien de temps il me faudra rester ici et je ne vais pas éternellement m'habiller avec les affaires oubliées des élèves. Non seulement ils ne sont pas à ma taille mais en plus leurs motifs et leurs couleurs sont très loin de me convenir. Je ne suis pas très difficile question vestimentaire – et ce n'est pas qu'une question de goût ou d'exigence superficielle – mais porter une chemise rose avec des têtes de cochon sur un pantacourt bleu-turquoise clair a de quoi me faire grincer des dents. Autant dire qu'avec mes cheveux désordonnés et découpés à la tronçonneuse (c'est ce qu'ils paraissent, bien sûr je ne les ai pas coupés avec une de ces machines moldues), mon visage barré de cicatrices et ces vêtements au goût dépassé et enfantin, je dois avoir une drôle d'allure.

oOo

Dumbledore et moi n'allons vraiment pas nous entendre. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon âge, à ce que j'ai vécu, et surtout ce que j'ai vécu après sa mort, mais le directeur ne m'impressionne plus du tout. Bien sûr, je lui dois encore le respect que l'on doit à son aîné, à un mentor ou à un directeur d'école. Mais je suis loin d'être aussi admirative qu'auparavant, je ne me sens pas « petite » face à lui. Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais bu ses paroles, je l'aurais écouté et lui aurais obéi sans même songer à le contredire, mais c'est différent aujourd'hui. Son calme inébranlable, sa façon légère de parler de ma situation – qui, elle, ne l'est pas – m'irrite profondément.

Certes, je ne lui ai rien dit du futur – ou si peu, car j'ai quand même dû lui confier qui j'étais et d'où je venais – et, dans un sens, je comprends pourquoi il ne souhaite pas que j'en parle. Cela pourrait chambouler l'avenir et créer un chaos sans précédent, je le conçois tout à fait. Mais toute personne normalement constituée aurait été alertée par tous les indices que j'ai, sans le vouloir, donnés sur l'état du futur. Il a suffi à Pomfresh de voir ma réaction quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois pour le comprendre ! Alors pourquoi Dumbledore ne semble-t-il pas s'en faire ou si peu ?

Cela me rend furieuse !

« Vous désirez donc vous procurer quelques affaires, répète-t-il en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est évident. Vous aurez en effet besoin de vêtements de rechange et je conçois que ceux-ci ne soient pas de votre convenance... »

Son regard s'arrête un instant sur ma chemise et ses cochons et son visage s'illumine de son petit sourire amusé qui m'agace terriblement...

« Je vais vous donner de quoi vous acheter le nécessaire...

- Je vous en remercie ! dis-je d'une voix que je veux la plus aimable possible. Je ne prendrai pas grand-chose, juste le principal, au moins pour quelques jours...

- Quelques jours ? s'étonne-t-il en levant les sourcils. Miss Brocque, je crois bien que vous resterez plus longtemps que cela.

- J'espère pouvoir trouver une solution avant la rentrée scolaire, je lui avoue.

- Bien entendu, s'il m'était possible de vous renvoyer dans votre temps dès aujourd'hui, je le ferai. »

Il acquiesce, comme pour renforcer ses propres paroles.

« Seulement, je suis encore loin d'avoir une solution à vous proposer. Il me faut d'abord comprendre la source du problème avant de pouvoir le résoudre. Je dois encore faire des recherches sur ce cristal dont vous m'avez parlé. De votre côté, si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit d'autre...

- Professeur, je vous ai déjà raconté à plusieurs reprises ce dont je me souviens ! je le coupe d'un ton plaintif. C'est sûrement une source de magie pure qui se trouve à même l'école.

- J'ai bien pris en note tout ce que vous m'avez confié, veut-il me rassurer – vainement néanmoins. Et nous sommes toujours à la recherche de cette fameuse source de magie. J'ai envoyé des fantômes à l'endroit que vous m'avez indiqué mais ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre que les renforcements souterrains de l'école...

- Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé ! »

Tout en m'exclamant, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un songe, peut-être la raison en est tout autre ! Je n'ai toujours pas écarté l'idée d'un piège. Mais je ne vois pas où cette illusion, si c'en est une, est sensée me mener ni ce qu'ils – les Mangemorts, sans aucun doute – attendent de moi. A cette époque, je n'étais même pas encore née !

« Je comprends votre désarroi, reprend Dumbledore avec douceur. Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour que votre séjour parmi nous soit le plus court. En attendant, vous allez devoir vous habituer à vivre parmi nous et il faut vous y préparer dès à présent.

- Mais ne pourrais-je pas plutôt prendre un appartement, même à Pré-Au-Lard ? je lui demande, perturbée à l'idée de rester à l'école. Je ne vous coûterai pas un sous. J'aurais sans doute besoin d'un petit prêt au début mais je saurais vous rembourser aussitôt que j'aurais trouvé un travail.

- J'en suis persuadé, acquiesce-t-il tranquillement. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter Poudlard, même pour vous installer à Pré-Au-Lard. Ici, il m'est plus facile de vous aider. »

M'aider ou me surveiller, je me demande où se trouve la différence... Sans doute s'inquiète-t-il que je ne tente quoi que ce soit une fois hors de sa portée. Il ne se rend absolument pas compte que c'est justement ici, à portée de tous ceux que je hais le plus, que je suis la plus dangereuse !

« Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! je proteste. Je suis déjà majeure et j'ai quitté Poudlard il y a longtemps. Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe ? Je ne supporterai pas de tourner en rond...

- Et vous n'aurez pas à le faire, m'affirme le directeur. J'ai eu l'idée, comme vous m'avez confié avoir interrompu vos études… »

Je sursaute et m'étrangle en silence au mot _interrompu_ si mal choisi...

« … que vous pourriez peut-être reprendre vos études là où vous les avez arrêtées. »

J'ai soudain très envie de tirer ma baguette de ma poche et de la lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Surtout quand je vois ce sourire satisfait comme si son idée était tout simplement géniale. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir comprendre ces sorciers désabusés qui le traitent de vieux fou. Cet homme est peut-être un incroyable sorcier, il n'en est pas moins un peu timbré. Je viens du futur, qui plus est d'un futur désastreux, où il n'y a plus aucun espoir (ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre ou même percevoir, pressentir !), et lui me propose de passer les prochaines semaines – si ce n'est mois ! – en compagnie de ceux qui ont œuvré à faire de ma vie un enfer.

« Professeur, j'articule lentement pour camoufler la colère qui me gagne. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'affectionne Poudlard, ce n'est pas la question... » Et de bien des façons ! « Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais vivre ici. Il y a trop de souvenirs, d'émotion, trop de... »

Je m'arrête dans un étranglement et suis forcée de tourner la tête pour camoufler mes larmes. Pendant toutes ces années, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, pas une fois je n'ai pleuré. Sans doute parce que je n'en ai jamais eu le temps, puisque nous étions sans cesse en mouvement. Mais depuis que j'ai revu Poudlard, que je me trouve ici dans ce lieu calme et en paix, c'est comme si toutes les larmes que j'ai contenues veulent soudain sortir, s'échapper de ma poitrine en gros sanglots, me donnant l'air d'une fontaine ambulante.

Un rien me chamboule ce matin déjà, en relisant les notes de la veille, j'ai pleuré mais il faut croire que cela n'a pas suffi et me voilà qui pleurniche à présent devant Dumbledore ! Par chance, celui-ci a suffisamment de tact pour ne pas réagir. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, c'est sûr, je craquerai pour de bon... Une fois calmée, j'accepte le mouchoir qu'il me tend et reprend, la voix encore un peu tremblante :

« Si je reste ici, j'ignore si je serais capable de me contrôler. Côtoyer les personnes qui m'ont fait autant de mal... Non professeur, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'est un instant illuminé. Il ouvre la bouche, comme s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose puis la referme et plonge dans ses pensées.

« Cela ne sera pas facile, reprend-t-il, pensif. Mais êtes-vous sure que ce sera différent en dehors de Poudlard ? Comment croyez-vous réagir quand vous lirez les nouvelles dans les journaux le matin ? Quand vous écouterez vos collègues ou clients en discuter avec une ignorance désinvolte ? Quand vous croiserez un de ceux qui vous aura meurtri ? »

Sa remarque me prend au dépourvu. Tout en appréhendant l'idée de rester à Poudlard, je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi à ce que je ferais une fois hors du château. Bien sûr, trouver un appartement et un travail va de soi mais une fois cela fait, j'ignore comment je vivrai mon intégration dans ce nouveau monde. En lisant les journaux, en écoutant les autres parler, je ne sais pas si je saurais contenir la colère qui gronde en moi depuis mon réveil. Tout m'irrite, m'énerve, me fait bouillir d'une rage difficilement contenue. Est-ce que je saurais me tenir ?

« Ici, vous êtes au moins dans un environnement connu, familier, et même si la tentation d'agir sera tout aussi grande, vous ne serez pas non plus seule. Le professeur McGonagall, Pomfresh et moi-même vous servirons, si ce n'est de gardiens, » Ou de garde-fous, je pense amèrement. « au moins de soutien.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler, je réplique. Alors, cela revient au même...

- Au contraire, dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu, bien qu'en effet, il vous est interdit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit de l'avenir, vous trouverez ici compassion et entraide, cela peut faire _toute_ la différence. »

Comme je ne réponds rien et que l'heure tourne, Dumbledore me demande d'y réfléchir et de lui donner ma décision aussi vite que possible. « Dans tous les cas, il faudra s'occuper de vous donner des papiers » tient-il à préciser. Je lui promets de faire au plus vite et quitte son bureau en direction des cuisines, chargée d'une bourse confortable, suffisante en tout cas pour m'acheter une malle entière de vêtements.

oOo

Après manger, il me faut aller retrouver le gardien des clés qui doit me conduire jusqu'au village sorcier. Bien que je sache parfaitement où il se situe, il me faut ouvrir le grand portail délimitant le domaine. J'ai préféré taire le fait que je connaissais d'autres moyens de me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, cela pourrait toujours me servir plus tard.

Mais revoir Hagrid... Ce sera sans doute la bonne occasion de me tester car il va m'en falloir du courage pour oser le rencontrer ! C'est étrange de constater que même si j'ai rêvé pendant des années le retrouver, maintenant que je m'apprête à le revoir, je ne sais plus si je suis excitée ou terriblement angoissée. On pense ressentir une joie immense, un empressement sans pareil, or je ne ressens rien ni de cette joie, ni de cette hâte.

Je ne vais pas me précipiter hors du château, traverser hâtivement le parc, escalader les deux marches et frapper à sa porte tout aussitôt pour en voir sortir le visage chaleureux, gentil et surtout vivant d'Hagrid. Ce que j'éprouve en réalité ? Une trouille sans précédent qui me fige sur place en cuisine et me fait soudain adorer ce carnet, seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour traîner encore ici.

Retrouver Hagrid, c'est comme retrouver un peu de ce qui me manque tant, mais sans le reste. Et bien que revoir Pomfresh et Dumbledore m'a rempli le cœur d'un sentiment de retrouvailles, cela n'a fait qu'exacerber l'absence de tous les autres. Exactement comme le château, tout est là, les tableaux, les murs, les statues, gargouilles, armures, sauf l'essentiel, le plus important. Mes amis, ma famille... Leur absence rend Poudlard terriblement vide, comme incomplet. D'apparence, l'école est telle qu'elle le sera toujours, mais je ne me sens pas chez moi.

Habillée d'une veste légère, je quitte enfin l'enceinte du château. Dehors, le soleil illumine le parc et la cime des arbres, rendant la Forêt interdite moins sombre et inquiétante. Dans le ciel, aucun nuage à l'horizon, si bien que je regrette quelque peu d'avoir pris la peine de me couvrir. Bien qu'il fasse particulièrement chaud, l'intérieur du château a conservé la fraîcheur – et parfois même la froideur – de l'hiver, sans compter l'absence de chaleur humaine du fait des vacances.

En marchant, je m'efforce de ne pas penser à la destination de mes pas. A la place, je me contente d'observer aux alentours et de profiter de la beauté du paysage. A chaque fois que Ginny me proposait de venir passer mes étés au Terrier, je refusais car j'aimais trop Poudlard à cette époque de l'année. Bien sûr, mes amis me manquaient et je finissais toujours par demander l'autorisation d'aller chez les Weasley quelques jours, profitant qu'un professeur partait en vacances pour me faire accompagnée. Mais je préférais savourer l'été sur l'herbe chaude du parc, munie d'un livre, de quelques feuilles de dessin et parfois même de mes devoirs. J'aimais aussi tremper mes pieds dans l'eau du lac, juste assez fraîche à cette époque de l'année et narguer le calmar géant qui, en été, aimait se laisser flotter à la surface pour se dorer au soleil. La Forêt Interdite a également l'air plus accueillante et sympathique mais ceci est un leurre car l'été agite d'une curieuse façon ses habitants.

Plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité, j'atteins le haut de la colline au bas de laquelle se trouve la fameuse cabane où loge le gardien des clés. Je descends la courte pente en jetant un coup d'œil au stade de Quidditch qui se dresse au loin à ma droite et au-dessus duquel l'on peut apercevoir les trois anneaux servants de buts. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ce sport, trop en hauteur pour moi. Voir les joueurs voltiger dangereusement au-dessus de ma tête me donne des nausées, je ne tolère pas de les regarder très longtemps. Sans compter les tribunes qui sont elles-mêmes surélevées à dix mètres du sol, de quoi me faire trembler de tous mes membres. Même quand les frères jumeaux ont voulu me faire regarder un des enregistrements fait sur les lunettes multifonctions ensorcelées de Jordan, j'ai vomi au premier looping... D'ailleurs, les leçons de vol en première année avaient été un véritable enfer, si bien que le professeur Bibine, désespérée par mon attitude, m'a déclarée inapte à sa matière et a prodigué une interdiction de vol pour toutes mes années d'étude – à ma plus grande joie.

Tout à ma réflexion sur le Quidditch, je traverse le reste de la distance sans m'en apercevoir et me voilà à présent devant la porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration ainsi que tout mon courage, je frappe à la porte trois coups secs. Un grognement retentit mais pas l'ombre de la voix d'Hagrid. Sans réfléchir, je décide d'entrer l'attendre à l'intérieur. C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis si longtemps que, pendant un instant, j'oublie que le demi-géant ne me connaît pas encore et qu'il trouverait peut-être bizarre de me voir prendre ainsi mes aises.

Je découvre à l'intérieur quasiment la même cabane que dans mes souvenirs, à l'exception de quelques détails, comme la table centrale qui me semble curieusement ancienne et usée alors que ma mémoire me la rappelle bien plus robuste. Cela aurait dû être le contraire mais je décide de ne pas m'y attarder trop longtemps car voilà qu'une forme volumineuse se jette sur moi.

De quelques mouvements habiles, et surtout habitués, je repousse le gros chien noir qui se met soudain à grogner. Malgré sa taille et ses airs revêches, je connais son caractère et ce n'est pas quelques raclements de gorge qui vont m'impressionner. A la place, je décide de l'imiter et me met à grogner à mon tour, cherchant au plus profond de moi les sons les plus graves. Aussitôt, le chien recule, gémissant, tête basse et queue entre les pattes. Il faut dire que Crockdur ne porte pas bien son nom ! Amusée et ravie à la fois de le retrouver, je me penche et lui tend la main pour qu'il la renifle et s'accoutume à mon odeur.

« Là, là, je ne te veux pas de mal, lui dis-je pour le rassurer. Je plaisantais, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Bien que chétif, Crockdur finit par se laisser amadouer par le timbre de ma voix, s'approche, me renifle et me gratifie d'un coup de langue bien baveux. Je sais bien que normalement, je devrais être plus proche de la nature et ne pas parler ainsi avec eux, comme s'ils n'étaient que des bêtes stupides et inférieurs. Mais contrairement à la plupart de mon espèce, j'ai été éduquée par les Hommes, des sorciers, et ma façon d'être s'est en partie calquée sur eux. Le chien ne semble cependant pas s'en formaliser et il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, réclamant maintes caresses et grattouilles, à croire qu'Hagrid ne lui en prodigue jamais (ce qui est impossible !).

« Oh mais je vois que vous avez déjà sympathisé ! » affirme soudain une voix forte d'où on peut entendre un sourire.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agit du gardien des clés. D'ailleurs, je reste quelques secondes immobile, un peu prise de court, puis finis par lentement me relever, prendre le temps de m'épousseter le pantalon avant d'enfin lui faire face. Le choc est encore plus dur que je le pensais. Hagrid est tel que je l'imaginais : pareil à lui-même, en un peu plus jeune. Son visage n'a... ne va (fichu paradoxe temporel !) que peu changé/er : il porte la même barbe noire et broussailleuse où je devine un sourire avenant et ses yeux pétillent de vie et de joie sereine. Seules quelques rides différencient ce jeune demi-géant de celui que j'ai connu. Autant dire que cela ne me facilite pas la tâche, et même si j'ai la gorge sèche et le cœur qui bat douloureusement vite, je parviens à maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui me gagne et à ne pas pleurer.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon enfance, qu'il a inondé de ses souvenirs, de son regard bienveillant, de sa voix chantante et forte quand il me racontait des histoires enchantées de dragons et de licornes, de chiens à trois têtes et de chevaux ailés. Je me revois trainant dans ses pattes, le suivant partout où il allait, si bien qu'il devait faire appel à McGonagall pour m'occuper quand il devait se rendre à Londres ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Et puis, je l'aidais à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé tandis qu'il préparait ses succulents biscuits – que, pour ma part, je n'ai jamais trouvé durs comme de la pierre – pour le goûter. Souvent, le ventre bien rempli et la tête chargée de rêves, je m'assoupissais sur la chaise ou sur son lit pour ne me réveiller qu'à l'heure du dîner, une couverture soigneusement posée sur moi. Plus tard, en grandissant, je venais toujours le voir pour discuter de mes journées et de mes problèmes d'adolescente. Je l'entends rire doucement et avec un peu de nostalgie quand je lui confiais les tribulations de ma vie amoureuse et je le vois encore soudain se mettre à paniquer en se rendant compte que je lui demandais en fait conseil, lui le vieux bon célibataire d'un certain âge (je dis « certain » mais je n'ai jamais su quel âge il avait).

En me découvrant, je le vois avoir un petit sursaut d'étonnement avant de cligner trois fois des yeux et de se reprendre. Ce regard, un peu décontenancé et intrigué, je le connais bien pour l'avoir vu de maintes fois auparavant. Mais Hagrid, au moins, n'a ni l'air d'être effrayé ou dégoûté. En réalité, je suis si accaparée par le fait de le voir en vie que le reste ne compte pas et quand il se remet à parler, c'est à mon tour de sursauter.

« Je me présente ! s'exclame-t-il un peu trop fort, sans doute pour chasser son malaise. Je suis...

- Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés » je le coupe sans réfléchir, nous prenant de court tous les deux.

Il me regarde étonné et je me mets à rougir devant ma bêtise.

« Dumbledore m'a dit qui vous étiez... » ajoutai-je un peu moins vivement et de la façon la plus courtoise possible.

Ce qui est assez difficile car couper ainsi quelqu'un est de toute façon grossier et ma justification, en fait, ne fait qu'empirer cette impression.

Malgré tout, Hagrid ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Il a toujours été trop peu regardant sur les formes, malheureusement. Cela m'a toujours fait de la peine de voir à quel point il refuse de se défendre et que face aux irrespects répétitifs de certains sorciers – qui le regardent de haut, lui, le « pauvre jardinier », comme il l'appelle – alors qu'il lèverait tout de suite la voix si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à Dumbledore, aux professeurs ou même à moi. Combien de fois m'a-t-il défendu face aux plus grands ?

« Quant à moi, je suis...

- Annah, me coupe-t-il à son tour, mais bien moins brusquement que je ne l'avais fait et avec un sourire amusé, Dumbledore m'a également parlé de vous. »

Sa petite remarque dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie parvient à alléger un instant l'atmosphère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en sourire, retrouvant avec plaisir, bien qu'avec nostalgie aussi, cette facette de sa personnalité qui m'a tant manquée.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Annah ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous ouvrir les portes du portail. Nous ferons mieux d'y aller maintenant si vous ne souhaitez pas rentrer trop tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais assez bien... » Fort heureusement, je parviens à m'arrêter à temps et, me raclant la gorge, je reprends : « Je veux dire, je sais déjà ce que je souhaite acheter. Cela ne prendra donc pas très longtemps. »

Hagrid ne sourcille pas, sa confiance a toujours été relativement facile à endormir. Sans plus tarder, il m'invite à quitter sa cabane pour nous diriger vers le portail. Les grands pas du demi-géant m'obligent à presser mon allure mais, l'habitude faisant, je n'ai aucun mal à le suivre. En chemin, il tente plusieurs fois d'en apprendre plus sur moi et je dois m'efforcer de rester extrêmement évasive et de détourner aussitôt la conversation sur lui, l'interrogeant sur l'école et sur son propre travail.

« Professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que vous ferez vos études ici, me dit-il, à ma plus grande perplexité. Vous vous plairez sûrement ici, je m'en porte garant ! »

Foutu directeur !, je maugrée avec colère. Me voyant soudain sombre, Hagrid s'inquiète. « Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous a contrarié...? »

Ce à quoi je suis obligée de m'empresser de le rassurer. Il n'a rien dit de mal, j'ai juste pensé à quelque chose de fâcheux. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Dumbledore est prêt à tout pour influencer ma décision. Et parler à Hagrid... Quel coup bas ! Bien que cela m'étonne qu'il ait pu deviner qu'Hagrid serait le plus à même de me faire changer d'avis – non pas que j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit, je dois y réfléchir encore. Mais le gardien des clés a toujours su briser mes barrières par sa gentillesse spontanée et son cœur sans limite. Dumbledore, je ne sais comment, a dû le deviner. Maudit sorcier !

Nous arrivons alors à un large sentier au bout duquel s'élance vers le ciel un portail si immense et d'apparence si lourde qu'on pourrait croire impossible à ouvrir, à moins de recourir à la force d'éléphants. Loin de s'en soucier, Hagrid retire de sa poche un énorme trousseau de clés dont il en retire cinq en or et les places dans les cinq serrures selon un ordre bien précis qui, curieusement, refuse de s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne se contente pas de les placer de droite à gauche ou de gauche à droite comme on l'aurait fait normalement. Il doit les déposer selon un agencement déterminé et qui change selon l'humeur du portail. Je me suis toujours demandée comment Hagrid sait quelle clé placer en premier et où mais le demi-géant n'a jamais voulu vraiment m'expliquer, répliquant en riant : « Ce sont elles qui me le disent ! »

Je laisse Hagrid me désigner la boutique de prêt-à-porter et l'abandonne à l'entrée du village, non sans prendre le temps d'abord de le remercier. A Gaichiffon, je trouve un ensemble de couleurs arc-en-ciel et vives qui n'est pas à mon goût. Ce n'est pas faute de la vendeuse de tenter de m'amadouer avec quelques uns de ses « préférés », beaucoup trop excentriques pour moi. A la place, je choisis tout ce qui est de couleurs unies et sobres, les plus classiques qui soient, au grand dam de la gérante qui me les emballe les lèvres pincées et le regard hautain. Pendant une heure, je jongle entre les quelques magasins présents et les dépèce de tout ce qu'ils ont de plus simples, généralement de couleurs sombres ou très discrètes. Plus que tout, je tiens à me fondre dans la masse et ce n'est pas des cochons roses et un pantalon bleu-turquoise clair qui vont m'y aider.

Une fois les bras chargés de sacs contenant tout le nécessaire, je me dirige vers la place centrale. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, j'aimerais m'arrêter au bar des Trois Balais et me rafraîchir la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je découvre un lieu un peu différent que dans mes souvenirs. Bien sûr, la pièce ne change foncièrement pas, le bar se situe toujours à l'entrée du pub. Cependant, le reste de la décoration et de l'ameublement a changé. Pas son propriétaire dont l'âge n'a...ne va pas changé/er à sa beauté. Je dois avouer éprouver un certain soulagement à découvrir un endroit où je peux poser mon regard sans en reconnaître le moindre de ses détails. Je pose mes affaires au pied de la haute chaise face au bar, m'installe et commande un Whisky Pur Feu. La barman, qui ne porte pas encore d'alliance, se tourne vers moi et me jauge du regard. A l'expression des autres clients, je constate que mes cicatrices ont encore le même succès.

« Du Whisky Pur Feu, répète Melle Rosmerta. A cette heure-ci, vous êtes sûre ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois deux hommes se pencher pour marmonner entre eux. Bien qu'ils pensent être discrets, leurs voix portent bien plus loin qu'ils ne le pensent et je vois même Rosmerta leur jeter un regard en biais. Ils se tournent une nouvelle fois vers moi et je les regarde cette fois droit dans leurs yeux. Ils détournent aussitôt la tête.

« Alors ? me fait la barman une fois que les deux curieux se sont concentrés sur leur verre, un peu contrariés de s'être faits prendre sur le fait.

- Alors, je vous ai dit que je voulais du Whisky Pur Feu, je lui répond, cinglante. J'ai eu une rude... non, _de_ rudes journées et j'ai soif. Servez-moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Je n'ai jamais aimé la barman, comme la plupart des filles, à vrai dire, et son regard appuyé ainsi que l'attitude des autres clients, suspicieux et critiques, a le don de m'irriter.

« Merci, je rajoute néanmoins froidement pour couper court à toute autre protestation.

- Très bien » lâche-t-elle, lèvres pincées. Elle s'éloigne un instant chercher une bouteille neuve et un verre. Elle me coule un nouveau regard avant de remarquer : « Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici.

- Vous m'avez peut-être ratée, je lui dis négligemment en attrapant le verre qu'elle a fait glisser vers moi.

- Cela m'étonnerait, intervient un des curieux du bar en se tournant définitivement vers moi et sans plus se gêner pour me mirer de bas en haut. Rosmerta connaît tout le monde ici, même ceux qui ne sont que de passage. Elle enregistre chaque visage qu'elle croise.

- Soit, je concède avec irritation, n'appréciant pas son intervention (on ne peut pas me laisser boire ma boisson en paix ?). Mais là encore, peut-être m'avez-vous ratée. »

Le client, un gros bonhomme aux joues grasses et tombantes, s'indigne, rouspète, mais je ne lui porte plus aucune attention. Je sens toujours les yeux de Rosmerta qui m'étudient, me jugent, et je m'efforce de ne pas le remarquer en avalant une grande rasade d'alcool. Je ferme les yeux le temps que l'aigreur de la boisson passe au fond de ma gorge. La première gorgée est toujours difficile à avaler.

« Vous buvez souvent du Whisky Pur Feu dans la journée ? »

Je soupire, lui jette un regard courroucé. Elle ne sourcille pas et, s'essuyant les mains, me toise avec obstination.

« Cela peut arriver, je lui réponds avec humeur. Cela aide, parfois, à faire passer des choses plus facilement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est donc si dur à avaler ? me demande-t-elle.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

J'ai posé la question avant même d'y réfléchir et toujours dans la même lancée, je la regarde fixement des yeux. Elle lève un sourcil, s'étonne avant de me répondre. Un sourire méchant se glisse sur mes lèvres tandis que je lui dis : « C'est justement ça qui est dur. »

oOo

Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû la provoquer ainsi. C'est justement ce genre de paroles inconsidérées que Dumbledore chercher à éviter. Attirer ainsi l'attention sur moi, c'est tout simplement stupide de ma part. Je peux déjà dire adieu à ma tranquillité à Pré-Au-Lard. Rosmerta et les autres buveurs n'hésiteront certainement pas à rapporter cette étrange discussion en donnant beaucoup de détails, certains un peu plus étoffés que d'autres.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Je sentais leurs regards appuyés sur moi, j'entendais leurs paroles, leur jugement, mais aussi leur débat sur le bien-fondé des actes des Mangemorts (oui, ils parlaient bien de « bien-fondé »). Et cela m'a énervé. Comme je ne pouvais décemment pas m'en prendre directement à eux (j'aurais certainement sorti ma baguette et ça aurait été bien pis), je me suis défoulée sur la barman dont la seule faute, en vérité, est d'avoir été trop curieuse et insistante.

En plus, mon attitude inconsidérée était dangereuse. Bien sûr, Rosmerta ne s'est pas contentée de ma réponse et a bien tenté de me soutirer des explications. Mais j'ai refusé d'en dire plus et me suis hâtée d'avaler le reste de mon verre, de sortir quelques pièces et de quitter l'endroit en lui glissant un simple : « Gardez la monnaie ! »

Après ça, je n'ai pas traîné et, traversant le village en sens inverse, l'ai quitté pour retourner à Poudlard. Au portail, j'ai retrouvé Hagrid qui m'attendait. Il m'a fait entrer puis a refermé le portail après nous. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait attendu longtemps, il m'a répondu qu'il venait juste d'arriver, que c'était un pur hasard. Je ne l'ai pas cru.

Je ne suis pas restée avec lui très longtemps et ai tout de suite pris congé en prétextant vouloir déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit qu'on se verrait probablement au dîner, je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je n'avais aucune intention d'aller à la Grande Salle et prendre le risque de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes connues. Ma rencontre avec le demi-géant et avec la barman m'ont amplement suffi !

A la place, je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers les cuisines. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de manger (et même pas encore d'y songer) mais boire de l'alcool, même un seul verre, m'a toujours donné une faim de loup, surtout quand cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas vraiment repue !

Et me voilà donc qui dévore de nouveaux sandwichs que les Elfes de Maison s'empressent d'entasser sur l'assiette devant moi.

Eux, au moins, je suis bien contente de les retrouver !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**

Le prochain chapitre sera le premier _interlude_ de cette histoire. Les interludes sont des chapitres généralement plus courts que celui-ci et qui consistent à un dialogue entre Annah et Melinda (que vous avez retrouvé au prologue) et qui a lieu en 1981. Annah raconte à Melinda des souvenirs de son enfance.

L'interlude sera publié le _15 Mars 2013_, comme annoncé dans le prologue. Cela peut vous paraître long mais c'est nécessaire si je veux pouvoir publier régulièrement_ La renarde et le chien_ et cette histoire !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles ! A bientôt !


	3. Interlude 1 - 1981

Bonjour à tous, à toutes !

Nous sommes le 15 Mars et, qui dit 15 du mois, dit nouveau chapitre ! Un nouveau chapitre un peu spécial car il ne s'agit plus du journal d'Annah mais d'un de ses souvenirs qu'elle relate à Melinda. Nous sommes donc en **1981** et non plus en **1978**. Ces chapitres sont appelés _interludes_ et seront plus ou moins réguliers entre les parties du journal.

Comme vous vous en doutez, Annah ne racontera pas son histoire dans son journal, cela lui aurait demandé bien trop d'effort à cette époque où toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'étrange événement qu'elle vivait et son passé très récent (la défaite cuisante des résistants contre Voldemort). Je me suis dit que des dialogues entre Melinda et elle dans un futur proche vous permettraient de combler les lacunes du journal, d'en savoir plus sur le passé d'Annah et sa personnalité.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ces interludes !

Autre chose encore (et après, je vous assure, je vous laisse tranquilles), Annah est un personnage que j'ai inventé il y a des années (j'avais 15 ans à l'époque) et cette histoire remonte d'aussi loin même si elle a bien évolué depuis. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que remontant aussi loin, elle est aussi et encore influencée par les premiers jets et Annah aura donc des aspects qui tiennent sans doute un peu de la Mary Sue tant redoutée. Bien que je ferai tout pour qu'elle s'en détache, je tiens à rappeler deux/trois choses : si dans les chapitres qui suivent, Annah a l'air bien plus puissante et forte que les personnages alentours, se rapprochant plus de la puissance des professeurs que d'une simple élève, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a déjà 21 ans et que cela fait pour elle plus de 5 ans qu'elle est en guerre contre les Mangemorts. Sa force n'est donc pas due à une puissance innée mais à la résistance qu'elle a du développer depuis et à sa nature de lycanthrope qui aide un peu. A cela s'ajoutera une autre raison mais dont je ne vous parlerai pas tout de suite - un peu de mystère, quand même ! Bref, n'hésitez donc pas à me prévenir quand vous sentez qu'Annah dérive trop vers la Mary Sue, je ferai en sorte de rectifier le tir le plus possible mais restez indulgent(e)s car elle en a déjà fait beaucoup de chemin !

**Le disclaimer d'usage** : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf, peut-être, quelques uns de mon propre cru, les lycanthropes (qui n'ont, cela dit, pas grand chose d'original), et la trame de l'histoire. Un autre disclaimer que je dois également rappeler (et ce, pour la première fois, car j'avais oublié de le faire plus tôt), Melinda n'est pas non plus de mon cru. Melinda Gordon est l'héroïne de la série télévisée _Ghost Whisperer_ que j'ai adorée et dont j'ai voulu reprendre le principe de ce que j'ai surnommé les Ghosters (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, si vous n'avez pas vu la série, vous comprendrez plus tard !).

**Spécial remerciements **: à Sunday Vanille grâce à qui vous allez lire des chapitres épurés de faute et avec moins de tournures bizarres ou d'expressions faussées dont je vous ai peut-être déjà habitué(e)s !

Et merci également à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et me commentent. Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi !

Ceci dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser tranquilles et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interlude 1  
**

_« Ils sont morts. »_

_Deux grandes silhouettes traversent la pièce et s'arrêtent devant les deux corps déchiquetés. _

_« Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, » commente l'un d'eux en se bouchant le nez dans une grimace. _

_L'autre se penche et tire sur un morceau de parchemin dépassant de la poche d'une des victimes. Laquelle ? Il aurait bien eu du mal à le savoir. Dans leur massacre, les assassins ont déchiré, rapiécé, réduit en bouilli, les victimes dont la chair et les intestins se mélangent dans un bain de sang. La feuille récupérée est devenue rouge, illisible._

_« Qu'espérais-tu trouver ? demande le premier. _

_- Des indices, réplique le second froidement. Pour savoir qui a bien pu faire ça._

_- Qui ? On le sait déjà, rétorque l'autre. Ce sont des loups-garou ! _

_- Bien sûr que non ! s'énerve-t-il. La pleine lune n'est que dans trois jours. Ce ne sont pas des loups-garou mais des créatures qui s'en rapprochent._

_- Je sais où tu veux en venir, » Il pousse un soupir exaspéré. « Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que les lycanthropes existent. C'est une fabulation !_

_- Crois ce qu'il te plaît, affirme l'autre d'un ton irrité. En attendant, il nous faut trouver la petite. _

_- La petite ? Quelle petite ?_

- _Sur la photo de famille, regarde, ils sont trois. Nous avons deux corps ici, la petite doit se trouver quelque part. »_

_Ils se relèvent, regardent autour d'eux. L'un deux s'approche de la photo et attrape le cadre pour mieux l'observer. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerve l'autre en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

_- Viens voir, lui dit-il. Je crois qu'on les connaît._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, tiens. » Il lui tend la photo. « Tu vois ?_

_- Antoine Brocque de la Volière... Qu'est-ce qu'un Brocque ferait dans une cabane pareille ?_

_- Et tu ne la reconnais pas, elle ? »_

_Il se penche plus en avant sur la photo car la femme est légèrement cachée derrière les feuilles de l'arbre à sa droite. Il fronce les sourcils, sa silhouette ne lui est pas inconnue mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer où il l'aurait déjà vue._

_« C'est Irith ! Elle était dans notre classe, à Poufsouffle !_

_- Bon sang ! s'exclame celui qui tient la photo. Mais tu as raison, c'est elle ! » _

_Tous deux se tournent vers les corps le plus grand retire son chapeau et le pose sur sa poitrine, soudain respectueux de la morte qu'il a connue._

_« Alors, c'est ici qu'elle se terrait... dit l'homme au chapeau. C'est vrai qu'on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle après Poudlard. _

_- Tout paraît plus clair à présent, dit l'autre en hochant la tête. Les deux se sont mariés dans le secret et se sont cachés ici mais les Brocques ayant eu vent de l'affaire ont envoyé des assassins faire le travail à leur place._

_- C'est plausible, mais on ne doit pas sauter sur les conclusions. Maintenant, je veux absolument retrouver la petite. _

_- Allons à l'étage ! » _

_Pendant qu'ils montent les escaliers, l'homme remet son chapeau et regarde une dernière fois les corps gisant au rez-de-chaussée. Il semble alors très triste._

_« J'aimais beaucoup Irith, dit-il soudain. Tu sais, elle m'a sauvé la vie quand nous étions à Poudlard, en sixième année. Un des Mangemorts se tenait devant moi, il allait me tuer mais elle s'est littéralement jetée sur lui et l'a renversé. Le temps qu'il se relève, elle m'avait tiré de là et on s'était enfui jusqu'au point de ralliement. Je lui devais la vie..._

_- C'était une chic fille, c'est vrai, acquiesce l'autre. Elle était assez forte, je me rappelle. Plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, en tout cas. À un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était une sorte de créature magique vivant parmi les sorciers, ça me fichait la trouille..._

_- Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, pourtant, réplique-t-il._

_- Et alors ? Les créatures magiques, moi, ça ne me plaît pas. »_

_Ils ont alors atteint l'étage et se dirigent vers la première chambre. C'est une pièce assez étroite mais contenant au moins un lit double, un miroir et un grand meuble. Sans aucun doute la chambre des parents. Vide. La seconde pièce est une autre chambre, plus petite, où ils ne trouvent qu'un petit lit et un bureau. Des jouets sont étalés au sol, en vrac, comme si on les avait laissés tomber précipitamment. Mais la chambre est vide également. Enfin, ils découvrent une petite salle de bain, exiguë et ne comportant qu'une grande bassine d'eau et quelques produits basiques tels le savon et un shampoing. Déserte._

_« Ils ont peut-être emporté la petite, affirme le plus petit, celui qui n'a pas de chapeau. C'est peut-être pour elle qu'ils sont venus._

_- Ce serait bien étonnant, répond l'autre. Pourquoi ils la voudraient ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'émets seulement des hypothèses... _

_- Fouillons les chambres, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose. »_

_Ils repartent chacun dans une pièce et commencent à ouvrir les quelques armoires ou tiroirs qu'ils trouvent. Alors que l'homme au chapeau tombe sur un album de famille, l'autre l'appelle soudain. Il se précipite dans la chambre et trouve son collègue accroupi devant le lit de l'enfant. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher discrètement. L'homme au chapeau fait quelques pas et se penche pour regarder en-dessous. Quand il aperçoit deux yeux ambrés qui le fixent, il sursaute avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que de l'enfant. Elle est vivante et les regarde en tremblant. Retirant son chapeau qu'il laisse au sol, il s'approche tout doucement d'elle. Le voyant venir, elle se recroqueville tout au fond du lit en gémissant de peur. _

_« Là, là, on ne va pas te faire de mal... essaie-t-il de lui dire d'une voix qu'il veut la plus douce et rassurante possible. Nous sommes des Aurors et des amis de tes parents. On est venu pour t'aider. »_

_Mais la petite refuse de bouger. Apeurée, elle ne semble même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. _

_« C'est inutile, dit le plus petit. J'ai essayé mais elle a trop peur._

_- Elle a vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux, normal qu'elle ait peur ! s'énerve l'autre. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser ici._

_- Je sais, Fred, soupire-t-il. Mais je crois qu'on devrait peut-être l'endormir. Ce serait plus facile._

_- Tu veux qu'on lui jette un sort ? On va la traumatiser à vie !_

_- Elle est _déjà_ traumatisée ! réplique-t-il. Elle ne bougera pas... »_

_Mais l'homme au chapeau refuse net d'utiliser la magie pour endormir la petite. Il faut qu'elle sorte par elle-même ou alors elle ne leur fera jamais confiance. Or, elle est la seule à connaître la vérité. S'approchant d'elle, il continue de lui répéter des mots rassurants et tend sa main vers elle, non pas de façon agressive mais en gardant la paume toujours ouverte et visible, signe que c'est à elle de faire le premier pas, qu'il ne la forcerait pas. _

_« Je veux t'aider mais, pour cela, il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu viennes avec moi. » _

_Le regard de la petite le fixe toujours aussi intensément, semble sonder son âme toute entière. Ses yeux qu'elle a hérités de sa mère le troublent et il doit s'efforcer de ne pas ciller. S'il abaisse son regard, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle aura peur, se dit-il. C'est un jeu de patience mais qui semble marcher. Petit à petit, millimètre par millimètre, elle s'approche de lui, tend la main et attrape la sienne. Il la serre doucement, délicatement, de peur qu'elle ne recule à nouveau et attend qu'elle sorte d'elle-même. Quand elle est hors du lit, il lui tient encore la main et lui sourit. _

_« Tu as été très courageuse, lui souffle-t-il. Je voudrais néanmoins te poser quelques questions avant tout... Est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre ? »_

_Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux le fixent du regard avec une intensité troublante. _

_« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demande son collègue. On ferait mieux de partir d'ici d'abord et d'envoyer les Nécromages récupérer les corps. _

_- Non, je préfère m'assurer qu'elle sait ce qui l'attend en bas, dit-il. _

_- Je sais » intervient soudainement la petite._

_Sa voix est aiguë mais perçante. Ils sursautent, se tournent vers elle et l'observent, pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu._

_« Je sais, répète-t-elle devant leur figure déconcertée. J'ai tout vu. »_

_Elle baisse la tête, ses yeux brillant encore plus. Le sorcier qui la tient toujours par la main la sent trembler. _

_« Maman m'a dit « cours ! Ne te retourne pas, va-t-en vite ! ». Et j'ai couru. Loin. » Elle secoue la tête frénétiquement. « J'ai fait comme elle a dit. Et puis, je suis revenue. » Elle s'agite, se mord la lèvre, regarde de côté, comme perdue entre les limbes de ses souvenirs et le présent. « J'ai attendu dehors. » Elle désigne l'extérieur par la fenêtre. « Longtemps. » Elle acquiesce vigoureusement. « Et puis, ils sont partis et je suis venue. J'ai appelé "Maman !" mais elle a pas répondu. J'ai pas... pas... » _

_Elle s'arrête de parler, ses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues l'empêchent de poursuivre._

_Le sorcier au chapeau la prend doucement dans ses bras et la berce. Il regarde son collègue qui n'ose rien dire, le regard baissé sur le corps de la petite, sale et crotté de bout en bout, écorché par endroits. _

* * *

« Le sorcier, qui s'appelait Frederic Dewey, m'a pris dans ses bras et on a quitté la cabane qui me servait de maison, me dit-elle en poussant un soupir. C'était un bon sorcier, gentil et attentif. Quand nous sommes passés par le salon, il a posé une main sur ma tête et m'a forcé à ne pas regarder dans la direction de mes parents. Bien sûr, je les avais déjà vus en retournant dans la maison peu après l'attaque mais il a bien fait car je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à le supporter une deuxième fois.

- Que s'était-il passé ? lui demandai-je avec douceur.

- Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, quelques années après, quand j'eus à leurs yeux un âge suffisant pour apprendre la vérité. Jusque-là, on me répétait que des méchants s'en étaient pris à mes braves parents qui avaient combattu vaillamment pour me sauver la vie. Que c'était une histoire de jalousie et de méchanceté gratuite... Ce qui n'était pas, au fond, tout à fait éloigné de la vérité. »

Elle se leva, traversa la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre. Je l'observai sans rien dire, consciente que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très heureux. J'avais tout de suite senti, en la voyant pour la première fois, que son histoire ne serait pas joyeuse, qu'il allait me falloir beaucoup d'énergie et de force pour l'écouter sans être submergée par le chagrin qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait beau être d'un calme olympien, presque impassible, son énergie dévoilait la souffrance de son cœur. Toute sa vie, elle avait été meurtrie par le mauvais sort, la perte d'êtres chers, et cela semblait avoir commencé dès son plus jeune âge.

La tragédie de son destin me troublait, jamais encore je n'avais rencontré d'esprit aussi puissant qu'elle. Et sa présence, son énergie, m'épuisait. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, il me fallait l'écouter jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Elle avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour les autres, quelqu'un devait au moins lui en rendre la pareille, ou du moins lui prêter l'oreille. C'était si peu de choses, en vérité...

Elle reprit finalement la parole, adossée contre la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin.

« Mon père est l'un des descendants d'une longue lignée de sorciers français, nobles qui plus est, les Brocques de la Volière. Ils sont de la même veine que les Malfoy ou les Black, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

J'acquiesçai, me rappelant de ma récente rencontre avec Regulus Black, l'homme à qui l'amie de cette jeune femme m'avait laissé porter un message.

« Ce sont des familles fières, orgueilleuses, dont le crédo est quasiment le même, bien qu'ils s'expriment de manière différente. Ils prônent l'apologie du Sang Pur et favorisent les mariages entre sorciers, de préférence, de haute lignée. Ce qui nous rend quasiment tous cousins à certains degrés plus ou moins éloignés... La famille de mon père était exactement de cette trempe. Et c'est pourquoi lorsque mon père épousa ma mère, une sorcière dont les origines étaient discutables, voire même honteuses pour un sorcier, il fut littéralement chassé par les Brocques. »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le rayer de leur arbre généalogique n'était pas assez, surtout quand ils ont appris... »

Elle s'interrompit, tourna la tête vers moi et m'observa longuement.

« Continuez, je vous en prie, lui dis-je. Je ne vous jugerai pas, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

- Le jugement n'est pas exactement ce qui me fait hésiter, me contredit-elle. Je me demande plutôt si vous allez me croire.

- La folle qui parle à des esprits errants que personne d'autre, sorcier ou moldu, ne peut voir, c'est bien moi. Je serais bien en peine de mettre votre parole en doute. Testez-moi, si vous le voulez. »

Elle rit doucement. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire et je le trouvai charmant, bien qu'emprunt de tristesse. Son regard, son sourire, son visage tout entier et même sa posture, tout était triste chez elle.

« Soit, dit-elle alors, je vais vous confier mon secret. Cela aurait pu attendre mais je vais vous le dire. Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'ont dit les deux sorciers en découvrant les corps de mes parents ?

- L'un d'eux a supposé que c'était l'œuvre de loups-garou, répondis-je. Sauf que la pleine lune n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. En Juin 1991, la pleine lune était prévue pour le 12 Juin or nous n'étions encore que le 9. L'hypothèse évoquée par ce sorcier était donc fausse et son collègue le savait. Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il a dit ? »

Je demeurai un instant pensive.

« Il a parlé de créatures qui ressembleraient aux loups-garou. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est exact, dit-elle. Ce à quoi l'autre répliqua...

- Les lycanthropes ? » me rappelai-je subitement.

Elle me sourit, le regard brillant.

« Mais les lycanthropes et les loups-garou, c'est la même chose !

- La grande majorité des sorciers, et même des moldus, pensent comme vous, affirma-t-elle. Vous mélangez en réalité deux choses assez différentes mais, je vous l'accorde, étroitement liées. À vrai dire, cette erreur n'a rien d'étonnant puisque cette confusion est l'œuvre même des lycanthropes.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un loup-garou ? m'interrogea-t-elle sans répondre.

- C'est un humain qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune, répondis-je.

- Voilà une réponse assez sommaire et très incomplète. Comment les loups-garou en deviennent-ils ?

- Par la morsure qu'ils reçoivent d'autres loups-garou...

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Maintenant, réfléchissez... comment le premier loup-garou a-t-il pu le devenir ? »

Sa question me laissa pantoise. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Comment un homme a-t-il pu devenir loup-garou s'il n'existait encore aucune créature de ce genre ?

« Un loup ? suggérai-je.

- Des tas d'hommes se sont fait mordre par des loups mais ils n'en sont pas devenus des loups-garou pour autant, répliqua la jeune femme. Mais néanmoins, vous n'avez pas non plus tord. C'est en effet un loup qui créa le premier loup-garou. Mais un simple loup n'aura jamais pu réussir ce prodige. Pour que cela arrive, il fallait qu'il soit lui-même une créature magique.

- Un lycanthrope, devinai-je.

- Un lycanthrope » acquiesça-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je l'observai attentivement, essayant de comprendre où elle tout cela allait nous mener.

« Vous vous demandez peut-être quelle est la différence entre un loup garou et un lycanthrope ? » demanda-t-elle. Et comme j'approuvai d'un signe de la tête, elle poursuivit : « Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le loup-garou n'est pas une créature magique. Il reste avant tout un humain à qui on a donné la faculté de se transformer une nuit par mois. Bien sûr, rares sont ceux qui le voient ainsi. Les loups-garou se considèrent plutôt comme des êtres maudits. Comment pourrait-on les en blâmer ? Leur métamorphose est extrêmement douloureuse, il est vrai, et très pénible. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur le loup alors que le loup, lui, peut influencer leur humeur le reste du mois. Mais c'est avant tout la personnalité de la personne qui décide de comment leur loup va réagir. Je connais un homme qui est d'une nature si généreuse et douce que son loup, bien que toujours dangereux et mortel pour les humains, est capable de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres animaux. »

Elle se tut un instant et son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'elle se remémorait sûrement cette personne. Puis, elle reprit son explication : « Ce qui est très rare pour les loups-garou poussés par leur instinct d'animal.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ce qu'il faut retenir du loup-garou : c'est un être humain qui se transforme une nuit par mois, lorsque la lune est pleine et donc propice à la métamorphose, et qui n'a aucun contrôle sur l'animal parce que le loup et l'humain sont deux êtres psychiques différents se partageant un même corps. Psychiques n'est pas le mot exact mais je ne vois pas quel terme employer... Disons que ce ne sont pas à proprement dit deux êtres _physiques_ différents car il n'y a qu'un seul corps mais que ce ne sont pas non plus ce qu'on appelle des "âmes"... Excusez-moi, je ne m'exprime pas très bien mais vous voyez à peu près où je veux en venir ? »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sure de comprendre l'histoire des deux êtres se partageant un même corps mais je décidai malgré tout d'acquiescer. Je voulais entendre la suite et, surtout, qu'elle en revienne à son passé, à la mort de ses parents.

« A présent, parlons des lycanthropes. Ce sont des créatures magiques à part entière qui ressemblent trait pour trait à un loup à l'exception de leur taille démesurée, dépassant de loin celle d'un animal quelconque. Contrairement aux loups-garou qui sont des hommes devenant des loups, les lycanthropes sont des loups qui ont pris la forme des hommes. Ils vivent en meute dans des lieux très difficiles d'accès. Ils choisissent toujours des emplacements isolés, entourés de très hautes montagnes par exemple, afin de s'assurer le plus de discrétion possible. Ils ne se mêlent généralement pas aux autres créatures magiques ou même aux hommes qu'ils évitent.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir pris la forme des hommes ? l'interrogeai-je, réellement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette espèce qui m'était entièrement inconnue.

- Les avis divergent à ce sujet, même parmi les lycanthropes, m'expliqua-t-elle. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que les choses sont comme ça chez nous et toutes les meutes n'ont pas la même histoire, ce qui donnent lieu à différentes explications... Certains disent que les lycanthropes ont été attirés par l'agilité des hommes qui pouvaient attraper et utiliser différents objets avec leurs mains. D'autres disent que c'était pour se protéger des hommes au temps où ceux-ci chassaient les loups en masse. Sous forme humaine, les lycanthropes évitaient d'être les proies des hommes. D'autres encore suggèrent que c'était plus facile de passer inaperçus et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi se mêler aux humains quand ils le voulaient, notamment parce que les hommes ont su découvrir certains remèdes à des épidémies qui faisaient aussi rages chez les lycanthropes. Quelques-uns racontent, et cette explication me plaît assez, que les lycanthropes ont commencé à cette forme pour attirer leurs proies.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils chassent l'homme ? »

Ma question sembla beaucoup l'amuser car elle éclata de rire. Personnellement, je ne voyais rien de drôle là-dedans. M'imaginer que des loups immenses rodaient autour de moi sous la forme humaine et qu'à tout moment l'un d'eux pouvaient se transformer pour me dévorer me donnait la chair de poule.

« Non, l'homme n'est pas la proie des lycanthropes, bien que les gens se plaisent à le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée. Les loups-garou eux-mêmes ne sont pas si attirés par l'homme, leurs mets favoris restent celui des simples loups : les lapins, par exemple. Mais il arrive qu'en croisant un humain, l'un d'eux s'énerve ou prend peur et l'attaque... C'est généralement une regrettable erreur, même s'il arrive, de très rares fois, qu'un massacre se produise mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cela dépend surtout de la nature de l'homme, plus que du loup-garou en lui-même.

- Dans ce cas-là, qui comptent-ils attirer en se transformant en humain ? la questionnai-je, perplexe.

- Voyons, vous devriez le savoir... me glissa-t-elle avec ce même regard brillant qui l'animait quand elle était sur le point de dévoiler quelque chose d'alléchant (selon elle, en tout cas). De qui l'homme peut-il être la proie ? Voici un indice : quelle _créature magique_ en particulier pourrait-il redouter ?

- Les vampires ? m'étonnai-je à voix haute plus que je ne répondis. Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui, me coupa-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que je veux dire : les lycanthropes attirent les vampires en prenant la forme des proies de ces derniers. Astucieux de leur part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute, oui... »

Toutes ces histoires de créatures magiques se chassant au milieu de nous, pauvres humains sans défense (ou presque), me glaçait d'effroi. Quant à elle, cela semblait décidément beaucoup l'amuser. Considérant que j'avais obtenu suffisamment d'informations – terrifiantes – au sujet des lycanthropes et des loups-garou, je revins au sujet initial.

« Donc, ce serait une meute de lycanthropes qui aurait tué vos parents ? »

Son visage perdit toute trace d'amusement et elle redevint sérieuse et sombre. D'une voix grave, elle répondit :

« Oui. Le matin du 9 Juin 1991, des hurlements de loups se sont fait entendre tout autour de la maison. Ma mère qui était partie chasser le lièvre est revenue en courant et a ordonné à mon père d'attraper sa baguette magique et de se préparer au pire. Il lui hurla qu'on devait partir mais elle lui répondit qu'il était trop tard. Il essaya bien de transplaner mais quelqu'un avait dû lancer un sort à l'endroit où nous étions et il n'arriva à rien. Ma mère s'est alors précipitée sur moi, elle m'a obligé à enfiler ma veste et m'a sorti de la maison. Elle m'a alors agrippé aux épaules et m'a forcée à l'écouter. Je l'entend encore me répéter : "Cours ! Cours ! Ne te retourne pas. Vas t'en vite !" J'ai voulu protester, lui dire de venir avec moi mais elle m'a hurlé dessus et m'a poussé brutalement, me répétant : "Cours ! Cours ! Nous te rejoindrons !"

« Alors, j'ai couru. J'ai galopé entre les arbres, évité les buissons, dérapé sur les fougères mais tant pis, chaque fois que je me relevais, j'entendais dans ma tête la voix de ma mère qui me criait de courir. Seulement, même en prenant de la distance, je n'ai pas pu échapper aux cris. _Leurs_ cris. »

Elle ferma les yeux, saisie de tremblements, comme si elle les entendait encore. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient embués de larmes qu'elle chassa aussitôt du revers de la main.

« Oubliant les conseils de ma mère, je suis revenue en arrière. Je me suis cachée derrière des fourrés et j'ai attendu. C'est là que je les ai vus sortir. Ils étaient trois. Monstrueux, d'une taille telle qu'ils me dépassaient par deux fois ma hauteur. Jamais je n'avais vu de loups aussi gros et effrayants. Leurs gueules dégoulinaient encore du sang et de la chair de mes parents. Je me recroquevillai sur moi et demeurai immobile en tremblant de peur. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'ils me découvrent car je savais déjà ce qui m'attendrait. Avec leur flair, c'est un miracle qu'ils ne m'aient pas senti. Pourtant, je les ai vus humer l'air longtemps avant que l'un d'eux ne grogne aux autres de s'en aller. En trois bonds, ils disparurent de ma vue mais je n'osai pas bouger. J'attendis là plusieurs heures.

« Puis j'ai entendu deux bruits secs "POP !" derrière moi qui me firent sursauter. J'avais peur que ce ne soit les loups revenus pour terminer le travail. Quel réflexe idiot me fit revenir à la maison, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, avant même que je ne le réalise, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée au salon, je suis directement allée me cacher dans ma chambre, sous le lit, l'endroit même où j'adorais me terrer quand mes parents et moi jouions à cache-cache. Ai-je vu mes parents en passant par le salon ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien... A vrai dire, je ne me souviens que de peu de choses. Ce que je vous ai raconté est composé de quelques souvenirs mais aussi de ce qu'on a bien voulu me raconter. Pendant longtemps, après la catastrophe, ma mémoire est restée embrouillée. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais fait entre le moment où les deux Aurors m'ont emmené loin de chez moi et celui où je fus accueillie par Dumbledore. Encore aujourd'hui, cette période est très floue dans ma tête mais qu'importe, je ne cherche pas non plus à la retrouver... »

Durant quelques minutes, elle demeura silencieuse. Elle s'était remise à contempler la rue par la fenêtre de mon petit appartement. Je n'osais pas intervenir.

À l'époque, je vivais dans un deux pièces assez petit mais très douillé que j'avais décoré minutieusement en farfouillant dans les brocantes. J'adorais chercher la pièce rare dans les vides greniers et chez les antiquaires. Mon rêve était d'ailleurs d'ouvrir une boutique d'antiquité au cœur du Chemin de Traverse. J'avais d'ailleurs repéré un lieu abandonné que je voulais acquérir et rénover. Mais la propriétaire était une moldue qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même de ce lieu et je ne savais pas très bien comment j'allais pouvoir l'aborder.

« Mes parents... » Elle reprit la parole de façon si soudaine que je sursautai. « Ils ont été assassinés par des lycanthropes mais les véritables assassins, ce sont les Brocques. »

Elle se tourna et plongea son regard d'ambre dans les miens.

« La famille de mon père a envoyé ses plus féroces mercenaires faire la sale besogne. Quelle ironie que, pour chasser les chiens galeux, ils aient lâché les loups. Des loups ! Ce n'est pas un hasard. » Elle secoua la tête. « Pour tuer un lycanthrope, rien ne vaut un lycanthrope. Alors, trois. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. »

Je dus détourner le regard de ses yeux brûlant de haine. Une haine incommensurable comme je n'en avais jamais vue auparavant. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait haïr autant. Comme j'étais naïve... Je remarquai soudain quelque chose.

« Vous venez de dire que... l'un de vos parents était un lycanthrope ? Votre mère ? »

Son père étant de famille sorcière, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

« Ma mère était une lycanthrope, oui, acquiesça-t-elle, soudain rêveuse. Elle était magnifique. Elle brillait sous le soleil et dans la nuit on ne la distinguait plus. C'était une véritable professionnelle de la discrétion. Même mon père était incapable de la retrouver quand elle se cachait et il nous fallait crier par trois fois : "On a perdu turlututu !" »

Elle leva les bras en l'air, comme soudain retournée en enfance.

« Et elle apparaissait de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour disparaître... C'était une vraie lycanthrope, ça oui. »

Elle prit une pause, perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle revivait une scène heureuse. Sur son visage une expression douce et nostalgique que je ne lui avais jamais vue apparut pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

« Si nous n'avions pas été là, mon père et moi, sans doute aurait-elle pu s'enfuir, dit-elle. Plus précisément, c'était mon père le véritable problème – bien que le mot soit mal choisi, lui l'a supplié de partir avec moi plutôt que de rester à ses côtés. Mais comment aurait-elle pu l'abandonner ? »

Elle secoua la tête, répondant à sa propre question.

« Mon père n'aurait jamais réussi à distancer les lycanthropes. Il était rapide, plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier, mais cela n'aurait pas suffi. Ils l'auraient rattrapé en quelques foulées.

- Mais pas vous » relevai-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir mais la parole m'avait devancé.

« Non, pas moi, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Vous l'avez deviné, avec une mère lycanthrope et un père loup-garou...

- Votre père était un loup-garou ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit ? »

Je lui fis signe que non.

« Je croyais... Oui, c'était un loup garou. Moi, je suis une hybride. Mais en fait, ça n'apporte rien de plus, je suis une lycanthrope comme ma mère, c'est tout. Quoiqu'il paraît que je porte une odeur légèrement plus relevée. Mais ça, c'est seulement ce qu'on m'en a dit, moi, je ne sais pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et puis se tut. Avec des parents peu ordinaires, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne le fût pas non plus. Cela expliquait peut-être sa façon de se comporter, sa personnalité, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce qu'elle avait vécu suffisait à justifier son caractère unique.

Après cela, elle décida avoir trop parlé et s'en alla, me laissant seule à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Son journal était très intéressant et révélateur mais il manquait des éléments essentiels pour mieux comprendre sa situation. En me confiant ce souvenir, même douloureux, elle m'aidait à mieux saisir sa personnalité, à mieux comprendre ce qu'elle confiait dans son journal, bien qu'il faille lire entre les lignes car celui-ci était tel qu'un journal intime : désordonné, incomplet, écrit sous l'impulsion du moment.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre  
**

Le prochain chapitre (le 2nd du journal) sera publié le _15 Avril_ ! Cela peut vous paraître un peu long, aussi pour vous faire patienter, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil aux histoires de _Blue Hummingbird_ (/u/2055257/) !

A très bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 2 - 1978

Hello !

Vous avez de la chance, j'ai failli oublier que je devais publier aujourd'hui. En ce moment, j'ai tellement de mal à me mettre à l'écriture... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il me reste encore 2/3 chapitres en réserve pour les prochains mois !

Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du premier. Il est un peu long, sans doute aussi un peu barbant (oui Annah se répète un peu...) mais tenez bon car les choses vont vraiment commencer à partir de celui-ci.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser un commentaire !

A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**_25 Août 1978_**

Dumbledore me presse de lui répondre mais je n'ai toujours pas décidé de ce que je vais faire. Ce n'est guère une décision que je peux prendre à la légère et elle est, de plus, particulièrement compliquée. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé choisir. En particulier quand je ne dispose pas de toutes les données. Quelques années plus tôt, je faisais tout pour ne pas trancher, laissant aux autres la possibilité –l'obligation, oserais-je même dire – de le faire pour moi. Un jour, j'en avais même fait appel au hasard – ou plutôt aux cartes, mais cela revient peut-être au même – et le résultat avait été catastrophique. Ensuite, il m'a bien fallu prendre des décisions mais celles-ci semblaient s'imposer d'elle-même ou alors, pressée par le temps, je n'avais pas toujours l'occasion de réfléchir avant de choisir.

Or, dans ma situation actuelle, soyons honnête, le temps est loin de me manquer. Non, la vérité, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Et même considérer ce que je veux ne suffit pas car, à vrai dire, la seule liste que j'arrive à remplir, c'est plutôt _ce que je ne veux pas_. Impossible de trancher.

Par exemple, d'un côté, acquérir un travail ne me dit absolument rien. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, de devoir répondre au téléphone, accueillir les clients, fréquenter des collègues, me retenir d'intervenir quand j'entendrais l'un d'eux discuter négligemment de la situation actuelle ou même de choses futiles. Il faut le dire, mon niveau de patience ces derniers jours est en deçà du zéro. Comment saurais-je me tenir tranquille au milieu de tant d'ignorants, d'inconscients et même de _volontairement_ aveugles ? Comment ne pas perdre mon sang froid face à un client un peu enquiquinant alors que c'est à peine si j'arrive à me retenir d'arracher sa barbe à Dumbledore chaque fois que je discute avec lui ?

Bon sang, ce qu'il m'énerve ce directeur !

Ce qui m'agace également, et peut-être plus encore que tout le reste, c'est ma propre réaction, mon humeur de chien constante. J'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescente, comme si, une fois revenue à Poudlard, j'effaçais toutes ces années d'horreur et de souffrance, comme si la vie s'était rembobinée en m'oubliant dans le sillage. Et me voilà toujours présente, avec mes souvenirs cauchemardesques et des séquelles de magie noire sur tout mon corps, à commencer par mes cheveux qui me donnent l'air d'un épouvantail.

Le sentiment qui domine le plus, cependant, est la peur. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, bien que tout semble tranquille et que j'affecte moi-même une certaine sérénité, je ressens au fond de mon estomac une trouille incommensurable qui me donne envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, sauf que je n'ai plus nulle part où me réfugier.

Et si je m'y habituais ?

Et si, en restant ici, je m'y habitue, à cette lente régression, à cette fragilité grandissante, déconcertante et incontrôlable, qui me donne envie de pleurer comme une gamine et qui me fait trembler. Vais-je m'oublier au profit de cette époque trouble, me fondant dans le paysage, abandonnant mon passé, mon identité, pour une autre que je ne reconnaîtrais pas et qui ne me ressemblerait pas ? Si je joue le jeu auquel Dumbledore voudrait que je joue, je crains plus que tout de m'y perdre totalement. En restant vivre dans ce château, en m'habillant de l'uniforme, en fréquentant d'autres élèves, comment garder mon identité ?

Mais il va me falloir faire ce choix et cette fois, ne pas me tromper.

Peut-être que Dumbledore a raison. En vivant hors de Poudlard, je ne peux pas garantir éprouver les mêmes difficultés à rester, si ce n'est « sage », au moins raisonnable. En terrain inconnu, je serais peut-être moins troublé par le paradoxe temporel que me rappellent constamment ces lieux mais je n'aurais pas non plus le réconfort d'être en terrain connu. Si je dois quitter l'école, il me faut décider où aller, où vivre, quoi faire, comment occuper mes journées. Et surtout, comment justifier mon existence. Pour trouver du travail, il faut d'abord que je décide qui je suis censée être, avec quelles qualifications. Et comme je ne peux justifier d'aucun diplôme d'université, je vais devoir me contenter de métiers à la portée de ceux qui auraient seulement passé le lycée ; autant dire des métiers peu qualifiés. De toute façon, même si je falsifie un diplôme, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? D'accord, combattre les forces de Voldemort m'a appris beaucoup de choses, certaines très utiles d'ailleurs, comme savoir survivre dans n'importe quelle situation. Pour autant, les compétences acquises ne sont guère celles recherchées par les employeurs. Et que recherchent-ils ? N'ayant même pas achevé mes études à Poudlard, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut savoir...

Et même dans les métiers qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de qualifications, je n'ai aucune certitude sur mes aptitudes à les accomplir. Je ne suis pas assez patiente, avenante et polie pour accueillir, conseiller ou servir une clientèle. Je ne sais pas cuisiner et ne suis pas non plus habile de mes mains. En réalité, je ne sais rien faire – rien en tout cas qui puisse m'être utile dans quelque travail que ce soit.

Il me faudra également vivre en communauté et ce, sans me faire remarquer. Et bien que je sois capable de discrétion, ma mésaventure au pub des Trois Balais me fait douter de mes capacités à me tenir en société. Fred et George n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner à ce sujet, parce que j'étais trop susceptible et un peu orgueilleuse, et je finissais toujours par bouder, vexée, les faisant rire malgré moi. Ils m'ébouriffaient alors les cheveux en me disant qu'ils m'aimaient malgré tout et je leur tirais la langue, touchée et ravie, malgré tout, de leurs paroles.

Comment supporterai-je d'entendre des personnes lambda évoquer avec trop de légèreté la menace de Voldemort ? L'idée même que celui-ci n'est peut-être pas encore au sommet de son pouvoir, qu'il y a peut-être encore moyen de le contrer, que je pourrais probablement rivaliser avec lui à cette époque - bien que cela soit un présomptueux de ma part, même plus jeune, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire – cela me rend nerveuse et mes réactions en deviennent imprévisibles.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, le fait que je sois obligée de ne rien faire _volontairement_ est la vraie raison de ma colère. Et c'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à discuter tranquillement avec Dumbledore sans avoir envie de lui arracher chacun de ses organes. Chaque fois que je le vois, serein, calme, souriant, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, pourquoi il ne fait rien ! Surtout quand je repense à tout ce qui va se produire, à tous ceux qui vont mourir.

Et moi, _moi_, qui sait ce qui va arriver, je me sens comme responsable de chacun des morts que je pourrais cependant éviter. J'ai l'impression que, parce que je ne vais rien faire, c'est de ma faute s'ils vont mourir. Alors que je pourrais changer le cours des événements. Entre mes mains, j'ai la possibilité de faire tellement de bien ! Donner à Harry des parents et une enfance heureuse, sauver Sirius de la prison, empêcher Peter de nuire, et offrir au monde trois des plus puissants sorciers capables de se confronter aux Mangemorts. Sauver Neville des griffes de sa grand-mère en empêchant Bellatrix de rendre ses parents amnésiques et fous. Trouver le moyen pour que Luna puisse débattre de l'existence des Cresphornius _[Ndla 1]_ avec sa mère.

Sauver mes parents...

oOoOo

Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais – il y a toujours un mais, c'est inévitable. C'est comme une litanie, dès que les choses semblent aller pour le mieux, le destin (son complice) s'amuse à planter des mais de partout. Parfois, on les évite ; très souvent, on trébuche dessus. On a beau les analyser, les contempler, les décortiquer, ils demeurent là, bien présents, inépuisables. Ça semble les amuser de nous voir impuissants face à leur inéluctable existence.

_Mais_, comme le répète inlassablement Dumbledore, je ne dois rien tenter. Non pas parce que je ne pourrais rien améliorer mais parce que les résultats de mes actions ne seront pas certains. Les paramètres étant trop aléatoires, il pourrait y avoir des dommages collatéraux sans précédent, peut-être pire encore que dans mes souvenirs. Et si, en voulant les sauver, je tuais l'un des parents d'Harry _avant_ qu'il ne naisse ? J'ose à peine l'envisager...

Il faut aussi prendre en compte la prophétie. Il suffit de voir ce que Voldemort a obtenu en tentant de la contrer pour avoir de sérieux doutes sur mes chances de réussite. Dumbledore affirme qu'en voulant déjouer le destin, le Seigneur Noir a lui-même causé sa perte. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en arriver là, moi aussi, même si mes intentions sont, elles, louables...

C'est une des raisons qui me fait craindre d'aller librement de par le monde. Libérée de l'influence de Dumbledore et de cette école, je ne sais pas si je résisterai à l'envie d'utiliser mon savoir pour modifier l'avenir. En lisant les journaux, le matin, c'est tout un exercice pour encaisser les nouvelles – unanimement dramatiques, pour celles qui, néanmoins, ont de l'intérêt. Des meurtres en série, tous perpétrés par les Mangemorts, selon les journalistes et les témoignages. En regroupant l'ensemble des articles évoquant ces assassinats en série, je me suis d'abord étonnée de ce que les victimes ne soient pas moldues (à l'exception de quelques unes et encore il semblerait que leur mort ne soit que le fruit d'un malheureux hasard). Ce sont des sorciers qui n'ont pas été choisis pour leur origine ; j'ai pu repérer parmi les victimes un Weasley (un certain Gontran Weasley _[Ndla 2]_ dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler), ce qui signifie que même les familles sorcières et de sang pur ne sont pas épargnées. Un point commun les réunit néanmoins : divers témoins affirment que les victimes avaient prononcé le nom de Voldemort juste avant d'être retrouvé mort.

En approfondissant mes recherches, je suis tombée sur un article, daté du 3 août 1978, qui réagit après un attentat orchestré dans un camping irlandais très fréquenté en cette période de l'année, faisant des victimes autant chez les sorciers que les moldus. C'est, à ce qu'il y est écrit, l'attaque la plus conséquente du groupe extrémiste – ainsi les appelle-t-il – et dont ils citent le nom de Mangemorts, un nom que le journaliste rappelle n'avoir été évoqué que négligemment jusque-là. Dans un autre article, parut deux jours après, il accuse même ses compatriotes et les politiques d'avoir sous-estimé la menace – en faisant, au passage, son propre mea-culpa. Ce qu'il y a néanmoins d'étonnant en lisant cet article est de constater l'évolution des journaux autour du sujet. A présent, toutes les unes sont consacrées au Mage Noir, faisant apparaître de nouveaux surnoms chaque jour.

Il semblerait que jusqu'à cet événement en Irlande et les meurtres à répétition qui l'ont suivi, les journalistes appelaient encore Voldemort par son nom. Cinq jours après l'attentat, une lettre de Voldemort a été envoyée au bureau des Aurors qui a dû donner conférence pour expliquer ce qui y était écrit. Le Seigneur Noir annonçait que, dorénavant, son nom devait être craint par la société sorcière et que quiconque le prononcerait serait sévèrement puni. Au début, personne ne l'a pris au sérieux, si j'en crois les quolibets qui sont parus dans divers articles, lesquels prenaient à partie des personnes lambda dans la rue. Mais quand, un jour plus tard, on retrouva mort cinq personnes (parmi les personnes citées dans les différentes interviews et qui avaient tous prononcé allègrement le nom de Voldemort) ainsi que le journaliste qui avait recueilli leurs propos, les choses commencèrent à évoluer. Ainsi sont nés « Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Est-Maudit », « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » que l'on a gardé dans le futur, ou encore d'autres surnoms comme « le Mage Noir » ou « le Seigneur Noir » (surnoms rapportés par des témoins ayant entendu des Mangemorts chanter le nom de leur maître ainsi).

Ce n'est que dans la Gazette de ce matin que j'ai retrouvé le terme qui allait à jamais désigné Voldemort : « Vous-Savez-Qui a encore frappé ». Dans son article, le journaliste l'appelle ainsi avec un brin d'ironie, puisque toutes les parutions inondent de nouvelles et de débats autour de lui. Il ignore à quel point ses mots bien trouvés vont rester ancrés dans les mémoires.

Tout ce que je lis me rend malade car c'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là : d'abord, on ignore le problème, puis on essaie de le minimiser, enfin on le prend au sérieux mais sans solution concrète, et puis on est dépassé mais à ce moment-là, il est trop tard, on est déjà corrompu jusqu'à la moelle...

Et la corruption a déjà pris place, à ce que j'en crois. Au sein du Ministère, les débats semblent faire rage sur le bien-fondé des propos de Voldemort. Et voilà qu'un ministre vient de proposer de voter une loi qui obligerait d'indiquer sur les papiers d'identité de chaque sorcier en dessous de la nationalité, l'origine de son propriétaire – et par origine, il est bien sûr entendu l'origine de _sang_.

Pour l'instant, sa proposition est décriée par la majorité des sorciers mais les articles évoquent également la position de sorciers rétrogrades approuvant l'approche. Cela a toujours commencé ainsi ; l'événement est d'abord pris en ridicule – personne ne pense qu'une telle loi pourrait jamais passer – puis le débat s'éternisant, on se lasse, on se récrie moins, on s'habitue avant de finir par s'en moquer totalement ou se laisser convaincre par une nouvelle masse amplifiée volontairement ou non par l'appétit des médias.

**_26 Août 1978_**

Je me trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ; il fallait bien que je vienne lui faire part de ma décision et celle-ci ne semble guère le surprendre. Comme toujours, le directeur a de l'avance sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Rien ne lui échappe, rien ne le surprend jamais, bien qu'il fasse parfois semblant d'être étonné. Quand on le lui fait remarquer, il feint de ne pas comprendre.

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez pris la bonne décision, me dit-il. Je vais en informer Hagrid afin qu'il aille à Londres acheter tout le nécessaire pour votre scolarité. Pour ce qui est de votre uniforme, je ferai appel à une de mes plus anciennes amies, qui viendra sûrement prendre vos mensurations. Pour l'instant, je dois d'abord m'occuper de vous.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Et bien, vous n'avez, pour ainsi dire, pas l'air d'une élève de seize ans.

- Oh ! » je fais, me rappelant soudain qu'il me faudra jouer les adolescentes.

A 21 ans, je n'ai plus du tout l'air d'une élève, sans compter mes blessures et les traces de magie noire sur ma peau et mes cheveux. Et parce qu'en tant que lycanthrope, je vais grandir jusqu'à mes trente ans, je ne peux même pas passer pour une fille fraîchement diplômée. Les cicatrices qui me barrent le visage, allant de mon œil gauche jusqu'à ma lèvre légèrement fendue sans épargner l'arête de mon nez légèrement tordue, feraient peur à n'importe qui. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, comme si quelqu'un les avait tailladés aléatoirement, et ne repoussent plus, témoignant à jamais de la fois où j'ai manqué mourir en tentant de m'échapper de Poudlard. Plus généralement, les années de fuite et de combats, de résistance et de privation ont forgé mon physique, devenu plus musclé qu'à l'ordinaire, et modelant l'expression de mon visage.

Autant dire que je ne suis pas belle à voir...

Tôt dans l'après-midi, le déjeuner pris, Dumbledore me convie à nouveau dans son bureau et m'annonce avoir trouvé des solutions pour modifier mon apparence malgré les marques de Magie Noire. Grimpant les escaliers apparus après avoir récité le mot-de-passe (une confiserie du nom de « Langue de Dragons »), je m'arrête devant le plancher de la porte, ayant entendu une voix familière, féminine quoiqu'un peu sévère. La reconnaissant, je suis soudain prise de tremblements. Cette voix ! Plus que toute autre, j'ai redouté l'entendre et voilà qu'elle résonne à mes oreilles, si proche et si réelle !

La porte s'ouvre soudainement devant moi et une grande silhouette, fine et droite, me fait face. Le visage de McGonagall a à peine changé, à l'exception des rides venues avec l'âge et de la couleur de ses cheveux, bien moins gris qu'autrefois – enfin, dans le futur. Elle me regarde attentivement, le sourcil relevé. Je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai pas bougé, que je l'observe avec des yeux ébahis, brillants. J'ai du mal à refréner mes larmes.

« Et bien, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Ne voulez-vous pas entrer nous rejoindre ? »

Et comme je ne bouge toujours pas, elle se tourne vers l'intérieur de la salle, là où je devine être assis Dumbledore. Revenant vers moi, elle s'exclame :

« Mais vous pleurez ! »

Réalisant n'avoir pu me retenir très longtemps, je m'empresse de me cacher derrière mes bras et de m'essuyer les yeux. Quelle idiote ! Si je compte vivre parmi les élèves et les professeurs, il va falloir que j'arrive à maîtriser mes émotions. Plus que tout, je n'ai aucune envie que McGonagall ne me voie ainsi faible et impuissante. Mais comment ne pas réagir quand j'ai face à moi celle qui, de tout Poudlard, m'aura le plus marqué ?

« Je m'excuse, je balbutie péniblement, tout en essayant de me reprendre. J'ignore ce qui m'arrive...

- Ne vous excusez donc pas, me dit Dumbledore en m'invitant à entrer et à m'asseoir. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant de votre situation. »

A ma droite, la sorcière acquiesce, pensive. Sans doute se demande-t-elle pourquoi je me suis soudainement mise à pleurer devant elle.

« C'est juste l'émotion, je tente de lui assurer, ma voix encore rauque d'avoir pleuré. De me retrouver ici, c'est tellement étrange...

- Prenez votre temps » me dit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet vers le directeur qui se contente d'agiter la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Nous nous asseyons tous autour du bureau et pendant une minute, le silence s'impose, tandis que j'essuie les dernières larmes et que, attrapant le mouchoir tendu par Dumbledore, je me mouche un dernier coup. J'avale ensuite une gorgée d'eau et prend une profonde inspiration. Puis, je jette un regard au directeur et oblique de la tête, lui signalant ainsi que je suis prête à les écouter.

Pendant que Dumbledore parle, je ne tourne que très peu la tête, de crainte que l'émotion ne resurgisse. Mais mes pupilles ne cessent de dévier vers elle. Forcément, j'ai malgré tout envie de l'observer, de revoir ses traits et de les imprimer dans ma tête pour les comparer à ceux que j'ai connus. J'ai toujours ressenti pour la sorcière des sentiments ambigus, dépassés de loin par l'admiration qu'elle m'inspire mais aussi par une sorte d'affection, presque semblable à celle que l'on ressent envers sa famille. En soi, cela n'a rien d'étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui n'a plus de parent ni aucun membre de son sang ; la famille devient alors ceux que l'on aime et que l'on côtoie régulièrement. Mais McGonagall se détache du reste. Comme Hagrid, en quelque sorte, elle a envahi tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. Si le demi-géant m'a toujours protégé et veillé sans jamais rien me dire, c'est elle qui s'est vraiment chargée de m'éduquer comme une sorcière. Elle m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir du monde sorcier, et aussi un peu du monde moldu. Elle m'a enseigné la politesse, la tolérance et même l'ouverture d'esprit. Quand je faisais une bêtise, elle me grondait, parfois sévèrement, d'autres fois avec un sourire amusé à peine camouflé. Mais jamais elle ne m'a tourné le dos, qu'importe si mes choix ne lui convenaient pas. Elle m'a accepté telle que j'étais et m'a encouragé à devenir celle que je suis devenue. En quelque sorte, elle a revêtu pendant un temps une figure maternelle qu'elle-même ne voulait pas avoir mais qu'elle a fini par adopter.

« Le professeur McGonagall est venue me prêter main forte afin de modifier votre apparence, me dit Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, certaines de vos séquelles proviennent de la Magie Noire.

- Mes cheveux essentiellement, je lui réponds en attrapant une des mèches restées encore longues. Ils ne repoussent plus et il est impossible de les couper ou même de les camoufler. Du moins, on n'est jamais arrivé à y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Les altérations capillaires sont toujours les plus difficiles à réparer, affirme le professeur McGonagall. Puis-je ? » me demande-t-elle en désignant mes cheveux.

J'hoche la tête en silence, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce soudain rapprochement. Elle se lève et se place derrière moi puis attrape quelques mèches. Au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter puis de rougir. J'ignore pourquoi mais je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de consistance, comme dans un rêve... Mais je ne rêve pas et McGonagall est bien là, derrière moi. Une image du passé me revient en mémoire. Je me revois petite, assise sur la chaise que je quitte soudain pour échapper aux mains de la directrice de Gryffondor et lui crie que je ne veux pas avoir les cheveux coupés. Ma mère les a toujours aimé longs et ne les coupait que lorsqu'ils m'empêchaient de bien voir ou quand les pointes étaient trop abîmées. McGonagall s'était jetée à ma poursuite mais j'étais beaucoup trop rapide et s'il n'y avait pas eu la main leste et puissante du professeur Chourave, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à m'attraper et à me couper les cheveux. Sauf que j'étais si contrariée par ma nouvelle coupe que j'ai fais repousser mes cheveux par la magie – inconsciemment, bien sûr, car à l'époque je ne maîtrisais pas du tout mes pouvoirs. Après cela, McGonagall n'avait plus jamais retenté l'expérience.

Toute à mes pensées, j'en ai presque oublié où je me trouve et quand je sens sur ma nuque une sorte de chaleur, je sursaute. Croyant que j'ai eu peur, McGonagall m'assure qu'elle n'applique aucun sort dangereux, qu'elle est juste en train d'analyser l'ampleur des séquelles.

« Alors, qu'en est-il ? s'enquiert Dumbledore qui nous observe depuis le début, posant ses coudes sur la table, ses mains croisées devant son visage.

- Cela va être très difficile, répond McGonagall qui a repris ses observations et m'applique un sort qui me chatouille la nuque. La Magie Noire a laissé sa Trace et il va être difficile de la contourner. La supprimer serait impossible mais j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

- Faites. »

J'ai envie de lui répliquer qu'il s'agit tout de même de ma tête et que c'est à moi de lui donner le feu vert mais ma voix reste planquée dans ma gorge et je ne dis rien. Je sursaute en sentant mon cuir chevelu se dilater. Plus exactement, on dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à tirer très fort sur mes cheveux, comme pour les déraciner de ma tête et la sensation est pour le moins désagréable, allant jusqu'à m'arracher une plainte de douleur. Cela ne dure heureusement que quelques secondes et puis la douleur s'enfuit pour ne laisser derrière que des picotements dérangeants. Pourtant, je n'y pense pas un instant car, sur mon épaule, une soudaine lourdeur est apparue. Lentement, comme par crainte d'être trompée, je porte ma main sur ma tête et passe mes doigts le long de mes cheveux. Mais au lieu de tomber sur du vide, mes doigts continuent de glisser sur de longues mèches ininterrompues.

« Je ne pourrais pas obtenir mieux, déclare la directrice en partant s'asseoir. Et ce n'est que temporaire. Il faudra réitérer le sort régulièrement pour que cela tienne. »

Dumbledore acquiesce ; je ne dis rien. Certes, l'idée de devoir supporter cette désagréable sensation ne m'enchante pas mais c'est bien une moindre douleur face à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, mon esprit se focalise déjà sur la suite tandis que Dumbledore se lève à son tour pour contourner le bureau et venir nous rejoindre. Cette fois, ils vont devoir s'y mettre à deux pour modifier le reste de mon corps. S'il y bien une particularité chez moi, c'est d'être difficilement malléable. Un comble pour une lycanthrope capable de se transformer à sa guise en loup ? Quoi qu'il en soit, modifier mon apparence requiert une puissance considérable et une maîtrise de la métamorphose sans pareille. Or, qui mieux que deux professeurs de Métamorphose, dont l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire, pour réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué ?

Dumbledore me demande de fermer les yeux et, après avoir pris une inspiration, j'obtempère. Que puis-je faire d'autre à part leur faire confiance ? Ce n'est pas facile quand on a passé tant de temps à douter de tout le monde, à ne jamais faire confiance, à ne laisser approcher quiconque qu'on ne connaît pas et même ceux qu'on connaît bien. Non pas qu'on était paranoïaque – bien que cinq ans de fuite puissent l'expliquer – mais nous nous savions tous humains – ou du moins, empreins d'humanité. Et que face à la menace de mort, les gens peuvent réagir de façon imprévisible. Nous l'avions appris à nos dépends...

Les yeux fermés, tous mes autres sens se décuplent, aussi je sursaute à chaque nouvelle sensation. Aucune n'est agréable. C'est comme s'ils sont en train de passer des flammes sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Mon visage, plus particulièrement, brûle et je dois résister pour ne pas me lever et m'éloigner de la source de chaleur. A un moment, tout s'intensifie et je me débats malgré moi. La minute d'après, tout a disparu.

En réalité, c'est moi qui me suis évanouie. La douleur a dû être trop forte pour ma propre résistance et j'ai perdu conscience. Le professeur Dumbledore me tend un gros chiffon glacé que je pose aussitôt sur mon visage. Une vague de soulagement me traverse alors que le froid entre en contact avec ma peau brûlante et je me sens d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

« Alors ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, curieuse de connaître le résultat – qu'il y a intérêt d'avoir !

- Cela n'a pas été de tout repos » me répond McGonagall en se laissant retomber sur le fauteuil. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je comprends que l'exercice l'a vidé. « Mais nous sommes arrivés à obtenir quelque chose d'acceptable.

- Oui, confirme Dumbledore qui s'est rassis à son tour, l'air pas moins fatigué que la directrice. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai escompté mais nous pouvons nous en contenter. Voyez plutôt. »

D'un mouvement large du bras, il m'invite à aller me contempler devant une glace que je n'ai encore jamais remarquée. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait apparaître pour l'occasion mais je ne peux pas le jurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'abandonne à contre cœur le chiffon sur la table et me dirige vers le miroir. Par Merlin ! Le souffle coupé, je regarde sans y croire le reflet de ma propre personne. Mes cheveux ont retrouvé toute leur vitalité et leur longueur, tombant en cascade sur mes larges épaules jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Ils brillent sous les rayons des quelques chandelles, d'un noir de jais. Je les attrape de la main et les caresse avec ivresse. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Mes cheveux sont bel et bien là, aussi beaux qu'ils l'étaient autrefois. J'ai toujours adoré mes cheveux parce que c'est ce que j'ai de plus beau. Et pour cause, je les ai hérités de ma mère qui les avait tout à la fois épais et raides. Ils débordaient sur son visage généreux et volaient derrière elle quand elle courait à travers les bois en riant. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Les voir brûler à cause du sort que l'on m'avait jeté m'avait brisé le cœur ; c'était comme si on m'avait séparé de ma mère une seconde fois. Je suis sans doute ridicule mais je les vois comme une sorte d'invisible lien qui me connecte encore à mes parents.

De ma mère, j'ai également gardé ses yeux ambrés, héritages de la meute de lycanthropes dont elle était issue. Certaines autres meutes, comme par exemple celles qui vivent aux bordures de la Sibérie, possèdent des pupilles grises ombrées, magnifiques, que je n'ai eu l'occasion de croiser qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

Du reste, c'est surtout de mon père que j'ai hérité le plus. Sa peau claire, son nez virant légèrement vers la droite, ses lèvres trop fines et ses épais sourcils et puis, sa carrure. J'ai toujours eu de la chance car ma peau est lisse et n'a jamais souffert d'acné comme les autres adolescents. Si on peut dire que je n'ai rien de laid, je ne suis pas belle non plus. Je n'ai pas de charme particulier ni rien qui ne sorte du lot de l'ordinaire. Mes traits, sans être difformes ou grossiers, sont simples et il serait aisé d'oublier à quoi je ressemble – à l'exception de mes yeux dont la couleur les rend plus distinguables. Et si on m'a parfois surnommé « la fille aux yeux d'or », ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'ils sont beaux mais juste parce qu'ils sont ambrés.

Cette description, telle que je l'ai écrite, est exactement ce que j'ai pu voir sur le miroir. Mon visage a perdu toutes les cicatrices qui le barraient et me rendaient affreuse, voire même effrayante. Mon corps s'est légèrement affaissé comme si on avait bandé mes muscles pour les cacher. En fait, j'ai l'air d'une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans tout à fait ordinaire.

Et si j'écris tout cela calmement, l'émotion me prend à la gorge. C'est incroyable ce qui m'arrive ! On dirait que rien ne s'est produit, que ma vie n'a jamais été chamboulée par la guerre... Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'en apparence car, à l'intérieur, rien n'a changé. Ma mémoire est intacte. Alors que de la surprise, je passe à la nostalgie, je retourne m'asseoir.

« C'est... incroyable, je commente, encore sous l'émoi. Je ne croyais pas que cela était possible. Nous avons essayé tellement de choses !

- Le résultat n'est pas garanti, intervient McGonagall. Il faut attendre au moins jusqu'à demain pour voir si cela tient. Votre lycanthropie complexifie la métamorphose et rien ne dit que votre corps ne reprendra pas sa réelle apparence – car ne vous y trompez pas, ceci n'est qu'un camouflage. Nous n'avons pas le savoir pour réparer les séquelles laissées par de telles Magies, noires ou autres.

- J'en suis consciente, j'acquiesce. Mais je suis surprise également. Vous m'avez redonné l'apparence que j'aurais dû avoir. Cependant, j'aurais cru que vous tenteriez de me rajeunir et de modifier mon apparence.

- Nous l'aurions fait si cela avait été possible, affirme le directeur. Mais nos tentatives n'ont pas abouti et nous ne voulions pas prolonger votre torture.

- Dans ce cas, qu'allons-nous faire ? je leur demande. J'ignore si vous vous en êtes aperçu mais je ressemble énormément à mon père.

- On y a pensé, déclare Dumbledore. Les Brocques de la Volière ont cette particularité que leurs descendants se ressemblent tous à un certain degré. Votre parenté ne peut être cachée, aussi n'est-il pas possible de vous prêter d'autres noms.

- Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclame la directrice de Gryffondor. Nombreux sont ceux qui connaissent les Brocques de la Volière ou qui en ont au moins entendu parler ! Ils ont la réputation de veiller très soigneusement à leur généalogie, leur descendance, et leurs méthodes sont... »

Elle se tait, me jette un regard ennuyé, et pour la première fois je la vois rougir d'embarras. J'en conclus que Dumbledore lui a expliqué ma situation ou bien a-t-elle compris par elle-même l'implication de ma nature associée à mon nom de famille. Évidemment, quand les Brocques apprirent que leur fils avait non seulement épousé une femme lycanthrope, consenti à devenir un loup garou lui-même, mais aussi avait enfanté un monstre comme moi, ils ne voulurent pas en rester là. Si ce n'était la protection du plus grand sorcier de toute la Grande Bretagne, je n'aurais pas survécu longtemps. Dès lors que Dumbledore me prit sous son aile, je fus en sécurité à Poudlard. Non pas que les Brocques n'aient rien tenté, ils essayèrent d'abord d'amadouer le vieux sorcier puis tentèrent de me faire enlever en ensorcelant un des Elfes de Maison. Heureusement, rien ne fonctionna et je pus tranquillement grandir dans l'enceinte du château.

« Professeur Dumbledore a raison, j'affirme sans tenir compte des propos de McGonagall. Avec mon apparence, que vous me donniez un nom différent ne fera que retarder l'inévitable.

- Il n'y a pourtant plus de Brocques à Poudlard, fait remarquer McGonagall. Le dernier, Antoine... »

Mon père ! Je sursaute en entendant son prénom et me rive sur la directrice qui, heureusement, ne semble pas le remarquer.

«… a quitté Poudlard voilà deux ans. »

Sans le savoir, le professeur de métamorphose vient de me donner un élément crucial sur ma famille. Mon père a quitté Poudlard mais il m'est facile de deviner que ma mère, elle, doit y être encore.

« Même s'il n'y a plus de membre de ma famille ici, les autres élèves se rappelleront sûrement de leur aîné, je rétorque en essayant de cacher mon émotion. Les Serpentards ont une très bonne mémoire et respecte la hiérarchie au sein de leur maison, autant en termes d'âge que de lignée familiale. Et les Brocques sont une très vieille et très puissante famille. De plus, j'ai des raisons de penser qu'à défaut de cela, il y a au moins une personne qui sera capable de voir en moi les traits de mon père.

- Et à qui pensez-vous ? » me demande la directrice.

J'hésite à lui répondre ; dois-je lui dévoiler qui sera ma mère ?

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous voulez dire, intervient Dumbledore, ramenant l'attention de la directrice vers lui. C'est que même en modifiant votre nom de famille, quelqu'un se doutera de votre lien de parenté avec les Brocques. »

J'hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Et pensez-vous que cette personne irait leur dévoiler votre existence ?

- A l'un d'entre eux, oui, j'acquiesce à nouveau.

- Soit, vous ressemblez à votre famille paternelle, réagit McGonagall. Mais est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas simplement nier ? »

Involontairement, sa suggestion provoque en moi un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Offusquée, la directrice fronce ses sourcils et réplique sèchement qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui est drôle là-dedans.

« Excusez-moi, je lui dis. Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai oublié que vous ignoriez sûrement ce qu'il en est de ma famille. »

Ce mot m'étrangle mais je m'efforce à ne pas grimacer en le prononçant.

« Vous sous-estimez la folie qui habite les Brocques. Ces personnes sont _obsédées_ par leur lignée et cela va beaucoup plus loin que vous ne le pensez. Ils sont tellement obnubilés qu'ils ont inventé un sort pour déterminer si, oui ou non, un prétendu héritier est bien un de leurs descendants. La famille est grande et a de nombreux ramages. Comment être sûr qu'un opportun ne change sa morphologie pour leur ressembler et prétendre être leur héritier ? A l'inverse, comment s'assurer qu'un des leurs qui ne partageraient pas leurs idées et qui souilleraient leur famille n'aille pas enfanter des _sangs impurs _? »

Je prends une pause pour inspirer profondément. Mes deux interlocuteurs semblent captivés par ce que je leur apprends.

« Il y a longtemps, personne ne se rappelle plus exactement quand, un de nos ancêtres a créé un sort, de la Magie Noire, et l'a lancé sur lui-même et sur toute sa famille, un enchantement qui a laissé sa Trace. Depuis, cette Trace se transmet de génération en génération, nous poursuivant même jusqu'à notre tombe.

- A-t-on idée de faire chose pareille ! s'insurge McGonagall, horrifiée.

- Nombreuses sont les familles qui tiennent à surveiller leur généalogie. Prenez les Blacks, par exemple, et leur slogan "_Toujours Pur_".

- D'accord mais ils ne sont quand même pas allés jusqu'à marquer leur descendance comme... comme...

- Du bétail, voulez-vous dire ? je termine à sa place. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas monnaie courante. Pour autant, si les méthodes changent, je suis sure que les Blacks ont un moyen de se reconnaître. Quant aux Brocques, ils tirent de cette Trace une grande fierté. Pour eux, c'est la preuve qu'ils sont _uniques_ et, surtout, _intouchables _car qui porte la Trace jouit de grands privilèges, à commencer par le respect de ses pairs. »

McGonagall a pincé ses lèvres, dévoilant sans le dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait des méthodes de ces vieilles familles. Quel ramassis d'imbéciles ! semble-t-elle dire (en mots polis, toutefois). Cela me fait sourire.

« Ce que vous dîtes, reprend Dumbledore. C'est que n'importe quelle personne pourrait prouver votre lien de parenté ?

- Pas tout à fait, non, je lui réponds. Le sort n'est connu que des Brocques – moi même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire – car ils ne le lancent qu'en _silence_. De plus, la Trace refuserait d'apparaître si elle n'est pas convoquée par un Brocques.

- Ce qui signifie que l'un d'eux devra venir à Poudlard pour le vérifier, en conclut Dumbledore.

- Ils viendront, j'affirme, devançant sa pensée. Sitôt qu'ils seront avertis de mon inexplicable ressemblance, ils viendront vérifier, qu'importe le nom que je porte. »

McGonagall remue sur sa chaise, cherche vainement à trouver un argument pour me convaincre de ne pas garder mon nom. Je sais ce qu'elle pense et comprend ses raisons mais, personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de le changer. J'ai déjà perdu mon univers, ma famille, mes amis, je ne suis plus dans mon époque, et je vais devoir devenir une autre personne. J'ai besoin de garder un lien de connexion avec mon passé, ma _vraie_ identité, ou je risque bien de me perdre à jamais. C'est sûrement de la pure folie, un risque considérable, mais tant pis, je tente le coup.

« Je garderai mon nom, je déclare avec autant de fermeté qu'il m'est possible.

- Alors c'est décidé, acquiesce le directeur avec gravité. Vous demeurez Annah Brocques de la Volière. A présent, il nous faut inventer votre passé. »

Mon nom à présent fixé, nous avons commencé un nouveau débat. Et ce n'est qu'au soir tombant que Dumbledore décrète en avoir assez fait pour la journée. Je suis éreintée par tant de discussions mais ce n'est rien comparé à la fatigue des deux professeurs. Les sorts qu'ils ont dû pratiquer pour modifier mon apparence et l'énergie que cela a dû leur coûter ont eu raison de leur résistance et c'est un peu voûtée que j'ai vu McGonagall regagner ses quartiers.

La séance a été très longue, il faut dire, et, parfois, un petit détail d'apparence insignifiante a pu donner lieu à vingt minutes de discussion. Il nous reste encore nombre d'ombres à éclaircir mais Dumbledore s'est déclaré très satisfait du résultat. Et après tout, il n'a pas tort. L'important ayant été décidé, ce sera à moi de peindre le décor et, surtout, de me l'imprimer en mémoire. Il serait dangereux que je me trompe et donne subitement un élément contraire à l'identité que j'aurais créée aux yeux de tous !

A présent, je me trouve dans mes appartements et je n'arrête pas de faire des va-et-vient dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je m'observe à nouveau, que je m'assure ne pas avoir rêvé. C'est une sensation très étrange de retrouver un physique depuis longtemps perdu. On dirait que ce n'est pas le mien, que la personne que je regarde est une autre.

En me contemplant, une vague d'émotion me prend à la gorge et je me mets soudain à trembler. La pièce, pourtant maintenue chaude par quelques légères flammes, semble soudain avoir perdu plusieurs degrés.

J'ai la trouille !

**_4 Septembre 1978_**

Par Merlin !

C'est ce soir que vont arriver les élèves de Poudlard et je suis loin d'être prête à les fréquenter. Hier soir, pour la première fois, je suis allée manger dans la Grande Salle, directement à la table des professeurs. La première épreuve a été d'affronter tous ces regards tournés vers moi. A force de déambuler dans les couloirs à l'insu de tous et de manger seule dans mon coin, les professeurs ont eu l'air étonné de me voir là. Heureusement, Dumbledore a pris les choses en main et m'a présenté dans les formes. Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de Hagrid où je savais trouver un peu de réconfort et de soutien. Le gardien des clés a eu l'air surpris de ma nouvelle apparence mais n'a fait aucun commentaire et s'est contenté de sourire. Je fus surprise de constater reconnaître la bonne moitié des professeurs : le professeur Chourave, quelques années en moins, est toujours la même femme enthousiaste et bonne vivante ; le professeur Flitwick parle toujours du nez et est aussi courtois que de coutume ; le professeur Binns ne mange toujours pas ses repas qu'il s'entête cependant à prendre en compagnie de ses collègues ; le professeur Slughorn n'a pas attendu un instant pour me demander si j'étais vraiment apparentée aux Brocques de la Volière, la fameuse famille sorcière.

Je me suis empressée de me tourner vers Hagrid. Du fait de notre dernière discussion sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, il m'a parlé des licornes qu'il a pu observer dans la nuit. Ce à quoi le professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, Silvanus Brûlopot, a tenu à mettre son grain de sel. Au débat qui s'est engagé par la suite, j'en ai deviné que les deux sont aussi passionnés par la matière l'un que l'autre et je n'ai plus pu placer une seule remarque jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Quand cela s'est enfin terminé, je suis repartie de mon côté, non sans avoir salué les professeurs qui m'ont souhaité courtoisement la bienvenue. Cela m'a semblé avoir duré l'éternité et je suis directement allée dormir, exténuée.

En fait, c'est juste que je suis vraiment stupide. Alors que j'ai eu tout le temps de m'entraîner à supporter des rencontres difficiles en allant me présenter aux professeurs présents à Poudlard durant l'été, j'ai préféré attendre le dernier moment pour m'y frotter. C'est en partie pour cela que mes plans n'ont jamais marché, ils viennent d'une fille qui se laisse vaincre par la trouille. Et même si, dans cette situation, beaucoup d'autres réagiraient de même, je ne peux pas éternellement rester lâche et faible.

Comme le fait de garder mon nom, à bien y réfléchir, cela me fait une peur bleue à l'idée que celui-ci soit connu de tous. Et je n'arrête pas de me demander s'il n'y aura pas d'incidence sur l'avenir. Après tout, ma mère continuera-t-elle de m'appeler « Annah » ? Même si j'ignore l'état de sa relation avec mon père, je sais qu'elle doit déjà bien le connaître à cette époque. Ce qui signifie qu'en entendant parler de moi, elle va forcément être curieuse et s'intéresser de près à l'apparition de cette nouvelle Brocques dont personne ne semble jusque-là connaître l'existence.

En supposant que cela ne change rien, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que mon prénom me vient de... moi même ? Ce serait fou de le penser ! Mais une théorie que j'ai découverte dans mes recherches à la bibliothèque laisse croire que ce serait possible. Elle dit, en gros, que rien de ce qu'un Passager – ainsi est appelé la personne ayant retourné dans le temps – pourrait faire ne modifierait le futur parce que ses actions sont celles-là même qui ont conduit l'avenir à devenir ce qu'il est, allant même jusqu'à dire que ce sont ses faits dans le passé qui le conduiront dans l'avenir à retourner dans le passé. Je m'embrouille un peu dans mes propres explications, tout cela est tellement complexe ! En résumé, cela signifie que le Temps, pour un passager, est une boucle sans fin. Il est donc coincé à jamais, condamné à revenir dans le passé indéfiniment sans jamais pouvoir interrompre le cercle vicieux dans lequel il est coincé. Par chance, celui qui retourne dans le passé et celui qui naît ne conservent pas une mémoire commune, sinon il y aurait de quoi devenir fou.

D'autres théories ont bien été développées mais aucune n'apporte de solutions. Toutes s'unissent pour affirmer que le passager coincé doit accepter son sort et ne rien tenter d'impossible – seuls les résultats divergent. Un théoricien avance l'idée la plus commune : les paramètres étant trop importants, tenter de bouleverser le sort en n'ayant connaissance que d'une poignée de données pourrait résulter en un chaos sans nom et d'ampleur imprévisible.

Autant dire qu'à l'exception d'une bonne migraine, toutes mes lectures n'ont rien donné.

OoOoOoO

« Veuillez me suivre à présent ! »

Ouvrant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle, McGonagall mène la marche, suivie par tout un troupeau d'élèves de première année, excités ou inquiets. Je les suis jusqu'aux limites de la porte où je m'arrête suffisamment en arrière pour ne pas être remarquée de l'intérieur mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil. La Grande Salle s'est revêtue de ses plus beaux atouts, un ciel étoilé surplombe l'ensemble des têtes alignées autour des quatre grandes tables et qui regardent passer le défilé de nouveaux élèves. Tout au bout, McGonagall monte sur l'estrade et s'écarte un instant de la scène, laissant le soin aux professeur Dumbledore d'accueillir la ribambelle d'élèves. Après un relativement long discours (comme il est long d'attendre debout !), le directeur laisse place au choixpeau magique que McGonagall pose sur une chaise placée au centre de l'estrade.

Cela me rappelle une discussion que j'avais eue avec Dumbledore peu après mon arrivée au château, alors que j'étais enfant. Intriguée par l'étrange vêtement, posé sur une haute étagère, j'avais été surprise de constater que celui-ci se mouvait et, mieux encore, qu'il parlait ! Le choixpeau s'était présenté à moi comme le Maître de Répartition et m'expliqua son rôle. Il avait la lourde charge d'envoyer chaque élève à la maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Peu après cette rencontre, j'avais interrogé le directeur à son sujet, j'étais surprise qu'un tel objet, usé, rapiécé, un peu poussiéreux, puisse être aussi intelligent et posséder une telle âme de poète – car évidemment, le choixpeau ne m'avait pas laissé partir sans y aller de sa petite chanson. Dumbledore m'avait alors expliqué son histoire. Une bien bête histoire, à vrai dire. C'était celle d'un ménestrel qui avait une nature trop curieuse. Un jour qu'il s'intéressait d'un peu trop près des affaires de l'un des quatre fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard, ce dernier décida de le punir et le transforma tout bonnement en chapeau. Godric Gryffondor qui eut vent de cette affaire tenta bien de rendre au ménestrel sa forme originelle mais échoua car le Maître Serpent avait employé un sort que lui seul pouvait lever et il s'y refusa obstinément. Rowena Serdaigle vint apporter son aide et donna au chapeau le pouvoir de parler. Le ménestrel eut tout temps de se repentir, de s'excuser et de remercier mais rien à y faire. Serpentard refusa de lui redonner son apparence. Alors Helga Poufsouffle, qui ne pouvait supporter que l'on laisse le chapeau dépérir sous sa misérable forme, proposa de lui confier la lourde tâche d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves et de les répartir. Le ménestrel accepta et ainsi est naît le choixpeau magique.

Le choixpeau se donne à cœur joie d'inventer chaque année de nouvelle chanson destinée à présenter aux nouveaux arrivants leurs nouvelles maisons. Une fois sa récitation faite, la salle l'applaudit avec enthousiasme car, il faut l'avouer, le ménestrel est talentueux. Malgré tout, comme ses paroles veulent toujours dire la même chose (qu'importe les métaphores et autres figures de style), les dernières années applaudissent généralement un peu moins que les plus jeunes encore admiratifs.

Alors commence la longue répartition des premières années. Une scène répétée une centaine de fois pour que chaque élève ait sa maison. McGonagall en appelle un (par ordre alphabétique, bien sûr), il monte sur l'estrade et s'assoie sur la chaise, la directrice lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête, ce dernier réfléchit plus ou moins longtemps (il lui prend, de temps en temps, de discuter avec son hôte), annonce le nom d'une maison et celle-ci éclate en applaudissements pour accueillir leur nouvelle recrue qui quitte alors la scène pour aller s'asseoir avec ses nouveaux compatriotes. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que McGonagall en finisse enfin avec les Z. A ce moment-là, les clameurs sont toujours un peu moins vivaces, les élèves ayant mal aux mains à force d'applaudir et étant las ou affamés.

Quand le dernier élève descend de l'estrade pour aller s'asseoir, l'ensemble de la salle semble soulagé, s'attendant à ce que Dumbledore fasse encore un dernier discours avant d'annoncer le début du repas. Et si le directeur se lève bel et bien, ils vont sans doute être déçus de l'entendre dire que leur attente n'est pas terminée. Pas encore tout à fait.

« Je sais que vous mourrez de faim mais je vais vous demander un peu de patience encore car cette année la répartition n'est pas terminée. »

De l'estrade, Dumbledore me fait signe d'avancer. Aussitôt, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et tout mon corps se tendre. C'est mon tour. Il faut que j'avance et que j'affronte tous les regards qui déjà se sont tournés de mon côté, ayant aperçus le petit geste du directeur. Comme je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans l'ombre, je prends une profonde inspiration, essaie de calmer mes tremblements et m'avance aussi droite que possible au centre de la pièce. Je rive mon regard sur le directeur et sur McGonagall, qui m'encourage d'un signe de la tête. Derrière elle, Hagrid m'adresse un petit signe discret. Je ne regarde pas à droite ou à gauche, je ne veux pas voir les visages qui m'entourent mais j'en perçois déjà quelques-uns qui m'observent, surpris et intrigués à la fois.

« Il me reste à vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui nous vient des États-Unis et qui entre en Sixième Année. Elle s'appelle Annah Brocques de la Volière. »

A ce nom, une clameur s'élève autour de moi et plusieurs têtes se penchent pour chuchoter à leur voisin. Plus particulièrement, j'aperçois tout au bout de la salle, la table de Serpentard s'agiter. Je ferme les poings et me mords la langue. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas réagir...

« Et je vous demande à tous de l'accueillir aussi chaleureusement que n'importe quel élève parmi nous ! »

Quelques applaudissements forcés lui répondent, dont la plupart viennent des professeurs (en particulier d'Hagrid), et le silence revient aussitôt.

« Et comme chaque nouvel arrivant, le choixpeau va procéder à la répartition. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer, Miss Broques. »

C'est le moment, je me dis, inspirant profondément. Je redoute plus particulièrement cet instant, le souvenir de ma première répartition me revenant soudain en mémoire.

J'étais plus petite mais pas moins stressée que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. A force d'entendre les jumeaux me chanter que je finirai à Serpentard, j'avais redouté ce moment. Aller dans la maison des serpents ne me faisait pas peur mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que les Weasley en profitent pour se moquer de moi. Après tout, ils m'appelaient déjà "leur petite serpentarde". Comme mon nom de famille était parmi les premiers, mon moment était très vite venu et j'étais montée, un peu trop droite, sur l'estrade. Le sourire chaleureux d'Hagrid avait à peine diminué ma nervosité et je me suis approchée pas après pas de la chaise. Je n'avais pas atteins celle-ci qu'une sorte de déchirure a retenti à mes oreilles et avant même que je ne m'assoie, le choixpeau s'était écrié : « SERPENTARD ! » De la table de Gryffondor les jumeaux s'étaient exclamés : « On le savait ! » avant d'en rire. Rouge, j'étais vite allée me réfugier à ma nouvelle table, tâchant de me faire plus petite que je ne l'étais alors.

J'ai peur que le choixpeau me fasse le même coup. Mais j'y pense ! Puisque je suis revenue dans le passé, sa réaction dans le futur était peut-être le fruit de cette première rencontre. Après tout, quelle utilité aurait-il eu à sonder une tête qu'il avait déjà eu l'opportunité de connaître de par le passé ? Rassurée par cette idée, c'est d'un pas plus leste que j'ai traversé le reste de la distance et que je suis allée pour m'asseoir. Mais hélas, le choixpeau n'a pas attendu plus longtemps pour hurler son nom.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Fichu ménestrel ! Dépitée, en colère, rouge, je me suis relevée en fusillant le tissu rapiécé (qui, j'en suis sûre, a souri de contentement, fier de son petit effet) avant de me diriger à contre cœur vers la pire maison qui soit. J'aurais tellement préféré être à Serdaigle ! C'était la seule maison où j'étais sûre de reconnaître le moins de visages. A mon approche, une touffe blonde surgit soudain devant moi. Surprise, j'ai un mouvement de recul en découvrant son visage. Par Merlin !

L'enfer commence.

oOoOoOoOoO

[Ndla 1] (Note de Melinda, définition trouvée dans l'Encyclopédie bestiaires du monde magique:) Cresphornius : petites créatures invisibles et assez vilaines d'apparence (pour ceux qui ont réussi à les voir), elles rendent avariées toute nourriture qu'elle croise en se nourrissant de leur saveur. Ils ont notamment la particularité de rendre confus l'esprit des gens qui en sont infestés en leur glissant à l'oreille des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les leurs.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre (le 15 Mai prochain) sera un nouvel interlude qui impliquera deux garçons que vous connaissez bien ! Je vous laisse deviner lesquels...


	5. Interlude 2 - 1981

Avec certes deux jours de retard (ouiiiii j'ai oublié, tête de nigaude que je suis), voici un nouveau chapitre de Le Pacte. Vous allez découvrir le second interlude de l'histoire où vous aurez l'occasion de plonger dans les souvenirs d'Annah.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci à Sunday Vanille pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Vraiment, si ce n'était pas ses précieuses corrections, vous aurez une foule de fautes au travers des yeux - et ça ferait mal !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interlude 2**

_« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! s'écrie victorieusement un garçon rouquin, de taille moyenne, mince et dont le visage est parsemé de tâches de rousseur. _

_- D'accord, d'accord » abdique un autre garçon tout aussi rouquin et en tout point identique au premier. _

_Même leurs tâches de rousseur sont les mêmes. Je le sais pour avoir pris le temps de les compter. _

_Ce dernier, qui répond au nom de Georges Weasley, plonge une main dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de bonbons qu'il tend à son frère d'un air bougon. Il n'a jamais aimé perdre et le compte en est arrivé à treize contre douze depuis la rentrée, le décompte se renouvelant à chaque début d'année. Il est le quatrième fils d'une longue lignée de sept enfants dont deux jumeaux et une unique fille. Lui prétendra être le troisième mais la question a toujours fait débat et n'a jamais trouvé de véritable réponse. Qui est sorti du ventre de leur mère le premier ? Voilà un secret que Molly Weasley s'est bien gardé de dévoiler ; parfois, elle s'en sert pour les rappeler à l'ordre et les obliger à se tenir plus ou moins tranquilles. _

_Quant à moi, je les observe, médusée. C'est la première fois que j'entre directement en contact avec les élèves de Poudlard. Jusque-là, je me contentais de manger dans la cuisine de l'école et de les observer, tapie dans l'ombre d'un couloir, d'une salle abandonnée ou d'un arbre à quelques distances de sécurité d'eux. Je crois bien que certains élèves m'ont entraperçue mais qu'importe ? Après tout, comment pourraient-ils deviner que je ne suis pas une autre élève parmi la centaine qui font leurs études à Poudlard ? Et j'ai beaucoup grandi depuis l'année dernière, je fais la même taille que la plus grande des filles de première année et celle-ci a eu une croissance prématurée. Je le sais pour l'avoir entendue s'en plaindre à ses amies. Elle est à Serdaigle et est complexée par sa taille. Moi, j'aime bien être grande, j'ai l'impression d'avoir leur âge et je me mets à rêver de les rejoindre dans leurs jeux et leur rire... _

_Malgré toute la gentillesse des professeurs, la vie à Poudlard n'est pas très drôle quand on n'aque sept ans et que l'on n'a pour amis qu'un chien peureux, un demi-géant souvent très occupé, des professeurs qui ont des cours à donner, des copies à corriger, des devoirs à prévoir, un directeur surchargé (mais je n'ai jamais su par quoi), des fantômes ennuyeux et quelques créatures magiques ; très sympa pour certaines mais passablement silencieuses, leur principal défaut. Bien sûr, Hagrid est celui avec lequel je passe le plus clair de mon temps car c'est le seul que je peux assister au quotidien. M'occuper des sombrals, des licornes, des véracrasses, des manticores, de Touffu (un chien à trois têtes effrayant aux premiers abords mais doux comme un agneau dès qu'on lui chantonne une chanson) et de bien d'autres créatures magiques dont s'occupent Hagrid, est un plaisir, sincèrement. Mais il me manque toujours quelque chose, ce quelque chose que je vois très souvent chez les autres élèves et que j'envie la nuit... _

_Pompom n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faudrait que je sois plus avenante, que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'aborde les élèves pour essayer de tisser des liens d'amitié. Elle m'assure qu'il y en a forcément de gentils petits Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles ou même Serpentards qui pourraient devenir mes amis mais, moi, je n'en suis pas sûre. Déjà, parce que je ne sais pas comment les aborder ; même quand ils ne sont pas en groupe, quand ils se trouvent dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc, à lire un livre ou à faire leurs devoirs, je n'ose pas les aborder. Quoi leur dire ? Et s'ils me rejettent et se moquent de moi ? _

_Je crois être quelqu'un de très timide ; c'est du moins ce que répète McGonagall en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection, son regard adouci et un petit sourire, l'air de dire : « Mais que va-t-on faire de toi, p'tite Annah ? » P'tite Annah, c'est ainsi que les professeurs ont fini par m'appeler mais j'ai bien grandi depuis – oui, je me répète. Pompom n'arrête pas de s'énerver car il lui faut sans cesse recoudre et étirer mes vêtements. Le professeur Dumbledore me dit toujours que je dois avoir du sang de géant dans les veines et qu'un jour je ne passerai plus les portes de la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, il suffit de voir son gros sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et relever son épaisse barbe pour savoir qu'il me charrie. Mais le directeur semble trouver cela drôle et continue à me taquiner chaque fois que ma taille revient dans la conversation. Et la bonne poire que je suis de s'exclamer chaque fois : « Même pas vrai, d'abord ! », les joues rouges et gonflées, prête à bouder pour le reste de la soirée si McGonagall ne tempérait pas le jeu en me rappelant que le directeur est un incorrigible plaisantin. _

_Pour m'aider à m'intégrer, la serviable professeur Chourave a cherché à me présenter des élèves de sa maison. Un jour, elle m'a fait appeler dans la serre où elle donne généralement cours aux premières années et m'a présenté à deux filles. Elles se sont révélées n'être que des chipies et n'ont accepté de me voir que pour confirmer les rumeurs. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions, plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres, et avec une insistance qui m'a rendu mal à l'aise. Et comme je ne réagis pas très bien à la pression, quelle qu'elle soit, je suis tout simplement partie en courant, sans leur dire un mot. Depuis, les deux filles n'arrêtent pas de dire à qui veut bien les écouter que je suis une dérangée qui a été chassée par sa famille parce que je suis _bizarre_. Je le sais, je les ai suivies pendant un moment pour les écouter. _

_Cette expérience ne m'a guère donné envie de retenter l'expérience et je me suis éloignée plus que jamais des autres élèves. Je suis désolée de causer de la peine à Chourave qui s'est pourtant donné du mal pour trouver ce qu'elle pensait être les filles idéales pour me faire des amies. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'elle arrête d'être aussi gentille avec les gens et qu'elle ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Mais Chourave est de ces femmes qui se donnent un air sévère tout en ayant un coeur tendre et indulgent. Sauf avec ceux qui font du mal aux autres ; eux, elle les exècre au plus haut point. _

_Quant aux jumeaux, ils sont le nouveau fléau qui frappe la maison Gryffondor. McGonagall n'arrête pas de s'en plaindre en les comparant à certains de ses anciens élèves, quatre garçons dont les souvenirs la rendent plus triste qu'elle ne l'admet. Un jour que je la questionnais à leur sujet, intriguée par cette bande de farceurs qui semblaient l'avoir tant marqué, elle m'a tout simplement répondu, la larme à l'oeil, que c'était également les élèves les plus brillants qu'elle ait pu connaître – sauf, peut-être, un certain Peter Pettigrow, qui était un peu plus à la traîne mais qui ne s'en sortait finalement pas trop mal et qui avait fait preuve de bravoure à la fin de sa vie. _

1981

« De la bravoure, mon cul, oui ! s'emporta-t-elle en faisant valser les verres que je venais de laver et qui allèrent s'exploser contre le plafond. Comme elle a bien regretté tout ce temps à déplorer la pauvre fin d'un sorcier si _brave _! Le traitre ! Le salaud. Celui-là, je l'aurais bien tué une deuxième fois si Dumbledore me l'avait permis... »

La rage qui s'était soudain emparée de la jeune femme m'obligea à reculer et à maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité. Je savais par expérience qu'un esprit aveuglé par la colère devait être évité. Et bien que j'essaie toujours d'apaiser les personnes que je tente d'aider, il faut également faire preuve de patience et, surtout, de prudence. Je décidai de ne rien dire et de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. J'observai néanmoins avec inquiétude la lampe de ma cuisine clignoter, le robinet de l'évier s'enclencher tout seul, les tiroirs s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas, et récitai une petite prière afin qu'elle ne casse pas tout mon appartement. Il allait encore falloir que j'explique à mes voisins comment une femme seule, célibataire et ne recevant que rarement de la visite chez elle pouvait à ce point faire du boucan. Ma soi-disant maladresse n'avait visiblement pas fini de faire parler d'elle et d'enrager les autres locataires.

Elle continua à tempéter longtemps contre ce Pettigrow et puis, d'un coup, elle disparut. C'était également typique des esprits tourmentés, agissant par impulsion, venant et repartant comme bon leur semblait, selon les émotions qui les envahissaient. C'était parfois terriblement épuisant, surtout pour moi qui n'avais jamais eu à faire à une personne aussi caractérielle, aussi intéressante, puissante et à la fois troublante et touchante par sa fragilité. Malgré l'air impassible qu'elle essayait de se donner, je discernais dans son aura toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti et ressentait encore. Je ne pouvais que compatir.

Elle avait combattu et souffert toute sa vie durant et justice ne lui avait jamais été rendue. Elle était condamnée à errer dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas mais j'espérais du fond du coeur qu'en l'écoutant, j'apaiserai son tourment, au moins un peu. Je sentais, depuis que nous avions commencé à discuter et que je lisais son journal, qu'elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un. Et cette lourde tâche était tombée sur moi.

Bien que de nous deux, j'avais la part la plus facile, ce n'était pas non plus aisé de l'écouter, d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle disait sans en avoir la migraine. Elle me parlait au passé d'un temps que moi-même je n'avais pas connu et certains de ses mots m'étaient presque inconnus. J'avais beau connaître l'existence du monde sorcier, je n'en faisais pas tout à fait partie non plus et n'avais donc pas bénéficié de la même éducation. Je connaissais plus l'univers moldu mais celui de 1981, pas celui des années 90. Et puis, elle me parlait de personnes qui m'étaient tout à fait étrangères : il me fallait retenir en peu de temps toutes les informations qu'elle me donnait d'eux et sa mémoire était incroyable. Elle ne possédait peut-être pas un talent inné pour l'écriture mais quand elle me décrivait une personne, un paysage, je les voyais. Il me suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux et c'était comme si j'y voyais le reflet de ses souvenirs et que je m'y trouvais à mon tour. Et c'était cela, peut-être, qui était le plus dur à supporter. Tout ce réalisme, toute cette intensité de vie qu'elle me faisait partager et que je devais accepter, absorber et digérer en un temps record pour ne pas sombrer, étouffée par tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire encore.

Chaque discussion me laissait éreintée et, vidée de toute mon énergie, j'avais du mal à garder un train de vie normal. Il me fallut plusieurs fois demander l'aide d'Emy, une de mes plus proches amies, qui tenta bien de prendre contact avec Annah en vain Elle ne voulait parler qu'à moi seule, ses secrets ne devant jamais être dévoilés à quiconque. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle me faisait confiance, elle ne me répondait jamais directement. Ses yeux se posaient sur moi, semblaient sonder mon âme toute entière et elle disait : « Je vous fais confiance, c'est tout. »

Souvenirs

_Depuis que les jumeaux sont arrivés, McGonagall a définitivement perdu espoir de voir sa maison l'emporter sur celle de Serpentard et gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, une compétition qui récompense la maison ayant collecté le plus de points auprès des professeurs et, notamment, en remportant la Coupe de Quidditch. Chaque fois que des élèves ne respectent pas les règles de l'école ou se comportent mal, et qu'ils se font prendre, leur maison perd des points. Et si cela fait déjà quelques années que Gryffondor n'a pas remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons – des rumeurs laissent entendre que cela remonterait à l'arrivée du professeur Rogue à Poudlard – les jumeaux ont définitivement mis fin aux espoirs de McGonagall de voir sa maison s'illustrer autrement que par le talent de farceurs de ses élèves. _

_Fred et George Weasley sont donc devenus les bêtes noires de la directrice de Gryffondor. _

_« Alors, c'est toi la fille qui nous observe depuis la rentrée ? » me demande Fred, le regard rivé sur moi. _

_Les deux frères m'observent de bas en haut, semblent m'étudier un moment, puis hochent la tête en échangeant un regard entendu. Je les regarde, un peu sous le choc qu'ils m'aient repéré et un peu apeurée de les voir ainsi me fixer. Plus que toute autre chose, j'aimerais savoir ce que cet échange silencieux signifie._

_« Nous regarde pas comme ça, dit soudain Fred._

_- On ne va pas te faire de mal ! assure George. On veut juste discuter._

_- Faire connaissance, continue le premier._

_- Se présenter, enchaîne le second._

_- Moi, c'est Fred._

_- Et moi, c'est George. _

_- Non, moi c'est George et lui c'est Fred. _

_- On est les frères Weasley, disent-ils en choeur._

_- Les terreurs de Gryffondor, précise Fred._

_- Plus farceurs, tu meurs._

_- En tout cas, nous, on a pas trouvé de meilleurs._

_- Normal, les meilleurs, c'est nous ! » conclurent-ils ensemble._

_Médusée, je les regarde bouche bée. Que leur répondre ?_

_« Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, dit Fred d'un air ennuyé._

_- Je vais recommencer, affirme George. Moi, c'est Fred. _

_- Et moi, c'est Georges. Capish ?_

_- C'est pas vrai, je finis par dire, puis, en les pointant tour à tour du doigt, je réplique : c'est toi Fred et toi c'est George. »_

_Pour le coup, c'est au tour des jumeaux de rester bouche bée._

_« Mais comment t'as su ? s'étonne Fred._

_- Même notre propre mère nous confond toujours, dit George._

_- Plus exactement, elle vise juste du premier coup et après on l'embrouille et du coup elle se perd... Pauvre maman !_

_- C'est pas vrai, tu le penses pas, ricane son frère._

_- Non mais pauvre maman quand même » s'entête l'autre._

_En les observant, j'ai vite fait de remarquer leur façon particulière de s'exprimer. C'est comme écouter une chanson rythmée par la voix un peu fluette de deux chanteurs. L'un et l'autre jongle dans un phrasé rythmé et, en quelque sorte, harmonieux. Quand l'un commence une phrase, l'autre la finit, quand l'autre termine la phrase, l'un rebondit inlassablement si bien que les autres interlocuteurs n'ont pas tellement besoin d'intervenir. Les jumeaux parlent pour tout le monde et semblent ne parler, en fait, que pour eux-mêmes. Au début, évidemment, c'est très destabilisant et, bien qu'ils aient de nombreux amis, ils semblent tout à fait capables de se contenter d'eux-mêmes. _

_« Mais toi, qui es-tu ? demande soudain George._

_- Et pourquoi tu nous suis tout le temps ? » complète son jumeau._

_Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans leur voix et leurs regards ne montrent qu'une curiosité insatiable. Encouragée par leur attitude amusante et leurs visages avenants, je décide de vaincre ma peur et de leur répondre :_

_« Je m'appelle Annah Brocques de la Volière. _

_- Brocques de la Volière ? répète Fred. Mais c'est pas un nom ça !_

_- Ben si, c'est mon nom de famille, je rétorque. _

_- Ben, il est sacrément bizarre ton nom, commente George. Et puis ça veut dire quoi "de la Volière" ? _

_- On dirait une autre langue, commente son frère._

_- Et Weasley, ça veut dire quoi, hein ?_

_- Touché, admet Georges en ricanant._

_- Tu connais notre nom de famille ? s'étonne Fred._

_- Vous me l'avez dit, non ? "Nous sommes les frères Weasley."_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai._

_- Et puis, McGonagall parle souvent de vous, je rajoute. Elle dit que vous êtes de vrais diablotins et que Gryffondor gagnera pas la Coupe à cause de vous. »_

_À ces mots, les deux jumeaux s'esclaffent, pas du tout gênés –au contraire, ils en semblent presque fiers – d'être considérés comme les mauvais éléments de leur maison par leur directrice._

_« T'es en quelle classe ? demande soudain Fred. Pourquoi t'as pas d'uniforme ?_

_- J'ai pas l'âge, je leur explique, j'ai que sept ans._

_- Sept ans ! s'exclame George. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies !_

_- Je te l'avais dit, non ? » _

_À nouveau, George sort un paquet, cette fois de chocogrenouille, qu'il tend à Fred à contrecoeur._

_« C'est mon dernier ! rouspète-t-il._

_- Un pari est un pari, très cher frère, répond son frère en ouvrant le paquet qu'il me tend à son tour. T'en veux ?_

_- Je peux ? je demande timidement, les yeux néanmoins brillants de gourmandise._

_- Si je te le propose ! »_

_Je tends la main, récupère la friandise et me cache le visage pour la dévorer, comme honteuse d'avoir commis un des sept pêchés capitaux. Cela fait rire les jumeaux qui me proposent à nouveau un choco-grenouille que je m'empresse d'accepter. Ma façon de faire les amuse décidément car, le soir tombé, j'ai avalé les deux paquets gagnés, ou perdus, selon le point de vue. _

1981

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions, poursuivit-elle, le regard perdu au loin, un sourire se devinant sur ses lèvres. Au début, j'étais un peu réticente, un peu fébrile, mais ils m'ont rapidement mis à l'aise. On a parlé des heures ce soir-là et ils ont même dormi dans le salon. Mes barrières vaincues, ils m'ont pris sous leurs ailes et m'ont poussé à m'intégrer parmi leur groupe d'amis. Les premiers jours ont bien sûr été difficiles.

« La rumeur s'étant confirmée, tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, les gens murmuraient à mon passage, et j'entendais tout. Certains ont voulu tenter de m'impressionner, moi, la petite étrangère qui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, qui était beaucoup trop jeune et bizarre, mais ils ont vite abandonné. Les jumeaux s'étaient auto-proclamés mes défenseurs et tenaient leur rôle avec une tenacité qui eut tôt fait de convaincre les autres de me laisser tranquille. Leur imagination était sans limite, rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. McGonagall, ayant reçu de nombreuses plaintes, avait convoqué les jumeaux dans son bureau mais ces derniers s'étaient aussitôt défendus, déclarant tout de go : "_Nous ne laisserons personne lui faire du mal et vous ne pourrez pas nous en empêcher !_". Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient !

« Je ne sais pas si McGonagall voyait cette amitié d'un très bon oeil mais savait que cette nouvelle amitié m'était bénéfique, si ce n'est nécessaire. Alors, elle abandonna les charges portées sur les jumeaux. Quant à Hagrid, qui m'avait déjà défendu plusieurs fois, il profita d'un dîner pour déclamer haut et fort que la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait un drôle d'animal – sous-entendant les deux crabes poilus qui avaient tenté de me tirer les cheveux - il en nourrirait les loups-garou dans la Forêt Interdite. Plus personne n'osa jamais plus m'embêter. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre - Le 15 Juin prochain, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir la maison de Serpentard dans les années 1978-80 avec toute sa complexité. On commence à attaquer un peu plus le vif du sujet, aussi j'espère que vous serez là pour le découvrir !

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez suivre l'avancée de ma progression dans l'histoire et des publications sur mon profil. A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 3 - 1978

Avec bien du retard, voici le troisième chapitre de _Le Pacte_.

Je suis entièrement désolée de ne pouvoir tenir mes engagements en termes de rythme de publication. Malheureusement, plusieurs contraintes m'obligent à mettre de côté mes écrits et bien que j'essaie de trouver du temps pour avancer dans l'histoire, je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela va s'améliorer dans les semaines à venir.

J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre & n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**_4 Septembre 1978_**

« Laisse-moi me présenter » s'exclame soudain la touffe blonde en me barrant le passage.

Cheveux blonds platines, peau blanche, lèvres roses et bombées, deux yeux bleus comme la glace. Narcissa Malfoy... ou enfin, Narcissa _Black_ en 1978. Grande et mince, il me faut admettre qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Son air assuré, sa posture droite et assurée, son menton légèrement relevé et son regard perçant la dévoile autrement plus impressionnante que vingt ans plus tard.

Narcissa Black a toujours été quelqu'un d'énigmatique à mon sens. Je sais par exemple, pour avoir vu ses bras nus, qu'elle n'a jamais été marquée par Voldemort alors que Bellatrix Lestrange, sa soeur, l'était. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Seigneur Noir n'aurait pas tenté de la recruter mais je vois encore moins Narcissa refuser sans se faire exclure, punir ou pire, pour donner l'exemple.

Quand l'armée de Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard, beaucoup ont cru l'apercevoir parmi les Mangemorts, encagoulée mais sans porter de masque, si bien que ses traits reconnaissables ont attiré l'attention de quelques fins observateurs. Ginny était de ceux-là et elle me jura par la suite l'avoir vu éviter à un jeune garçon une mort certaine en le bousculant rudement sur le côté. Je ne voulais pas la croire, préférant me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple – et heureux, pour le jeune garçon – hasard. Quand j'ai interrogé ceux qui l'avaient croisé, tous m'ont répondu qu'elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et qu'elle avait l'air anxieuse. Hermione en a déduit qu'elle cherchait sûrement Drago.

Malgré toute la haine que nous inspirait les Mangemorts et tous ceux qui y étaient liés, personne n'avait osé dire que c'était bien mérité. Parce que personne ne méritait ce qu'elle a du vivre ce jour-là.

Mais personne ne méritait ce que nous avions _tous_ vécus.

Ce qu'il était advenu de Narcissa par la suite ? Personne ne l'a jamais su. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Lucius n'a plus eu qu'un oeil pour voir et plus qu'une main pour se battre.

Alors, si on me demande ce que je ressens en revoyant Narcissa Mal...Black ? Pas grand chose, finalement. Bien sûr, c'est troublant. Mais si je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai pas tant de raisons de la haïr. Je l'ai vu mépriser tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de son rang, tous les né-moldus, et les sangs-mêlés encore plus, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu réellement _participer_ aux actions des Mangemorts. C'est comme si, sans réprouver ce qu'ils faisaient, elle ne tenait pas non plus à être des leurs. Mais je me trompe peut-être, sûrement même. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne la comprenais...comprends pas.

Mais je ne suis pas non plus heureuse de la retrouver. Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'ignore. Mais comment pourrait-elle ignorer une _Brocques de la Volière _? Sans doute est-elle mue par la volonté de sa famille qui aurait voulu qu'elle se révèle à mes yeux ou bien a-t-elle envie de tenter de me découvrir, _moi_, celle dont elle est sûre n'avoir jamais entendu parler – et elle se pense certaine de connaître tout le « beau » monde – quoi qu'il en soit, la voilà qui se présente.

« Narcissa Black, Préfète en Chef des Serpentards, et je serais enchantée de te servir de guide pour les quelques jours qui vont suivre, bien que je ne sois pas en Sixième Année. J'essaierai au moins de t'expliquer l'essentiel. Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de moi. _Toi_ » dit-elle en désignant un des premières années qui détourne son regard fasciné de ma personne pour se poser craintivement sur elle. « fais de la place à notre amie et installe-toi... tiens, là-bas, il y a une chaise vide, indique-t-elle en désignant une place à plusieurs dizaine de personnes d'ici.

- Mais... veut-il protester sans néanmoins oser poursuivre.

- Obéis à ce que dit la Préfète en Chef, morveux, ordonne un garçon aux traits si épais et durs qu'il semble stoïque. Ou je te dégage par la peau du cul.

- Goyle » Je sursaute à ce nom et dévisage le garçon que je n'aurais pu reconnaître autrement. Contrairement à son fils, il semble beaucoup plus _éveillé_, intellectuellement parlant – même si cela me tue de dire ça d'un Goyle, je préférais croire que la stupidité était de famille. « ne sois pas si vulgaire, le réprime doucement Narcissa. Il ne connaît pas les règles ici, il ne peut pas savoir. Ce n'est qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, après tout. » A ce mot, mes poils s'hérissent et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en m'efforçant de ne pas réagir. « Je vais te donner un conseil, rajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune garçon qui la regarde sans comprendre. Tout le monde a sa place, ici, et la tienne est celle qui se trouve là-bas. Tu trouveras un garçon qui s'appelle Avery. » Je sursaute à ce nom. Narcissa me jette un coup d'oeil intrigué et je tente de peindre sur mon visage une expression impassible. Bon sang ! Et dire que ça ne fait que commencer... « Il t'expliquera comment les choses fonctionnent ici. S'il refuse, dis-lui que c'est moi qui le lui demande.

- Tu entends morveux ? lance Goyle. La Préfète a parlé. Hâte-toi ou je me lève.

- Tu ferais mieux de le faire, susurre Narcissa d'une voix bienveillante malgré son regard glacial. Il ne faut pas énerver Goyle. »

Discrètement, je pousse le petit du coude et lui lance un regard en biais pour l'inciter à obéir. Il se lève alors sans rien dire et file en me jetant un regard inquiet au passage avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle place et ses nouveaux voisins, cruels si j'ose dire. Un coup d'oeil m'a suffi pour repérer la tête hideuse d'Avery et celle, pas moins affreuse, de Mulciber. Des frissons glacés me parcourent le dos et je réprime difficilement une grimace de dégoût. Et dire qu'ils vont devenir mon nouveau quotidien ! Non, "quotidien" n'est pas correct, cela impliquerait que je _puisse_ un jour m'y habituer. Or, c'est impossible.

Se méprenant sur l'objet de ma grimace, la blonde me promet d'éduquer les nouveaux afin que ce genre d'incidents ne se produisent plus.

« C'est le plus grand problème avec eux, dit-elle en soupirant, il faut toujours tout leur expliquer. Mais ce soir, nous avons une invitée de marque et nous devons d'en tenir compte. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, Annah... Je peux t'appeler Annah ? Je...

- Non » je la coupe bien plus abruptement qu'escompté. C'est comme dans le pub des Trois Balais, face aux regards inquisiteurs de Rosmerta et des habitués du bar. L'impatience, la nervosité, la colère m'a vite gagné. « Nous ne nous connaissons pas et j'aimerais mieux que les choses soient claires : nous ne sommes pas amies et je ne suis pas sous ton aile. J'accepte que tu m'expliques tout ce que je dois savoir sur cette école et sur Serpentard mais je me réserve le choix de mes fréquentations et ne te permets aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Et je ne veux plus entendre le mot "_Sang-de-Bourbe_", est-ce clair ? »

Les joues de Narcissa se colorient et ses yeux, d'abord étonnés, me transpercent de sa rancoeur. A la mine effarée des autres Serpentards, j'en déduis que personne n'a encore jamais osé lui parler de la sorte. Au lieu de m'en rependre, je suis plutôt satisfaite de leur faire ainsi impression. Après tout, bien que je déteste mon nom de famille, je suis une Brocques de la Volière, l'une des plus anciennes familles d'Angleterre – si ce n'était _la _plus puissante –, autant m'en servir. Et il aurait été étonnant de ne pas me voir réagir non plus. Ma famille n'aurait jamais toléré qu'une Black se permette ainsi d'agir en égale, si ce n'est supérieure même si, _théoriquement_, je suis censée être plus jeune.

Mais si, comme je le pense, les choses n'ont...ne vont pas beaucoup changer, l'âge n'est qu'un critère secondaire de légitimité. Or, jouir de la notoriété de ma famille et m'imposer comme le haut de la hiérarchie me vaudra sans doute le bénéfice d'être laissée en paix. Mais pour cela, il me faut poser les règles tout de suite et rappeler ma position, tout du moins, celle que ma famille me donne.

Tout d'abord, je commence par les questions de base, celle qui doivent justifier mon statut de nouvelle étudiante.

« Tout d'abord, je veux savoir ce que signifie "Préfète en Chef", je dis d'un ton plus autoritaire que voulu. Tu es à la tête d'une sorte de brigade ?

- Pas exactement, répond Narcissa retrouvant son air hautain. Chaque maison, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et la notre a deux préfets, élus en Cinquième Année, et sensés d'acceuillir les nouveaux élèves, d'aider leurs condisciples au besoin, de veiller sur l'ordre dans leur maison et s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Ils sont les seuls élèves à être autorisés à patrouiller après le couvre feu, eux-même assujettis à un autre couvre feu – évidemment – mais plus tardif. Ce sont, un peu, des gardes fou de leur maison. Moi, je suis la Préfète en Chef, c'est-à-dire que j'ai toute autorité sur _tous les élèves_, qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas Serpentards. Mon rôle est de jouer les interfaces entre les préfets et les maisons et coordonner leur travail. Je suis assisté d'un autre Préfet en Chef qui est à Poufsouffle. C'est un... » Elle s'interrompt et je devine ce qu'elle voudrait dire. Son hésitation est autant de victoire pour moi et la voir se mordre les lèvres avec frustration est, quelque part, un certain délice. « C'est un tire-au-flan, dit-elle à la place. Si je n'étais pas là, rien ne tournerait rond par ici ! »

Une fille à côté d'elle et un autre garçon hochent tous deux la tête. Les découvrant pour la première fois, j'essaie de reconnaître leurs visages. La fille a les cheveux châtains foncés, bouclés et attachés rapidement grâce à une plume. Elle a une grosse tâche de naissance brûnatre qui dépasse du col de sa robe de sorcier mais, à part cela, elle n'est pas vilaine. Je ne crois pas la connaître ou alors si elle a eu un enfant, celui-ci n'a pas pris ses traits. Le garçon, trapu, les cheveux courts, le regard mou. Je reconnais immédiatement les traits de Crabbe.

Décidément, il n'y a pas de Malfoy (ou futur Malfoy) sans ces deux sempiternels imbéciles. Même si, en l'occurence, il s'agit là des pères.

« Qui est le directeur de notre maison ? je demande ensuite.

- Horace Slughorn, m'indique-t-elle. Troisième homme en partant de la droite.

- Le bouffi à la grosse moustache, précise Goyle en ricanant.

- Il enseigne les Potions, explique Narcissa. Il voudra sans doute t'inviter à son "club". C'est une sorte de réunions de tous ceux qui ont soit un potentiel déclaré, en potions principalement, soit une famille réputée. »

Je lève un sourcil tandis que j'évalue les probabilités de cette fameuse invitation. Dans le futur, Slughorn s'était montré très curieux de mon nom de famille avant d'être refroidi par ma nature de lycanthrope. Evidemment, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'une lycanthrope était contraire aux lois des Brocques et il en avait déduit qu'il n'y avait, finalement, que bien peu d'intérêt à ma personne. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais particulièrement douée en Potions, après tout. Je me débrouillais pour réussir mes examens, certes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Je suppose que le même raisonnement va se procéder dans la petite tête du professeur de Potions qui en conclura ne pas être intéressé par ma présence dans son stupide club. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas !

Histoire de paraître une nouvelle élève tout à fait normal, je continue à les interroger sur les professeurs. Je suis assez surprise de constater qu'à l'exception des professeurs de Divination, d'Arithmancie, d'Etude de Moldu et, évidemment, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le reste des enseignants ne changeront pas à l'avenir – ou, du moins, me sont connus. C'est assez curieux, quand même, de constater qu'en l'espace de vingt ans, ils ne changeront pas – ou si peu. Quelques cheveux blancs par-ci, par-là, des rides en plus, mais du reste, ils restent reconnaissables au premier coup d'oeil. Comme cela aurait été plus simple autrement !

A la table de Serpentard, je me contente de mes voisins les plus proches – ce qui est déjà bien assez à mon goût. Narcissa continue à jouer son rôle de Préfète en Chef, m'introduisant tout ce qu'il me faut savoir sur notre maison, autant dire pas grand chose de plus que je ne connais déjà. Goyle et Crabble sont assez différents de leurs fils. Alors que les larbins de Drago se contentaient de le suivre et de rire à toutes ses blagues stupides en téranisant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, leurs pères semblent plus actifs dans la conversation, allant même jusqu'à contredire Narcissa - tout en reconnaissant _in fine_ que c'est finalement elle qui a raison.

« Lucius Malfoy est-il encore à Poudlard ? » je demande subitement, sans même avoir réfléchi à ma question. Et merde ! Fichue grande gueule, j'ai toujours été incapable de me la fermer... Tourner sept fois sa langue dans ma bouche est un exercice que je ne pratique hélas que très peu.

Je vois Goyle reculer sur sa chaise, Crabble s'étrangler avec son aile de poulet et Narcissa lever un sourcil. La fille dont je ne connais pas le nom me regarde comme si j'étais cinglée. Bien que les Malfoy ont une certaine réputation et une grande influence dans les hautes sphères sorcières, leur réaction me laisse quelque peu perplexe.

« Auriez-vous perdu vos langues ? je leur demande, manquant de patience. Je vous ai posé une question assez simple, je crois.

- Sais-tu seulement de qui tu parles ? demande Narcissa, une retenue dans la voix comme bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

- Crois-tu que si je ne le connaissais pas, je te poserai la question ? je réplique, sarcastique. Bien sûr que je sais qui est Lucius Malfoy, fils cadet de la famille Malfoy, et si j'en crois les dates, l'unique héritier depuis la mort de son grand frère, Aldwin Malfoy. »

Retourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche ? Déjà oublié.

La réaction de mes interlocuteurs ne manque pas d'arriver. Goyle et Crabbe se jettent un regard étonné, surpris que j'en sache autant sur la famille Malfoy. La fille glisse un regard inquiet sur Narcissa qui, elle, s'est soudain raidie. Le dos droit, la tête haute, le visage d'apparence impassible, ses yeux seuls expriment des sentiments que j'ai du mal à interpréter. On dirait un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. La progression se fait lentement mais l'explosion promet d'être violente. Pourtant, alors que son regard est de plus en plus brûlant, sa machoire semble de décrisper. Quoi qu'il se soit passé en elle, cela a été fulgurant et aussi rapidement maîtrisé.

Voilà qui devrait me donner une bonne leçon de contrôle de soi.

« Pour te répondre, reprend Narcissa, d'une voix claire et posée mais plus froide qu'auparavant. Lucius Malfoy a été diplômé de Poudlard il y a deux ans en même temps qu'Antoine Brocques de la Volière, ton...

- Je sais qui est Antoine, je lui réplique froidement, essayant d'éluder sa question par le mépris. Je voulais m'assurer de ce fait, j'avais un léger doute... »

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me justifier – fichue langue ! Narcissa ne semble pas du tout convaincue par mon explication – nulle, je dois l'admettre.

« Quelle famille a pris sa suite dans la hierarchie ? Les Black, je suppose.

- En effet, acquiesce Narcissa. Techniquement, c'est Sirius Black, mon cousin, qui aurait dû être le dominant hiérarchique. » Son regard se fait plus dur, réprobateur, presque dégoûté. « Mais il n'est _ni_ un Serpentard _ni_ même un Black. Sa mère l'a déshérité à cause de son comportement irresponsable. Il faisait du tord à toute la famille, ternissant notre image en fréquentant ces... ces _traitres_ et toute la vermine qui les colle à longueur de journée. Tu peux l'apercevoir là-bas, c'est celui qui fait le plus de bruit. »

Ce disant, elle désigne vaguement un endroit à l'opposé de la Grande Salle que je fais semblant d'observer, comme si je cherchais vraiment à voir son cousin. Je ne veux pas encore prendre le risque de reconnaître les traits des Maraudeurs. De tous, les Gryffondors seraient ceux que j'éviterais le plus – comme la peste ! C'est d'ailleurs le conseil que me donne Goyle.

« Les Maraudeurs sont une véritable plaie, me dit-il, et pas que pour nous autres Serpentards. Quelques fois, leurs blagues affectent les autres maisons. C'est pourquoi ils sont aussi admirés que détestés. Tous les élèves ici, sauf les nouveaux – mais ça viendra –, ont au moins un souvenir douloureux lié à ces connards.

- Ton vocabulaire, Goyle » le corrige Narcissa d'une voix lasse.

Le Serpentard se contente d'hausser les épaules.

« Je garde toujours en mémoire celui où tout le monde s'est retrouvé recouvert de verrues explosives, grommelle Crabbe en se frottant la joue machinalement comme s'il craignait d'en trouver une.

- Quelle horreur ! gémit la Serpentarde dont j'ignore le nom – appelons-la pour l'instant _Numéro Une_. Je m'en rappelle encore... Ma peau a été une vraie horreur pendant plusieurs jours après l'incident. Je les aurais tué pour ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Cela leur a valu une exclusion de deux semaines, se rappelle Crabbe. Je leur aurais brisé leurs baguettes, moi !

- Ils paieront, dit Goyle avec un calme qui me fait froid dans le dos. Tôt ou tard, on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème. » Un sourire carnassier apparait sur ses lèvres. Mais, malgré le plaisir malsain qu'il éprouve à l'idée de voir tomber les Maraudeurs, je ne décèle en lui aucune envie de revanche. « Ils paieront et je vous parie que cela ne viendra pas de Serpentard. »

Son sourire et son regard m'interpèlent et je sens d'instinct que ses paroles ne sont pas hasardeuses et qu'il a une idée bien en tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le lien avec Peter Petigrow qui, de fait, est...sera celui qui a...va mener à leur perte ses propres meilleurs amis. Malgré tous mes efforts, cette fois, je suis bien incapable de cacher mes émotions et c'est horrifiée que je pense à l'idée de devoir résister à l'envie, qui me tiraille pourtant déjà et m'oblige à m'agripper à mon siège de toutes mes forces, de bondir et d'assassiner celui qui aura causé la plus grande perte d'Harry, à commencer par ses propres et soi-disant meilleurs amis.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? me demande Narcissa dont les yeux perçants me sondent au plus profond de moi. Tu es toute pâle.

- Si, je lui réponds, les dents toujours serrés, avant de parvenir à me reprendre : Si, tout va bien. C'est le voyage, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. »

La Préfète en Chef n'insiste pas mais je sens qu'elle s'interroge longuement à mon égard. Mon attitude, à coup sûr, me vaudra d'attirer bien plus l'attention que je ne le devrais – voudrais – et bien que j'en sois consciente, je sais également qu'il va mettre difficile de ne pas être "bizarre" à leurs yeux. Est-il inapproprié pour moi de dire "_Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout ?"_ quand, hormis d'apparence, je ne le suis pas ?

Le reste du repas s'éternise et j'arrive au bout de ma patience. Narcissa reste courtoise et s'empêche de poser toutes les questions que je vois pourtant dans son regard par respect, sans doute, envers ma famille. Ce n'est pourtant que le premier soir et je dois m'attendre à bien pire dans les jours à venir. Sans compter toutes les réponses que je vais devoir apporter – Brocques de la Volière ou non – c'est surtout l'effet de répétition que je redoute. Il va me falloir redire à plusieurs personnes les mêmes informations, sans en oublier aucune. Autant dire qu'il me faudra faire le savant mélange d'en dire assez pour me donner du crédit sans néanmoins inventer trop de détails afin de ne pas risquer de me mélanger les pinceaux.

Heureusement, Dumbledore et moi avons répété plusieurs fois l'essentiel de mon discours. Les principaux traits de mon passé sont notés en fin de ce journal que Flitwick a savamment ensorcelé afin que personne ne puisse jamais les lire et je suspecte le directeur d'y avoir ajouté sa petite sauce. Il m'est avis qu'aucun d'autre que moi ne pourra feuilleter mon journal, même si je le permettais.

Ma famille est partie vivre aux États-Unis dix ans avant que je ne naisse. Je suis une enfant arrivée sur le tard et j'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de mes dix ans en Arizona avec ma famille avant d'être envoyée à la pension du Dakota School and University, une école de sorcellerie qui est composée à la fois du collège, tel que Poudlard, et de l'université magique. Sa particularité était qu'à moins d'un échec scolaire, l'élève qui y était inscrit n'en ressortait qu'au moment de son diplôme. Les vacances se déroulaient principalement à l'école ou dans les camps d'été organisés par le corps enseignant pour les élèves dont les parents pouvaient financer le programme et les visites parentales étaient organisées une fois par mois au sein même du collège. Malheureusement, l'école de sorcellerie a du être fermée à cause des activités illicites qui s'y déroulaient : trafic de drogues moldues, vente illégale de potions dangereusement mortelles dont on suspectait avoir servi lors d'un attentat au début de l'année, pratique de la magie noire.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, me coupe soudain Crabbe. Je l'ai lu dans les gazettes indépendantes. Les journalistes disaient que la plupart des élèves de plus de seize ans ont été interdits d'examen à cause de ça. Certains se sont même vus _exclus_ de la communauté sorcière ! Le ministère a dû se charger de trouver des tas d'endroits pour les réinsérer sans qu'aucun ne puisse se croiser ou rencontrer quelqu'un de leur famille afin de diminuer les risques que le sort d'amnésie soit rompu. Un vrai scandale, ce truc ! Surtout pour les parents qui ignoraient tout des activités de leurs enfants. À côté, les élèves de Dumstrang sont des anges.

- Des anges, sûrement pas, réplique Goyle. La différence vient surtout du fait qu'à Dumstrang, la pratique de Magie Noire est autorisée, comme la confection de certaines potions qui, chez nous, seraient valables de bien dix ans d'Azkaban.

- Et toi, Brocques ? demande Narcissa. Tu es un ange ou un démon ?

- À ton avis ? » je lui lance sur le ton de défi.

Un sourire froid se glisse sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« En suivant un raisonnement classique, j'en concluerai que tu es un ange, puisque tu peux continuer tes études. Cependant... » Elle prend le temps d'une pause, faisant s'évanouir lentement la dernière syllabe dans l'air, faisant comme planer un doute. « je ne le crois pas non plus. Rien ne me dit que tu n'as pas mieux étouffé les preuves que d'autres, que tu n'ais pas joué d'influence grâce à l'appui de ta famille ou que tu ne t'ais simplement pas fait prendre. Et puis... Quelque chose en moi me dit de me méfier de toi, que tu nous réserves des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, je l'ignore encore. Ai-je raison ?

- Je te laisse en juger, je réponds avec un sourire que j'espère énigmatique. Le repas se termine, bien, je suis crevée. » Je vais pour me lever avant de me rasseoir, me rappelant que je ne suis pas sensée connaître le chemin. « Tu me guides ?

- Bien sûr » acquiesce-t-elle en souriant.

Avec grace, elle quitte la table et appelle d'une voix claire et précise toutes les premières années à se rassembler à sa suite pour rejoindre le dortoir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me lève à mon tour et presse le pas pour rester au même niveau que la Préfète en Chef. Celle-ci, j'en suis sûre, ne m'a pas attendu exprès pour me donner l'impression de n'être qu'une "nouvelle", rien de plus qu'une élève lambda du bas de l'échelle. Sauf que je n'entends pas me laisser faire. Je me moque de "diriger" les Serpentards – ça n'a jamais été un but pour moi mais je veux, non, je _dois_ m'affirmer comme une forme d'autorité. Au moins pour qu'on me laisse en paix. Qu'on me respecte ou qu'on me cragne, qu'importe, mais qu'on n'attende rien de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En quelques pas rapides, je la rattrape et l'oblige même à accélérer légèrement afin de ne pas me laisser la dépasser. Narcissa conserve néanmoins un sourire d'acier, froid comme un iceberg, malgré tout poli comme il se doit. Pas de doute, la Préfète en Chef a bien appris sa leçon de bonne conduite.

Arrivés dans la partie des cachots qui nous est réservée, Narcissa se tourne vers les Premières Années et pour tous les élèves des autres années qui n'ont pas eu l'intelligence de prendre les devants.

« Écoutez-moi bien, je vais vous donner le mot-de-passe et je ne me répèterai pas, affirme Narcissa. Ce mot-de-passe doit absolument rester entre nous. Vous ne devez ni l'écrire ni le dire à voix haute. Je fais une exception ce soir pour vous le faire connaître mais je ne vais absolument pas vous entendre le répéter à tue-tête. Ne le répétez surtout pas aux autres maisons, même s'ils vous font croire qu'ils vous apprécient. Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes à présent des Serpentards et, en tant que tels, vous n'êtes pas aimés des autres élèves. Sachez que chaque année notre maison est victime de vandalisme et d'attaques répétées et humiliantes et ce, malgré toutes les mesures que nous tâchons de prendre. Ne rendez pas la tâche plus facile à nos _ennemis_, gardez toute information provenant de Serpentard secrètement enfermée dans votre petite tête. Et si vous oubliez le mot-de-passe, c'est tant pis pour vous. Je vous interdit formellement de le répéter à quiconque, même si celui qui vous le demande porte nos couleurs. Si vous n'obéissez pas, Goyle et Crabbe ici présent vous rafraichiront la mémoire et ils ne plaisantent pas. » Les deux garçons firent craquer leurs os en lorgnant l'assemblée d'un air féroce. « Ne croyez pas que vous réussirez pas à me tromper, je le saurai forcément. _Je sais tout_. Qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez, ce que vous faites. Durant le repas, vos aînés vous ont sûrement informé de l'organisation de notre maison. Tout le monde a sa place et doit y rester, que ce soit clair. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, on vous répondra. Maintenant, le mot-de-passe, écoutez-moi bien ! »

À voir le silence presque religieux et l'attention que lui portent les Premières Années, je constate que le message passé par les plus âgés, quel qu'il soit, est bien ancré : pas un ne bronche ou ne semble s'offusquer de la façon autoritaire et un peu méprisant dont elle s'adresse à eux. Si Serpentard m'a toujours paru la maison la plus respectueuse envers leurs aînés, cette démonstration d'autorité me sidère. Leur docilité me rend presque mal à l'aise ; leurs regards sont vides, résignés, fatalistes.

« _Irrevocabilis aetas_ » affirme Narcissa d'une voix forte.

Derrière elle, le tableau vibre puis s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un large trou par lequel la Préfète en Chef s'engouffre, moi, à sa suite. J'entends des murmures s'élever parmi les élèves, certains se répétant le mot-de-passe pour être sûrs de bien le retenir, d'autres demandant qu'on leur redise, n'étant pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendus.

« Le prochain que j'entends répéter le mot-de-passe, je l'assomme ! » abois furieusement Goyle, resté derrière pour veiller que les ordres de la Serpentarde soit bien appliqués.

En entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je prends le temps d'observer les alentours, appréhendant le flot d'émotions qui devraient m'envahir – et pourtant, je ne ressens rien. La grande pièce est pourtant telle que je l'ai connue mais sa vue ne fait pas monter en moi ni de la nostalgie ni de la joie. Elle ne m'a pas manqué. Beaucoup moins chauffée que celle de Gryffondor et avec un éclairage plus tamisé, à cause de l'absence de fenêtres, et diffusant une lumière verte, la salle est telle que je vois Narcissa : une apparence propre et soignée mais un fond glacial et finalement peu accueillant.

« Les dortoirs sont de ce côté, m'explique-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le coin droit de la longue pièce aux murs de pierre brutte. Les deux portes de droite mènent à nos chambres. Celles que tu vois plus loin sont réservées aux garçons. Ta chambre sera la numéro 13. J'aurais préféré te trouver des filles de meilleures éducations mais, hélas, toutes les autres chambres sont remplies. Il ne reste que celle-ci de disponible mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais si jamais, je suis logée dans les appartements des Préfets en Chef, je te montrerai bien le chemin mais il se fait tard et j'ai quelques obligations à remplir avant de profiter de ma nuit. Aussi, je t'invite à aller t'installer tout d'abord. Si besoin, tu peux t'adresser à Goyle, ou Crabbe, ils te présenteront à ceux que tu seras sans doute mener à fréquenter. Bien sûr, en tant que Brocques de la Volière, tu es libre de choisir ceux qui seront les plus à même de te satisfaire... Je veillerai néanmoins à ce qu'on ne t'importune pas. »

Et après un dernier sourire, elle tourne les talons, fait voler ses longues boucles dorées, et se dirige de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers un groupe d'élèves que je ne préfère pas reconnaître. Bien contente de m'être débarrassée de son imposante personnalité, j'entre dans le dortoir et me dirige vers la chambre qui m'a été attribuée. Dans le couloir, les plus jeunes élèves véhiculent, un peu désorientés, cherchant la chambre qui leur ont été donnée. À Serpentard, les lits sont distribués avec une minutie unique à Poudlard. On ne mélange pas torchons et serviettes, chez nous, chacun a sa place et tous doivent y rester.

Heureusement pour moi, la chambre numéro 13 se trouve à la jonction entre la partie "VIP" réservée aux Sangs Purs, et celle, plus modeste, des sangs-mêlés. Au bout du couloir, les chambres des "né-moldus" (pour parler poliment) ont aussi triste mine que les élèves qui y habitent, ceux-ci devant se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne seront jamais vus que comme des parias au sein de leur propre maison.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je trouve la salle vide. Quatre lits sont alignés avec, à leur côté, quatre malles – dont la mienne, visiblement. Quant à savoir de laquelle il s'agit, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Observant autour de moi, je dois constater que je me trouve dans une chambre assez modeste, probablement sensée accueillir des "sangs mêlés". Par chance, il y a au moins une fenêtre – même fausse – à laquelle je vais m'appuyer, observant une représentation magique du parc de Poudlard. Un quart de lune éclaire l'herbe violacée par la couleur des vitres.

Je jouis de ce silence, de ce calme retrouvé, après l'épreuve que je viens de passer. En y réfléchissant bien, je dois dire être assez satisfaite de ma performance. Après tout, je n'ai pas flanché, même s'il y a eu des moments difficiles, j'ai su gardé mon sang froid. À présent que je suis seule dans la chambre, je peux me détendre et réfléchir à toutes les informations que j'ai reçues en l'espace d'une soirée.

Le mot-de-passe de notre maison m'a tout de suite interpelée. Les quelques heures passées à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione m'ont au moins permis de retenir quelques fondamentaux en latin. Elle avait comme une obsession du savoir, il lui fallait absolument comprendre la racine des mots, des sorts que nous employons tous les jours. Elle disait que c'était par la connaissance et la compréhension du monde qui nous entourait – et de comment il s'était construit – que nous pourrions gagner en puissance.

_Irrevocabilis aetas._ Un temps révolu, c'est-à-dire le passé, je trouve cela assez curieux comme _coincidence_ et me demande si ce n'est pas encore une des manigances de Dumbledore – bien que je ne sois pas toute à fait certaine de l'interprétation que je dois en faire. De quel passé est-il réellement question ? Le mien ou celui que je suis en train de revivre au présent ? Dans tous les cas, le message est clair : _ce passé est révolu_, autant dire _tu ne peux rien y changer_.

Merci, Dumbledore, vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu trouver de meilleurs mémo. Maintenant, il va le falloir que je le répète _tous les jours_.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps dans mes pensées que j'entends un éclat de rire se rapprocher de ma porte. Dans le couloir, les élèves continuent à faire du raffut, tantôt cherchant leur chambre, tantôt discutant entre eux. Malgré tout, mon instinct m'indique que je ne vais plus tarder à découvrir la fameuse compagnie dont m'a parlée Narcissa.

Mon sixième sens ne m'a pas trompé. La porte s'ouvre et trois filles entrent tellement hilares qu'elles ne me remarquent pas tout de suite. C'est la plus grande et également la plus brune des trois qui m'aperçoit en premier et balance un coup de coude peu discret sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Celle-ci tente de rouspéter mais d'un signe de la tête – toujours aussi peu discret – la grande me désigne. Les rires s'estompent aussitôt et trois paires de yeux curieux m'observent, intrigués et surpris de me voir posée là.

« Euh, salut » me dit la plus petite.

Elle a toute la planoplie de la petite anglaise de bonne famille : cheveux auburn, tâches de rousseur et lèvres roses, yeux verts grands ouverts sur le monde, un petit grain de beauté au bas de sa joue et le visage ovale, empli d'une douceur qui la rend tout de suite sympathique.

La troisième est de taille moyenne, les cheveux chatains coupés en un carré plongeant digne des années vingt. Elle a de tous petits yeux mais des lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinées qui doivent, à coup sûr, ravir les garçons.

« Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? me dit cette dernière avec un sourire mal assuré.

- Question stupide Luce » la rabroue la plus grande qui, elle, ne semble pas du tout intimidée par ma présence.

Des trois, elle semble la plus à l'aise et a adopté une posture désinvolte, un sourire en coin que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir apprécier. Elle a ce genre de beauté que l'on ne voit que très rarement. Ce n'est pas que ses traits soient particulièrement jolis – bien qu'ils n'aient aucun défaut notable non plus – mais c'est son assurance qui, quelque part, la rend si attirante et fait tout son charme. Elle me donne tout de suite l'impression d'une personne sur laquelle on peut se reposer qu'importe la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, elle serait en mesure de trouver des solutions. M'aurait-on dit qu'il s'agissait de la Préfète de Serpentard – ou même la Préfète en Chef – je n'aurais pas été surprise et elle m'aurait donné une bien meilleure impression que Narcissa car son sourire, lui, est sincère et ses yeux brillants d'une réelle curiosité.

« Excuse-nous si on te regarde bizarrement, me dit-elle sans avoir l'air embarrassée. Nous sommes un peu surprises de te voir dans notre chambre. Nous pensions que notre _adorable_ Préfète en Chef aurait trouvé une place qui, selon sa propre définition des convenances et de la hiérarchie, serait plus appropriée à une Brocques de la Volière. Sans offense, bien sûr. »

L'ironie à peine masquée dans sa voix et ses propos me font comprendre tout le mal qu'elle pense du système et me la rendent aussitôt sympathique.

« Oh mais elle était tout à fait navrée de ne pas pouvoir me trouver de place parmi l'élite, je lui réponds, imitant l'air faussement désolé de Narcissa. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus de place cette année.

- Mais quelle menteuse ! s'énerve la prénommée _Luce_. Il y a au moins deux lits de libre par chambre de _Sangs Purs_. Chaque année, ils nous obligent à nous entasser un peu plus dans des chambres exigües à cause de leurs conneries.

- Il faut dire que leurs égo démesurés ne laissent que peu d'espace aux autres, ricane doucement la plus petite.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je reprends, me voilà obligée de partager votre chambre. Et j'aimerais que les choses soient claires entre nous. »

Je sens leurs corps se tendre et leur visage se durcir. C'est assez amusant ce qu'une parole peut donner quand des préjugés sont contre vous. Je les regarde tour à tour en donnant le change, m'imaginant sans mal ce qu'elles attendent de mon discours.

« Je ne suis pas comme ces imbéciles qui véhiculent des principes qui ne sont même pas les leurs, je leur dis sans prendre la peine d'étouffer mon mépris. Contrairement à eux, j'ai appris à penser librement et à me faire une idée moi-même des gens qui m'entourent. Je ne me permettrai jamais de vous cataloguer parce que, soi-disant, votre sang n'est pas tout à fait _pur_. Et j'aimerais que cela soit de même pour vous. Je m'appelle Annah Brocques de la Volière mais je ne suis pas simplement un nom de famille. »

Elles se regardent, sincèrement étonnées, et je souris. Ce changement d'attitude, je l'ai souvent observé chez les autres ; tous mes amis, qui connaissaient la réputation de ma famille, sont passés par là. J'ai toujours aimé jouer sur les deux tableaux et les détromper au dernier moment. C'est un peu jouissif de les voir rougir d'embarras en se rendant compte qu'ils ont fait exactement ce qu'ils me pensaient être fautive : en me catagorisant par mon nom de famille, c'est quelque part de la discrimination. Or, n'est-ce pas là ce dont on accuse, à raison le plus souvent, les Sangs Purs ?

« Nous ne voulions pas t'offenser, s'empresse de dire la plus petite avec un sourire embarrassé. On est juste habituées à un autre type de raisonnement par ici...

- Oublions ce malentendu et reprenons du début, affirme la plus grande. Je m'appelle Aleksandrina Fadei mais tu peux m'appeler Aleks. A ma gauche, je te présente Lucy Damerose.

- Mais on m'appelle généralement Luce, précise celle-ci.

- Et la naine, c'est Judith O'Ley, continue Aleks.

- Merci pour la naine ! s'offusque celle-ci en plaquant ses deux mains sur les hanches. Je te rappelle que je suis ton ainée ici, tu me dois le respect.

- Mais bien sûr, _mamie_, ricane la plus grande.

- N'écoute pas ces deux idiotes, soupire Luce en secouant la tête. Aleks et moi sommes en sixième année et Jude est en septième année. »

Les deux filles opinent de la tête avant de continuer à se disputer gentiment, rendant l'atmosphère de la chambre beaucoup plus accueillante et vivante qu'à mon arrivée. Ce changement d'ambiance me rend curieusement nostalgique et, pendant un moment, je me perds dans mes pensées, cherchant à comprendre comment je pouvais être mélancolique alors que je n'avais jamais connu une telle chaleur au sein de Serpentard. Dans le passé, _le mien_, je faisais partie de l'élite et occupais donc une chambre spatieuse que j'avais exigé après le premier échec de cohabitation avec cette pimbêche de Parkinson. Parkinson ! Comme si, à défaut de trouver quelqu'un de mon âge de la même lignée, Parkinson allait pouvoir faire l'affaire. Après quelques jours de cripages de chignon ridicule, j'avais réussi à la faire décamper en lui faisant subir toutes sortes de farces, pour la plupart inventées par les maîtres de l'art que sont les jumeaux Weasleys.

« Au fait, pour ce qui est des lits, déclare soudain Aleksandrina, me ramenant à la réalité du _présent_. Cela ne te dérange pas de te mettre à côté de la fenêtre ? Luce a vraiment besoin d'être près de la salle de bain – elle y passe des heures, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, réplique cette dernière sur un ton qui semble plus tenir de l'habitude que d'une réelle protestation. Je n'aime simplement pas la précipitation. »

En fait, tout en elle ne semble guère apprécier de se "précipiter". Ses mouvements sont assez peu dynamiques et elle se déplace avec une certaine lenteur assez déconcertante. On dirait qu'elle ne vit pas dans le même espace temps que ses amies qui, elles, semblent plutôt énergiques, surtout la plus grande.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend cette dernière après avoir roulé des yeux d'exaspération, on a toujours été installées ainsi : Luce près de la salle de bain, puis Jude, puis moi. Ça correspond en fait assez bien à l'ordre de passage à la salle de bain, comme je suis celle qui se prépare le plus vite...

- Tu veux dire qui se lève toujours le plus tard ? objecte Jude avec un ricanement. C'est une vraie marmotte !

- _Quoi qu'il en soit_, répète Aleks néanmoins avec le sourire, on a toujours été dans cet ordre-là et je ne serais pas contre de garder la même position.

- Aleksandrina est allergique aux changements, m'explique Luce en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie, laquelle lève ses yeux au ciel en se renfrognant.

- La vraie mamie, ici, c'est bien elle, se moque Jude avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh ça va, ronchonne Aleks. Je pourrais _aussi_ m'adapter si jamais la disposition que je te _propose_ ne te convient pas. »

Ses deux amies ricanent devant son air buté qui dévoile clairement qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'échanger son lit. Malgré moi, je souris, amusée par leur camaderie qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celle des Gryffondors, du trio Harry-Ron-Hermione, des deux jumeaux, et peut-être même celle que j'ai eue avec Ginny. A nouveau, la nostalgie me pince le coeur et je sens une larme me monter aux yeux que je chasse aussitôt.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiète Jude qui m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

Il va falloir que j'apprête à maîtriser mes pensées !

« Oui ! je m'empresse de la rassurer avec un sourire néanmoins nostalgique. Je pensais juste à mes anciennes amies qui me manquent... »

Leurs lèvres forment un "O" et elles hochent la tête, compéhensives. Pourtant, pas une ne me demande pourquoi je suis venue à Poudlard.

« Pour le lit, je reprends, tâchant de changer de sujet avant qu'elles ne m'interrogent. Celui près de la fenêtre me va très bien. J'aime mieux pouvoir observer l'extérieur avant de m'endormir.

- Oh pour cela, tu risques d'être déçue, me dit Aleksandrina qui, elle, semble soulagée de ma décision. Ce n'est pas une vraie fenêtre et le parc que tu vois n'est qu'une représentation magique de l'extérieur car on est en-dessous du lac, à vrai dire.

- Arrête Aleks ou elle va changer d'avis ! la taquine Luce.

- Certes, mais je tiens à être _honnête_, réplique-t-elle en se tenant bien droite, le menton légèrement relevé, un air faussement supérieur sur le visage. Je dis seulement que la fenêtre n'en est pas vraiment une.

- Ça reste malgré tout une vue d'extérieur, je rajoute. Et c'est déjà mieux que rien ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les endroits trop fermés, j'ai besoin d'espace.

- Claustrophobe ? s'enquiert Jude.

- En quelque sorte. »

Les places étant distribuées, elles s'attèlent à s'assurer que leurs affaires sont bien présentes. Par curiosité, je fais de même et découvre une malle remplie des vêtements que j'ai achetés à Pré-Au-Lard ainsi que tout un attirail de parchemins, de plumes et d'encrier, d'ingrédients pour potion et de compas pour les cours d'Astronomie. Je me rappelle alors de la liste de cours à laquelle j'ai du m'inscrire avant hier. Ne sachant pas quoi choisir, je me suis contentée de garder les matières principales présentes depuis la Première Année sans y ajouter d'options. Je ne tentais pas renouveler l'expérience avec la divination – par Merlin, j'avais eu ma dose avec Trenawley junior pour ne pas me farcir sa tante ! –, les cours d'Arithmancie m'ont toujours dépassé, ceux d'Étude de Moldus je n'en parle même pas ! Quant à l'Étude des Runes, seule matière qui aurait pu m'intéresser, il aurait fallu que j'ai au moins des bases pour pouvoir suivre. Or, je ne sais rien des Runes, même pas leur origine.

« Tu veux peut-être aller prendre ta douche ? » me demande gentiment Luce en s'approchant de mon lit où je me suis assise.

Derrière elle, je vois ses deux amies me faire des signes assez flous mais qui, dans l'ensemble, semble dire "Accepte !".

« Non, c'est bon, je lui réponds cependant. Je vais attendre encore quelques minutes.

- Grossière erreur ! soupire Aleks en secouant la tête tandis que, ravie, Luce se dirige aussitôt – d'une sorte d'empressement paradoxal car elle est, en fait, plutôt lente. Ce n'est pas quelques minutes que tu vas attendre mais au moins une heure.

- Mais non, dit Luce d'une voix qui se veut rassurante. C'est seulement la première nuit et je vous ai promis de faire des efforts.

- Oui, comme tu nous l'avais déjà promis l'année précédente, réplique Aleks.

- Et celles d'avant, précise Jude.

- Que voulez-vous ? J'aime me sentir propre. Et, de toute façon, elle est d'accord. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les bras chargés de ses affaires de toilette et de son pyjama, elle entre dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte. Aleks lâche un ultime commentaire avant de se jeter sur son lit en baillant et s'étirant comme un chat. Jude s'attèle à préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et, quant à moi, j'en profite pour relater toute cette journée sur ce journal. Un coup d'oeil sur le côté, je vois Aleks m'observer écrire avec curiosité, une question la démangeant visiblement. Croisant mon regard, elle ne rougit pas, semble se mordre la langue une fois de plus et puis, finit par demander :

« Tu écris un journal intime ?

- Aleks, intervient aussitôt Jude. C'est une question personnelle. Tu te rappelles de ce que, _toi_, tu nous as promis de faire comme effort ? »

Aleks fait la moue. « J'en ai fait, réplique-t-elle avec entêtement. Une question personnelle aurait été de demander ce qui...

- Aleks ! la coupe plus sévèrement son aînée. _Pas de question personnelle_ même indirectement, tu as compris ?

- Oui, oui, _mamie_, soupire-t-elle avec ironie, ce qui fait rouler des yeux Jude.

- Fais très attention à toi car c'est une vraie commère, me dit cette dernière. Elle adore les ragots et, plus que tout, elle adore les découvrir. Elle va sans doute chercher à t'extirper toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables et sa soif de potins est tout simplement insatiable. Cela dit, elle n'a que peu d'amis, aussi tes secrets seront bien gardés.

- C'est noté, j'acquiesce avec un sourire amusé.

- Dis-donc, s'offusque la brune. Es-tu en train de me traiter d'asociale ? »

Une joute verbale débute entre elles et je finis par ne plus les écouter, n'ayant, en fait, rien à apporter dans leur chamaillerie. Ce qui me semble clair, c'est que ces trois filles-là s'adorent. Ce qui l'est moins cependant, c'est la façon dont elles interargissent avec moi. Bien qu'elles m'adressent la parole, me posent des questions, elles se parlent principalement entre elles, me laissant spectatrice de leurs étranges conversations. Je n'ai qu'à sourire et les écouter, bien que j'ai vite fait de m'ennuyer même si tout cela m'amuse. Je me demande si, à l'époque, nous donnions cette impression, mes amis et moi ? Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient cette même particularité : bien qu'ils n'étaient pas "hermétiques" au sens propre du terme, ils donnaient l'impression de n'être toujours qu'eux trois, même parmi leurs camarades. Et peut-être que Ginny et moi partageions également cette même aura. Oui, sans aucun doute, nous étions comme ça à Poudlard mais sans doute à un degré différent, n'étant pas dans la même maison.

Je ne suis pourtant pas habituée à fréquenter des Serpentards aussi... aussi Poufsouffles dans l'âme. Même si Poufsouffle est desservie par une certaine mollesse et un intérêt peu poussé pour les études de certains de ses élèves (assez nombreux, cela dit), elle est également réputée pour le caractère avenant et sympathique de ceux-ci et pour la chaleur de leur habitation. Dans cette chambre, cependant, j'ai tout lieu de m'y sentir aussi à l'aise qu'à Poufsouffle ou même à Gryffondor.

Je ne saurais dire si cela me soulage ou au contraire si cela ne me rend pas plus triste encore. Cette bonne humeur qui anime les filles de cette chambre est contagieuse mais elle a un drôle d'effet sur moi. Un effet contradictoire qui m'épuise et me fait mal. Comment être naturelle tout en devant se rappeler incessamment la réalité ?

« Et, après tout, c'est une façon comme une autre d'engager la conversation » dit Aleks qui n'en démord toujours pas : elle n'a pas été impolie ou indiscrète mais à simplement constater une chose évidente. Après tout, si j'avais préféré ne pas être interrogée sur mon journal, je ne l'aurais pas sorti devant elles.

« Tu es exaspérante ! s'énerve Jude à bout de patience. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on accepte de faire quelque chose devant d'autres qu'on aime être interrogé dessus. Et puis, un journal intime, c'est déjà _personnel_ en soi. On ne pose pas de questions dessus !

- Je ne suis pas allée à lui demander ce qu'elle y écrivait, rouspète Aleks.

- C'est tout comme ! »

Je les regarde cette fois un peu ennuyée. C'est assez désorientant et un peu désagréable d'être le sujet d'une conversation et d'y assister passivement, comme si je n'y étais pas.

« Vous savez, je suis là, je leur rappelle. Et pour ce qui est de ceci » je précise en soulevant le carnet noir que j'ai refermé. « Oui, c'est un journal intime. »

Jude lance un regard furieux à son amie avant de prendre un air gêné. Aleks se gratte la tête un peu embêtée avant d'hausser les épaules et d'admettre que sa question n'avait pas grand intérêt. S'est-elle excusée ? Pas du tout. Elle a tout simplement attrapé un morceau de journal de sa malle et s'est lancée dans la lecture de la Gazette du jour tandis que Jude se dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain pour rappeler à Luce qu'elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir être propre avant de dormir.

J'en profite qu'elle tienne le journal très droit pour lire la Une du quotidien. "_Trois nouvelles victimes s'ajoutent au compte macabre de Vous-Savez-Qui_". C'est le titre lui-même qui est macabre, je songe, dégoûtée. La campagne de terreur de Voldemort est lancée ; plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom, même parmi les professeurs les plus vaillants. J'ai surpris McGonagall soigneusement éviter de l'appeler par son surnom en utilisant des termes plus vagues comme "_meurtrier_", "_assassin_" ou même, et c'est le plus _fort_, "_monstre_". Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

« Plus personne n'est en sécurité » dit soudain Aleks, me ramenant à la réalité. Elle a refermé la Gazette et m'observe à nouveau. Sans doute a-t-elle remarqué mon regard appuyé sur le journal qu'elle tient dans ses mains. « J'ignore si on vous tient informé aux États-Unis de ce qui se passe ici mais il y a en Grande-Bretagne un groupe appelé "les Mangemorts", mené par un sorcier très puissant, dont on ne peut plus prononcer le nom car il est maudit, et qui sème la terreur parmi la population, moldue et sorcière, d'ailleurs. Cet été, il y a eu un attentat en...

- Irlande, je la coupe. Oui, je sais, j'ai lu les journaux.

- Une fille de Serpentard a perdu son frère là-bas, poursuit-elle gravement. Elle-même ne s'en est pas sortie indemne. Elle est en Cinquième Année et tu la reconnaitras facilement : les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire pour son oeil gauche. Elle le garde fermé, je l'ai vue durant le repas.

- Qu'elle ne t'entende pas en parler, prévient Jude, les sourcils froncés. Elle a besoin d'empathie, pas qu'on la regarde de travers !

- Roh, quand même, pour qui tu me prends ! s'offusque la brune avec plus de sévérité que je ne lui ai vue jusque-là. J'aime peut-être les ragots et je pose des questions indiscrètes, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas non plus sans coeur ! »

Jude prend un air désolé et lui sourit doucement, ce qui calme aussitôt la russe – du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduis de son nom. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre alors et laisse ressortir Lucy dans un pyjama noir et blanc. Aussitôt, Jude et Aleks bondissent des lits où elles se sont installées quelques dix minutes plus tôt et se précipitent vers la salle de bain d'où des vapeurs chaudes se dégagent encore. Une bataille fait alors rage entre les deux jeunes filles qui se disputent la seconde place. Luce les regarde faire en riant et je me contente, une fois de plus, de sourire, ressentant une fois de plus de drôles de sentiments me tordre le ventre.

Entre le soulagement, l'amusement, la nostalgie des jours heureux et la douleur, mon coeur bascule.


End file.
